The Forgotten Telmarine
by Enchanting Imagination
Summary: Anesia thought nothing of the ring that she wore around her neck,not knowing that someone else bore that same ring.It was the one she served and despised the most…Prince Caspian. *Movie Based*
1. Prologue

_**This is my first narnia fic, so i would really like constructive criticism no flames plz!! read & review!**_

Eighteen Years Ago

A Large blanket of stars and silence covered the kingdom of Telmar and the rest of the world, signaling the time for rest and peace. But in the midst of the sleeping kingdom there was a cry. This cry was different, for it came from the castle. It was the cry of a new ruler, a female ruler. She was the first princess in fifty years. Several minutes later another cry was heard, this time it came from an infant boy. Yes, the Telmarines were blessed with a princess and prince.

"It's a girl and boy, twins." Caspian IX said as he exited the birthing room.

"You mean a boy and girl?" Miraz said as he continued to lean against the wall, looking into the calm night sky.

"No, girl and boy; their names are Anesia II and Caspian X." Caspian said as he joined his brother. "You should be happy for me brother."

"I am but rules are rules Caspian! I mean do think you can get that law revoked?" Miraz said raising his voice." She's going to die like the ones before her, and Telmar will continue to be ruled by a_ King_ not a _Queen_!"

"Listen to yourself Miraz! You have become so ruthless and heartless, I now see why father made me king before you!" Caspian yelled then made his way back to his wife and children. Before he entered the room he turned to his brother, who was still looking out the window but with a different look on his face.

"I want you to go get the rings from the jewelry chamber, and bring them back to me." Caspian watched his brother walk away, fading into the darkness of the hall. After Miraz was out of site Caspian opened the door whispering to himself. "I pray that one day he too will experience happiness as I have."

Many days and nights passed as life in the castle and in the kingdom went on normally as if nothing had happened, until one morning when a cry was heard. It came from the Queen, she searched for her daughter ,but she was nowhere to be found.


	2. Chapter1

She sat quietly waiting for her day's work, running her fingers over her ring- the ring that tied her to the throne of Telmar and to her brother Prince Caspian. Anesia didn't know anything of her past, like the fact that Miraz had tried to kill her as an infant for her throne. Anesia only knew that like everyone else, she was born to serve people like Miraz and anyone else that held power in Telmar, which meant be seen and not heard but Anesia didn't follow the rules, because she saw herself as different… which she was.

"Only three more days till I can leave..."Anesia said to herself as she walked from her servant's quarters into the kitchen, to get _his_ breakfast.

"_If he is old enough to become a king, then he should get his own food."_

"How many times must I tell you to be on time dear? You know I can't always cover for you!" Lara stated loudly without even looking up from the tray she was preparing.

"I'm sorry, but I don't think the world will end just because one little prince doesn't get his food on time." Anesia said as she sat down on one of the kitchen stools.

"I know how you feel but you need to watch that mouth of yours because if one them heard you-"

"I prefer _free spirit_." Anesia said as she braided her long brown hair, not realizing how late she was going to be.

"I know your leaving in a couple of days, but that is no excuse since you've been on the edge of being condemned." Lara said as she Anesia move around the kitchen. She considered her own child ever since she had found many years ago left for dead with a gash in her shoulder…

"So is this his tray?" Anesia said, bring Lara out of her daze.

"Yes, now go before you get in trouble again." Lara said rushing the young girl out of the kitchen.

Anesia walked down the hallway humming as she passed other servants rushing to get their work done. She paused to look out of the window into the garden, admiring the exotic smell the flowers gave.

"_Why can't I work there, at least I wouldn't mouth off as Lara says."_

Anesia continued down the hall passing various rooms until she came the last one. She opened the door to reveal a room filled with various books, paintings and weapons. In the middle of the room was a slumbering Prince Caspian on a large bed, tossing and turning violently.

"And people call me strange." Anesia said as she sat down the tray on his desk. She walked over to his windows and pulled back each of the curtains and letting the light pour into the room. Anesia turned around to see Caspian hadn't moved at all.

"Get up your highness!" Anesia said walking over to his bed, earning a grunt and a hand waving her away.

"_Guess we'll do this the hard way."_

"For the last time, get up!" Anesia said as she ripped the blanket and sheets off Caspian, causing him to jump up at the coolness on his skin.

"Why must you do that?" Caspian said as he got out of his bed.

"Because it works." Anesia stated simply as she went to open the balcony curtains." You're lucky I didn't pour the milk on you."

"You really should learn how to address me." Caspian said as he sat to eat his breakfast." I could have you banished or killed easily."

"Well you haven't yet." Anesia said as she made up his bed.

Caspian sat quietly as he ate, observing the defiant and outspoken girl that served him. She reminded him of someone he was close to long ago, but he wasn't quiet sure who. As he was watching her something caught his attention. It was Anesia's ring.

"Do you always stare at people like that?" Anesia said waving her hand in Caspian's face, bring him back to earth.

"Why do you have that ring?" Caspian said still focused on the ring that rested around her neck.

"It's of no value or concern to you." Anesia said as she touched the ring with her hand. She grabbed the tray and headed for the door but she felt someone snatch her arm violently.

"I'm the Prince so if I question you, you will answer me!" Caspian said as he squeezed her elbow tighter. Anesia could feel her patience growing thinner each time he squeezed her elbow. She began to balance the tray with one hand and raise her other.

"_I'll regret this later..."_

"What the-"Caspian brought a hand to his red cheek, as he watched the girl leave the room quickly.

"_She's bold, I'll give her that; but I will find out about that ring, maybe my professor knows."_

Anesia ran down the hall without looking back, afraid what her consequence would be if she did. She turned the corner recklessly and ran into someone causing the dishes to go every where.

"I'm sorry I didn't see were I was-"

"What makes you think you can run the halls of _my_ castle?"

Anesia looked up at the person she ran into. Their eyes were cold and filled with anger and hatred. It was Lord Miraz.

"I said I was sorry." Anesia said as she stood with the tray in her hands. She looked at him briefly then walked away." Besides he isn't king."

Anesia continued to walk down the hall not realizing she was being followed. She was about to turn the corner when she was pushed roughly against the wall.

"You will speak to me with respect!" Miraz hissed as he looked at Anesia.

"I only said what was true." Anesia said as she tried to walk away but was shoved yet again.

"You little slut!" Miraz yelled as he slapped Anesia, causing her to fall to the floor. Miraz looked down at the young girl expecting to find her crying, but she wasn't. Anesia was looking back at him with the same anger and hurt he had seen many years ago.

"You…YOU!" Miraz yelled as looked at Anesia, realizing who she really was. Miraz bent down her level and squeezed her left shoulder hard, earning a cry from Anesia, confirming his beliefs.

"Bastard!" Anesia yelled as she slapped yet another member of the royal family. She ran down the hall not thinking about her consequences or the tray she left behind. Anesia ran to the place were she knew she could not be harmed… her sanctuary.

**i am sorry it took me so long to update, but i had finals and then i had to fly to Cali for my cousins graduation, which was a bad flight. long story short i stayed the night in an airport! - well i hope you all like the 1st chpter b/c i thought it was ok; i'm thinking it's going to be a Peter/OC for those who might be wondering.**

**R&R **


	3. Chapter 2

_Previously_

"_Bastard!" Anesia yelled as she slapped yet another member of the royal family. She ran down the hall not thinking about her consequences or the tray she left behind. Anesia ran to the place were she knew she could not be harmed… her sanctuary._

* * *

Tears and pain blurred Anesia's vision as she ran through the castle halls, searching for her place of refuge. She past other servants and noblemen not caring if she knocked them over in her quest for solitude. As she began slow down Anesia was met with a familiar, exotic smell.

"At least no one is in here." Anesia said to herself as she entered the garden.

Anesia walked through the garden, letting the various fragrances' calm her whole being. Making her way through the rich and luxurious garden, Anesia stopped as her eyes fell upon a deep blue flower.

"They won't miss it." Anesia said, placing the iris behind her ear. She continued on quietly through the flowers until she came to a small bench placed in the back of the garden.

"It's starting to bruise." Anesia whispered quietly as she pulled down her dress sleeve, revealing a scar surrounded by dark shades of purple and blue.

Anesia lifted her tear stained face and gazed upon the window were she knew Lara was probably explaining her disrespectful behavior yet again. A new sheet tears fell as Anesia thought of the trouble Lara went through to make sure she was here today and she'd ignored Lara's kindness.

"_I've always been trouble. Some one tried to kill me when I was an __infant and Lara helped me regardless of what others said about my health. She's closest thing I have to a family and all I've done is screw up every opportunity she's given me…"_

Wiping the tears from her eyes, Anesia got up and began to run. This she wasn't running from Caspian or Miraz… she was running from herself and her own fears. Anesia turned the corner and ran into some one yet again, but this time it was different.

"I'm so sorry, I-I mean are you ok?" Anesia said as she looked at the man that sat across from her, gathering his various trinkets and papers.

"It's ok my dear but I think I should be asking you the same question?" Cornelius said, gesturing to Anesia's tear stained cheeks. He watched Anesia as she got up, wondering why she looked so familiar as if he knew her from long ago… then he saw it. Yet again the ring grabbed some ones attention.

"If I may ask, how long have you had that ring?" Cornelius said as he looked up at the girl.

"_Not again! What is __it __with this ring?"_

"Umm… well actually I was found with it when I was a baby."

The Professor's old grey eyes lit up as he thought of who she could be…the one that was forgotten long ago.

"What is your name dear? if you don't mind my asking." Cornelius questioned as his mind filled with possibilities and ideas as to how she could be here, alive.

"It's Anesia. I'm sorry but you never told your name?" Anesia said as she watched the old man's face twist and turn as if he was on the brink of a major discovery.

"Oh I'm sorry, I'm Doctor Cornelius or Professor, which ever you prefer." Cornelius said as he shook Anesia's hand.

"Well it was nice to meet you but I have to get back to work." Anesia said then turned began to walk back to the kitchen.

"Wait!" Cornelius shouted, causing Anesia to stop immediately." There is something I think you should see."

"I'm sorry but I-"

"It's ok; I'll tell whoever you work for that you were helping me." Cornelius said as he caught up to the young woman.

"Ok, then lead the way Professor." Anesia said as she let him pass her, not knowing the importance of were she was about to go.

**PCPCPCPCPCPCPCPCPCPCPCPCPCPCPCPCPCPCPCPCPC**

A glow of orange and red was the only light that Anesia had as she followed the Professor below the castle, wondering what it was he had to show her.

"Are we lost?" Anesia as said she looked around, not finding her familiar surroundings.

"No we aren't lost." The Professor said as he stopped at an old wooden door." We're here."

Doctor Cornelius opened the door revealing a room filled with various painting of rulers past and old parchments scattered on many old shelves. Anesia stood quietly by the door as the professor searched through various books and papers rapidly.

"Do you need any help?'

"Ha! Here it is!" Cornelius shouted as he held up an old parchment.

"What is it?" Anesia said as she looked over the professor's shoulder.

"This dear is your birth certificate; actually yours and your brother's birth certificate." Cornelius said, handing her the piece of paper.

"Ha-ha very funny but I have no family, I was found badly wounded as a baby." Anesia said then turned to leave, disowning the idea of her as royalty.

"You are mistaken Anesia, I mean _Princess_ Anesia II."

Anesia stopped dead in her tracks. "Your crazy if you think I'm some princess, its impossible."

"Is it?" Cornelius said as he handed Anesia the old piece of paper.

_**On this night of June twenty-eighth,**__** during the era of Change, a princess and prince were born into the royal family. **_

_**Their names are Princess Anesia II and Prince Caspian X, carrying on their parents' names.**_

_**On the same night the twins were presented with rings symbolizing their status as the future rulers of Telmar-**_

Anesia looked at the paper in shock. She rubbed her eyes repeatedly think the paper would change, but it didn't. "I-I it cant be…"

Cornelius handed her another parchment, only this time it wasn't a birth certificate.

_**Several months after the births of Princess Anesia II and Caspian X, the princess was abducted from the castle. A **_

_**team of the best Telmarine soldiers were sent out to look for the lost princess.**_

_**After man**__**y days and months of searching the king and queen solemnly called off their search, making their remaining **_

_**child, Prince Caspian X, the sole heir to the **__**Telmarine**__** throne-**_

"Are you ok princess?" Cornelius said as he watched Anesia sit down on an old chair, looking pale in the face.

"I need to leave…get some air." Anesia said quickly then ran up the stairs, leaving the professor in a state of confusion. Anesia ran up came to the top of the stairs, grasping the wall as she grew paler than before.

"_he's crazy , yeah the old man is crazy because I'm not this princess he's talking about_

"This cant be true, I'm not some-" Anesia looked down the hall to find a familiar figure moving towards her. She tried to shout for them but was soon consumed by the darkness around her.

* * *

**first i'd like to thank everyone who has reviewed my story so far, b/c it helps me continue writing! I hope you all enjoyed chapter 2!**

**R&R**


	4. Chapter 3

Previously

_Previously_

"_This cant be true, I'm not some-"Anesia looked down the hall to find a familiar figure moving towards her. She tried to shout for them but was soon consumed by the darkness around her._

* * *

"Argh my head…" Anesia groaned as she sat up in the bed, removing the cloth from her forehead. She looked towards the window to discover the moon shining back at her through the smooth glass, showing her how long she had been passed out.

"I_ don't remember coming here… all I remember is that professor telling me I'm some princess and then I blacked out."_

Carefully and quietly, Anesia got out of the bed to search her surroundings. The room was filled with many books, trinkets and old paintings that resembled stories she was told as a child by Lara. As she moved around the room, Anesia discovered an ivory horn sticking out of a pile papers on a desk.

"Wonder what this is for?" Anesia said to herself as she held the horn up in the moon light as it showed the carvings of a lion's face.

"Ah you're up." Cornelius said as he entered the room carrying a torch that lit the whole room and a cup of tea. As Cornelius went to sit down the tea, he saw what Anesia had in her hands." Please put that down."

"Sorry, I didn't know it was important." Anesia said as she put the horn down and took her cup of tea and sat on the bed.

"It's ok… it's just- this horn took me a long time to find." Cornelius said he as placed the treasure on his shelf carefully.

Anesia observed the old professor wondering how he could get her to his room with out any help. She knew she had seen someone before her black out, but she couldn't remember who it was.

"Um how did you get me here? No offense but I don't think you could have by your self." Anesia said hoping she wasn't to bold in speaking her mind.

"It's ok dear I'm not offended. Actually he was supposed to be here, but I guess he's wondered off again, excuse me for a moment." Cornelius said then left quickly, leaving Anesia to sort through her own thoughts.

" _I hope the guy isn't a complete ass…maybe he'll be cute and make the situation better than it seems right now-"_

Anesia was so deeply immersed in her thoughts that she didn't notice the professor and the mystery guest had entered the room once again.

"Princess- I mean Anesia this is who helped me carry you." Cornelius said as he gestured to the young man beside him… Prince Caspian.

"Remember me?" Caspian said as he stepped forward pointing to his face, were a small red streak remained from were Anesia had slapped him earlier.

"Sorry about that…" Anesia said looking at the mark she'd left." I don't like being bombarded with questions."

"It's ok; I should have never talked to you that way or grabbed you… I was raised better than that." Caspian said as he sat down by Anesia.

"If this all you needed to show me, then I've got to leave." Anesia said as she headed for the door.

"Wait! I need to tell him with you him here." Cornelius said causing her stop immediately.

"Not this again…" Anesia said, not caring if Caspian or the professor heard her.

"Whether you care or not, he does have the right to know about you." Cornelius said.

"Fine." Anesia said bitterly then sat down once again by Caspian." It's not like he'll believe you…"

Caspian looked back and forth at Anesia and the professor, truly confused about the situation. What did they know about him that he didn't already know?

"Excuse me professor, what are you talking about?" Caspian said as he stood up.

"Calm down my Prince." Cornelius said as he patted Caspian on the shoulder."

"Oh sure tell him to be calm, like you told me." Anesia said quietly, earning her a look from the professor that made her roll her eyes. "Well it's true."

"Caspian do you remember your mother ever mentioning that you had a sister?" Cornelius said, choosing his words carefully.

"Yes, that was the reason she was depressed because she had lost my sister when she was only a baby." Caspian said tightening his jaw." That was the reason she killed herself."

Anesia watched Caspian trying to hold back his tears at the memory of his mother, trying to think of a way to help him. She pulled out the necklace that held her ring, and began to wonder if she really was the lost princess Professor Cornelius spoke of.

"Will you tell him already?" Anesia said raising her voice at the professor.

"Prince Caspian X I would like to meet Princess Anesia II, your sister." Cornelius said as he gestured towards Anesia.

"Your not joking are you?" Caspian asked as he looked at his professor, who shook his head no. "Well how can you be sure?"

"Read this." Cornelius said as he handed Caspian the birth certificate that he took earlier. Caspian's dark eyes grew wide as he read the old parchment, over and over to make sure it wasn't a lie.

"And if you don't believe that, then look at your selves in the mirror." Cornelius pushed the newly found siblings in front of the mirror, were looked at themselves and each other in shock. They looked exactly a like aside from the fact that Anesia was a shorter and had softer features than Caspian, who was chiseled and defined by his masculinity.

"Can I see you ring please?" Caspian said as he look at his sister, hoping he wouldn't get slapped this time.

"Sure." Anesia removed her necklace and handed it to Caspian. He held his ring in one hand and hers in the other as he looked between the two. Once again the prince's eyes widened as saw something only a member of the royal family would have , a blue stone blue like the clearest ocean water, in the shape of an "A" on the outside of the ring. Caspian stood silent, neither confirming nor denying that Anesia was his indeed his sister.

"I thought you were supposed to be dead." Caspian said after several minutes.

"I almost was." Anesia said then pulled her left dress sleeve to reveal a large scar with a fresh bruise.

"Who did that?'

"Who ever wanted me dead, but it didn't work because I'm still here." Anesia said as she pulled up her sleeve.

"I'm going to leave you two to talk." Cornelius said as he walked towards the door." Please, take your time."

After the professor had left, Caspian and Anesia remained in silence, unsure of what to say to each other.

"Is there anything you want to know?" Caspian asked as he sat by his sister." You know about our parents or anything else."

"Are you sure? Don't you have to go be a Prince and rule the kingdom?" Anesia said jokingly earning a smile from her new found family.

"It's fine; besides my uncle already acts as if he is king, so why not let do so for the night." Caspian replied as he thought of Miraz briefly, not know what trouble he would bring him in the future.

"Ok, then tell me everything you know."

* * *

Miraz walked down the moon lit hallway, still thinking of the young girl he ran into earlier in the day.

"_I thought I killed her all those years ago…oh well once __Prunaprismia gives__ birth to a son I'll have them both killed and I will be king of Telmar."_

Miraz continued down the dimly lit hall until he heard voices coming from a familiar room. He approached Caspian's door to hear a male and female laughing happily.

"Enjoy your happiness now, for it will end soon." Miraz hissed towards the door, then turned and continued in the direction of his pregnant wife, who was supposed to give birth at any given moment.

**sorry i have updated as soon as you all would like ,but working with little kids makes me tired and not want to do much. I'm going on vacation for 2 weeks starting next week so i'll try to update again before i go!!**

**R&R**


	5. Chapter 4

**I completely forgot about the disclaimers in previous chapters!! so i dont the movie or books or the song...i do own Anesia!**

**Enjoy!**

_Previously_

"_Enjoy your happiness now, for it will end soon." Miraz hissed towards the door, then turned and continued in the direction of his pregnant wife, who was supposed to give birth at any given moment._

* * *

Over the next few days Anesia's opinion of Caspian changed completely, causing her to look at him in a new light. Every day they each learned something new about each other that brought them closer together as brother and sister, prince and princess.

"You really are like our mother." Caspian said as he and Anesia sat in the garden.

"How could that be, I never even knew her." Anesia said as she got up and began collecting various flowers in her basket.

"That doesn't matter." Caspian said as he joined Anesia." You're not afraid to speak your mind like her and you love the garden, at least from what I've seen."

"I guess, but that doesn't prove that we are similar." Anesia said as she stood with her arms wide open absorbing the sun's warm rays.

"Why are you so intent on doubting you are like her?" Caspian asked as he met Anesia's gaze." You're her daughter so why deny it?"

"Because…the idea of actually being more than someone's help is still hard for me to get used to." Anesia said as she sat down In the middle of all the flowers.

"At least try ." Caspian said as he sat beside her, thinking of other questions to ask her." You don't happen to sing at all, do you?"

"Where did you pull that question from?" Anesia said as she looked at her brother with confusion written all over her face.

"Well our mother would sing me to sleep when I was young and I was wondering if you also gained that gift from her as well." Caspian replied as he watched her begin to make small arrangements with the flowers she'd picked.

"I can try." Anesia said as she stood up and brushed the grass from her dress." Do you have any suggestions?"

"Umm… there was a song she used to sing…"Caspian said as he tried to recall the distant memory." I think it was called Walking in the Air; do you know that?"

"Yeah, Lara would sing it to me when I ever I had a nightmare." Anesia said then took a deep breath." Sorry if it sounds horrible."

"_We're walking in the __air, we're floating in the moon__lit sky, the people far below are sleeping as we fly. We're holding very tight,__ I'm riding in the midnight blue, and I'm finding I can fly so high above with you__. Far__ across the world the villages go by like dreams, the rivers and the hills, the forest and the streams__. Children gazed open-mouthed taken by surprise, nobody down below believes their eyes. We're surfing in the air, we're swimming in the frozen sky, and we're drifting over icy mountains floating by…"_

Caspian listened closely as if he was a child being told a fairytale, completely in awe of how Anesia sounded like their mother. He looked up at Anesia and could have sworn he saw his mother for a moment as a small breeze passed through the garden.

"Is it so bad that you have to zone me out?" Anesia said as she sat by Caspian, bring him out of his daydream.

"No, no. It's just that you sounded a lot like her. Amazing." Caspian said truthfully.

"Thanks." Anesia said then turned to face her brother." You're not how I had expected you be- you know after you found out about me."

"Did you expect me to feel threatened, angry, or jealous because someone else might be in line before me for the throne; because if you did you were thinking of my- _our_ uncle, Miraz." Caspian said, switching his gaze towards the castle.

"I didn't know that was a touchy subject." Anesia said, immediately regretting what she had said.

"It's ok; I know you didn't mean it that way." Caspian said as he rose from his spot on the ground once again." I think we should go soon."

"Yeah I think Lara is beginning to suspect things." Anesia said as she picked up her basket and walked out after Caspian to return to the life she shouldn't be living.

** - -**

"Why is he always hanging around that girl?" Prunaprismia said to her self as she sat by the window, watch the prince & servant girl walk towards the garden gate.

"Who are you talking to?" Miraz said as he entered their bedroom to check on his wife and un-born child.

"I was just wondering why Caspian, our nephew, has been hanging around that girl for the past few days." Prunaprismia said as she rested a hand on her swollen stomach while pointing to the window.

"What girl?" Miraz walked to the window to see Caspian and Anesia leaving the garden together, and the anger when first saw Anesia came to rise again as he kicked a table across the room.

"Little bitch! How dare she think that she can go up to him and fill his mind with nonsense?" Miraz hissed as he remained by the window." She will die along with him if I am given son."

"It's just some servant girl; I don't understand why you're so mad." Prunaprismia said as walked towards her husband trying to calm his rising anger.

"You have no idea, so just be quiet!" Miraz yelled, pushing Prunaprismia out of the way making her fall to the floor, crying out as if she had been stoned .

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean-"Miraz tried to apologize as his wife let out another blood curdling cry of pain." Stop screaming or else the guards' will-"

"I'm not screaming because you pushed me! It's because my water just broke after I fell!" Prunaprismia yelled causing Miraz to wince at her harsh tone.

"Guards!" Miraz yelled as two men appeared in the doorway." Go get the midwife now! If you're slow and deny me my _son_ or daughter I will have your life!"

** - -**

"Were have you been? That doesn't even matter now because you're here and I need your help!" Lara yelled as she handed various bowls of warm water to women running in and out.

"_We need more water!"_

"What's going on?" Anesia said as she sat down on a stool, confused by the chaos that surrounded her.

"Lady Prunaprismia has gone into labor and they are requesting warm water at all times so they'll be ready every minute!" Lara said as she filled several more bowls with water." And I need you to help deliver these!"

Anesia opened her mouth to speak but was given a look that would scare the devil himself and stopped immediately, grabbing a bowl and leaving quickly not even knowing were she was to go.

"_I guess I'll f__ol__low all the women who are running around like chickens with their heads cut off…"_

The hallways were filled with noise and women running left and trying to fulfill every command given by Prunaprismia in her time need, not caring who they ran into as long as did as they were told. Anesia made her way through the cluttered careful not to spill any water as some women had around her. As soon as she spotted the room , Anesia quickly made her way in , only to be greeted shouts thrown in here direction.

"_Why are you here?"_

"_Give me the water!"_

"_Get out!"_

"Fine, if I'm not needed here, I leave." Anesia said as she shoved the bowl water into someone hands , only to be stopped by an older woman , who appeared to be the midwife for Prunaprismia.

" You need to go more pain medicine!" the midwife said then threw Anesia back into the hallway of chaos.

" She could have at least said please." Anesia mumbled as she set out on her new task. The hallway was had become even more crowded than Anesia remembered in the few minutes she had gone.

"_Seriously who needs this many people for one birth?"_

Reluctantly Anesia made her way back down the hallway to find the medicine the midwife had asked her to get for Lady Prunaprismia. Anesia made her way past the others until she came to room were people were leaving and entering with different bottles of ointment and medicine. Quickly Anesia grabbed the medicine she needed and hurried down the hall , only to collide with some else who was in a hurry as well.

"Sorry I didn't see you." Anesia said as she picked up the medicine and observed the man the stood before her, clad in armor.

"Just don't let it happen again." General Gozelle said then brushed past her into the next room.

"The least you could-"Anesia said as she attempted to enter the same room but stopped when she saw who was in there. It was Miraz.

"Shouldn't he be worrying about his wife...?" Anesia said to herself as she stood outside the door, listening in on their conversation.

"What_ is it that you need my lord?"_

"_I need you to have your best archers ready at a moments notice.  
_

"_Why?"_

"_Because, if Prunaprismia gives birth to a son then I want Caspian killed."_

"_But how will you cover it up?"_

"_I'll have a bow placed in the bed of the servant girl Caspian has been around for the past few days; she'll be accused, found guilty, and executed."_

"_Ah, so a young woman is going to take the blame for a grown man's dirty work-"_

Anesia held her hand over her mouth, suppressing a cry filled with sorrow and anger at Miraz's blunt and sharp words on killing Caspian and blaming her for it. A lone tear fell from Anesia's dark brown eyes as she slid down the wall letting the world around her pass by her in slow motion. Getting up, Anesia knew what she had to do… so she began to run, forgetting about she had set out to do originally. Anesia ran quickly knowing that she knocked people down as she did but she didn't care because they weren't what she was concerned with, they weren't Caspian.

"Please be there…" Anesia prayed as she turned the corner towards Caspian's room. Soon as Anesia reached his room she began to bang on endlessly not caring who heard her. The banging finally ceased once Caspian opened the door, concerned by what was in front of him.

"What's wrong?" Caspian said as he shut the door then sat by his desk across from Anesia.

"H-how is your relationship with Miraz?' Anesia said as she got up and began to pace back and forth.

"We're civil with each other when necessary." Caspian said as he watched his sister continually pace." Why?"

" I was on my way to give medicine to the midwife for your aunt since she's in labor and I ran into some general who was on his way to talk to Miraz, so I decided to follow him and eavesdrop …"Anesia took a deep breath." Miraz told him that if his wife gives him a son he'll have you killed immediately and that'll he'll frame me for the death…"

**I hope you all liked it, since i kind of rushed it a little so i could post before i leave!** **i will be writing whiel i'm gone so i'll be able to update when i come back, so i hope this chapter holds you all till then.**

**R&R**


	6. Chapter 5

**I dont own the wonderful narnia series... but i own Anesia!!**

**Enjoy!**

_Previously_

" _I was on my way to give medicine to the midwife for your aunt since she's in labor and I ran into some general who was on his way to talk to Miraz, so I decided to follow him and eavesdrop …"Anesia took a deep breath." Miraz told him that if his wife gives him a son he'll have you killed immediately and that'll he'll frame me for the death…"_

* * *

Caspian looked at his sister as if she had lost her mind. He knew his uncle wanted his throne, but he didn't think he would go to such great lengths to do so, after all they were family right?

"You've been in the sun to long." Caspian said as he took off his armor from his training earlier in the day." Miraz is crazy, but he isn't a killer."

"You seriously think I'd make something like this up?" Anesia shouted frustrated by her brother's stupidity. She pulled down her left dress sleeve showing him the bruise yet again." He did this to me, just for Being a smart ass, think of what he'd do to you."

Caspian opened his mouth to respond but he was interrupted by a very flustered professor Cornelius running in and shutting the door quickly." Are you ok professor?"

"I'm fine my prince, but it is you I worry about." Cornelius said after he caught his breath." I have some terrible news-"

"Let me guess, it's about my uncle killing me and Anesia if he is given a son." Caspian said as he looked out his window, watching the sun fade away, and then back at the professor." I don't believe you or her."

"Please knock some sense into his hard head." Anesia said as she looked at the professor." He'll probably end up believing you over me."

"Well I didn't hear what you said earlier, but I sure it'll fall into place with what I say." Cornelius said as he looked at both Anesia and Caspian, and then took a deep breath." I was in my room preparing for Caspian's lessons the next day, when one of the guards came to tell me Prunaprismia was in labor and that Miraz wanted to see me. So I followed the guard until he took me into a room, were I found Miraz and General Gozelle…"

Anesia shot Caspian an _"I told you so"_look, which Caspian ignored as he waited for the professor to continue his story.

"He had called me into the room to write an announcement that you had been killed by Anesia in your sleep with a bow and arrow and that she was to be executed for your murder the following day…"

Caspian sat down subconsciously in an almost daze as he thought of he had just heard from Anesia and then his professor. He was shocked that his own flesh and blood would want him dead.

"Why would he ask you to write that if he knows you're his professor?" Anesia said as moved to sit by Caspian." And how does he know who I am?"

"To answer the first question, it's because Miraz thinks I'd care to save my life more so than Caspian's life which isn't true because I made I promise to his father …" Cornelius looked at Caspian, who attempted to speak but he silenced him with his hand." As for knowing about you, I don't know.

"He must have seen us together- I mean how else would he know who you are?" Caspian said, breaking his temporary silence." It's not like he knows who you _really_ are."

Anesia blocked out the two men and focused on her own thoughts.

"_He has to have seen together, I mean how else could he know…"_

Anesia let out a small cry. She knew how Miraz knew who she was, and it wasn't becauseof just seeing her with Caspian for the past few days. "I know…"

"You know what?" Caspian asked as he looked at Anesia confused by what she meant.

"I know how Miraz knows who I am…" Anesia said as she brought hand to her left shoulder." It was right after I slapped Caspian…I was running down the hall when I ran into Miraz. He said something not running in his home and I said your not the king- then he slapped for being smart and then he just looked at me… then he began screaming "YOU,YOU!" I thought he was crazy, then reached for my left shoulder and squeezed right were my scar is…"

"He did that to you?" Caspian said as he felt his anger rising quickly, but he calmed down when he felt Anesia gently touch his arm.

"He is the one who tried to kill me, he's the reason no one ever knew about me."

"Are you sure, I mean –"

"Only me, Lara, and person who tried to kill me know were that scar is." Anesia said as she held back her tears.

"I'm sorry for everything he put you through…" Caspian said as he hugged his sister tightly. Right then he made a promise to Anesia silently that he would never let her be harms way again.

Cornelius had silently been watching the two interact and strengthen their bond as brother and sister, happy that he could have helped with such a happy reunion; but he had not forgotten the situation at hand, which is why he had formed a plan for Anesia and Caspian's escape.

"I have a plan and all I ask is that you both be ready at any moment for it, no questions asked." Cornelius said catching their attention. Anesia looked at him, unsure of if she should listen to him.

"You can trust him." Caspian said as he looked at Anesia sincerely.

"Ok. So what should I do?" Anesia said as she got up.

"Just back to work, and leave the rest to me."

* * *

"We need more water! Prunaprismia is about to give birth!" A woman yelled as she came running in the kitchen.

"Anesia, take these bowls now!" Lara shouted as she handed the two bowls to her then shooed her out of the kitchen with the other woman.

"This way! Hurry!" The woman shouted as Anesia hurried to catch up with her, cursing her under her breath.

"_When is he going to come get me?"_

"In here!"

Anesia was let into the same room she was in previously only this time it was more chaotic than before as she heard Prunaprismia cry out as her contractions were even closer.

"I need you to be ready to hand water as soon as the baby is out." The midwife ordered. Anesia just looked at her and nodded, not caring what she had to; the only thing she was concerned with was the plan, which she didn't know.

"Ok I need you to push on the count of three- one…two…three!"

Prunaprismia let out a cry that made Anesia almost drop her bowls of water.

"One more push! One. Two…push!"

The room was filled with sighs of relief as midwife delivered the child safely. Anesia immediately handed her the bowls of and headed for the door…

"It's a boy."

Anesia felt her heart drop to her stomach as she heard those three horrible words. "_Great, now I'm going to die tomorrow…"_ Anesia made her way back to kitchen still running those three words over and over in her mind. Suddenly she felt someone grab her.

"Who the hell-"

"Moments notice."

Anesia sighed when she knew that it was the professor and opened her mouth to speak, but was immediately pulled away by Professor Cornelius. Anesia kept quiet as she followed the professor and didn't ask where they were going. They came to stop in front of a familiar door; Cornelius raised his hand and knocked on the profusely until it was answered.

"It's the middle of the night-"

"It's a boy and your uncle knows. He and who ever he hired will be here any minute." Cornelius said as he and Anesia made their way into Caspian's room. Caspian nodded his and immediately put on his armor and shoes.

"This way." Cornelius said as he led them to a secret door. The professor quickly opened the door and pushed Anesia and Caspian, then closed it right when Gozelle and his best archers entered. Caspian stopped mid step as he heard the arrows pierce his bed, knowing that could have been him.

"Come on." Anesia whispered as pulled Caspian by the arm, bringing him out of his daze. They continued down the small passage until the came to the stable.

"Where are we going?" Caspian asked as looked the professor, truly confused.

"I want you two the go into the forest, the men will be too afraid to follow you." Cornelius said as he handed Caspian his sword and Anesia a bow and arrow.

"Are you serious? Do you know what is in there? I mean there centaurs and –"

"I know dear that is why I want you to go there, because they are afraid of them, the Narnians." Cornelius said as he helped Anesia on Caspian's horse.

"But I only thought they were just stories, like the one you told me." Caspian said as put on his cloak.

"_I hear them!"_

"_They are in the stable!"_

"I can't explain to you now-"Cornelius paused as he pulled out an ivory horn wrapped in cloth and handed it to Caspian.

That's the horn I saw the other day." Anesia whispered to her self.

"_He said it took him a long time to find it, so why is he it giving to Caspian?"_

"What is this for-"

"Only blow it if your lives are in danger." Cornelius said then smacked the horse." Go!"

Anesia and Caspian galloped quickly, but not before Anesia could turn around and see the professor being taken away by the guards.

* * *

"Are you ok?" Caspian asked as they rode quickly through the field, with General Gozelle and his men behind them.

"Aside from the fact I'm running for my life into a forest were there are supposed creatures, I'm fine." Anesia said as she held onto Caspian.

"Good." Caspian said as they continued through the field until they came to a river. He turned to look at Anesia who was already bracing herself for the cold water.

"Here we go." Caspian lead the horse into the river, carefully making their way across as the water sloshed around them. Anesia managed not squeal about the temperature of the water, until she turned around and saw General Gozelle and his men gaining on them.

"Hurry they are right behind us!"

Caspian sped up and soon reached the shore and continued till he came to the forest.

"Are you ready because once we go in we can probably never come back." Anesia nodded her head and they took off into the forest leaving everything she knew behind.

General Gozelle hurried through the river once he saw that Caspian and the servant girl had entered the forest. He head for the forest until he stopped and realized that he was the only one.

"Why have you stopped?"

"Because that place gives us the creeps." One solider bravely spoke up.

"Fine then you little girls can explain to Lord Miraz why we didn't catch them!" Gozelle said as he pointed towards the forest. His men grumbled as they made their way into the forest hoping they weren't too late.

"Are they behind us?" Caspian said as they rode through the dark forest.

"No-"Anesia turned forward to see branch in their way." Look out-"

It was too late. Caspian had already run into the branch, knocking them both off the horse. Anesia sat up to hear Gozelle's men getting closer. She turned around when she heard a noise and saw three small figures coming towards them.

"C-Caspian…" Anesia said as she pointed towards the small figures.

"The horn…" Caspian said then grabbed it blew.

"No!" one of the small figures yelled, and then knocked Caspian out cold.

Anesia screamed as she watched two of figures drag her brother towards a little house. She then turned to see another figure that had went after the Telmarine soliders.

"No they'll kill you!" Anesia yelled as she ran after the figure only to be grabbed and tied up by one of the soliders. Anesia tried to scream but it was muffled and no use. Her only hope was the horn that Caspian blew and whoever heard it…where ever they are.

**First i want to thank everyone who has the reviewed my story so far!! i'm glad i'm able to write something people enjoy! i'll try to put up another chapter before i leave next tuesday!**

**R&R**

**-megan**


	7. Chapter 6

**I dont own the wonderful narnia series...i own anesia!**

**ENJOY!**

_Previously_

"_No they'll kill you!" Anesia yelled as she ran after the figure only to be grabbed and tied up by one of the soliders. Anesia tried to scream but it was muffled and no use. Her only hope was the horn that Caspian blew and whoever heard it…where ever they are._

* * *

Large rays of sunlight spread over the cars, buses and people in the bustling below. People young and old were rushing to get home or to finish their days work, passing by the various schools that various schools that had just been let out for the day. Among the sea of students there seemed to one young in particular who was in a hurry.

"Hey watch where your going!" the cab driver yelled as he stopped abruptly to find a young girl standing in front of his cab.

"Sorry!" Lucy said then hurried across the busy street towards the subway station.

"Kids these days…"

On the other side of the street stood a young woman at a newsstand engrossed in a magazine she held, not interested in communicating with anyone at the time, especially the young man coming her way.

"You go to the all girls school down the road don't you?"

Susan looked up to find a boy her age, not gazing at her but at her chest. _"Honestly, could he at least look at me and not my chest…guys can be such pigs." _Susan coughed light causing the boy to look away sheepishly, then back at her again…in the face.

"Yes, I do." Susan paid the man at the news stand and began to walk away, only to be followed by the same boy.

"I-I remembered you because I always see you sitting by yourself." The boy said hoping he had not offended her.

"I prefer to be left alone." Susan stated then tried to continue on her way, only to have him jump in front of her yet again.

"By the way what's your name?"

"It's…Phyllis." Susan then continued on her walk, only to be stopped by someone again, but this time it was her sister.

"Susan, you've got to come, quickly!" Lucy said urgently as she grabbed her sister by the hand and led her to the subway station.

"What's going on Lu?" Susan asked as the two entered the station and began to make their way down the stairs, pushing past the other student that crowded the stair well cheering and shouting_ "fight, fight!"_

"Its peter-"

The two sisters looked down to see what seemed to be three boys fighting one. Susan frowned when she recognized the one, it was her brother. She tried to move forward but stopped when she locked eyes with her brother briefly, letting him know her disappointment. Susan turned around to see some else she knew pushing their way to fight and tried to stop them, but Lucy beat her to it.

"Edmund!"

Lucy knew it was no use once she saw Edmund jump on the back of one boys', taking him down to the ground. The girls stood watching the fight, knowing they couldn't stop it no matter how hard they tried.

"All right break it up, now!" shouted a guarded as he ran over with two other guards right behind him.

The students began to break apart slowly, grumbling about how they wish they fight would have continued. Soon all the students were gone except for Susan and Lucy who stood by waiting for their brothers.

"Next time act your age!

Peter looked at the guard and yanked his arm away violently and walked passed his siblings quickly, not caring what they had to say about him fighting. He only cared about getting home, no questions asked.

**PCPCPCPCPCPCPCPCPCPCPC**

"Your welcome." Edmund said as he walked over to the bench were his brother and sisters were sitting in silence.

"I had it sorted, so I didn't need your help." Peter said annoyed as he got up and began to pace back and forth in front of his siblings.

"Well what was it this time?" Susan questioned as she looked at her brother, hoping he would answer truthfully.

"He bumped me." Peter said as he pointed to one of three boys standing at the opposite end of the station.

"So you hit him?" Lucy said as she looked at her brother, scared to see him so out character.

"No, after he bumped me they tried to make me apologize. That's when I hit him."

"Really, is that hard just to walk away?" Susan said as she looked at her brother once again with great disappointment.

"I shouldn't have to!" Peter said raising his voice as he faced his siblings again. "Don't you ever get tired of being treated like a kid?

"We are kids Pete!" Edmund said as he tried to reason with his brother.

"Well I wasn't always." Peter said as they all fell silent, knowing his true frustration. "It's been a year since we left Narnia. How long does he expect us to wait?"

"I think its time to accept that is were we belong." Susan said as gestured to their familiar surroundings. Susan stopped once she saw the boy she talked to earlier, coming her way. "Quick, pretend your talking to me."

"We _are _talking to you." Edmund said as he looked at his sister with a confused look.

Lucy watched her older siblings, glad she didn't have to deal with the trials and tribulations of being a teenager just yet. Suddenly everything around her began to speed up, and then she felt something pinch her small arm.

"Ow!" Lucy said as she jumped and looked at Edmund who was sitting next to her.

"I didn't do it." Edmund said as he stood up looking at Lucy.

"Hey, knock it off Ed!" Peter said as he jumped up looking at his brother accusingly.

"I said I didn't-"

"Wait, it wasn't Edmund!" Lucy said as she looked around the station, which was peeling away minute by minute, tile by tile." I think it was…magic."

"Everyone hold hands." Susan commanded as the wind began to pick up around them. The Pevensies' quickly joined hands as they held tight, bracing themselves for what ever was coming their way. Slowly the train, the people, and everything else around peeled away, only to reveal a long beach, with ocean water so clear you could see all its hidden wonders.

Lucy stepped forward and turned to her siblings smiling before she ran to go play in the ocean, with Susan, Edmund, and Peter following after her, happy to be home in Narnia once again.

* * *

"Great I'm right back were I started…" Anesia said as she woke up to find her self in a cell, in the castle she attempted to escape from. "Well minus the being in a cell part."

"Do you always talk to yourself?"

Anesia turned around to see the small figure she had tried to stop the previous night. He had turned out to be a small man with long messy hair and dirty clothes and face.

"Who are you?"

"Trumpkin." Trumpkin said as he saw Anesia continue to stair at him. "What you've never seen a dwarf before?"

"Sorry- it's just that I always thought you all were just part of the fairytales Lara would tell me." Anesia said as she looked away immediately.

"Sorry to disappoint you but Narnians are real." Trumpkin said as he observed Anesia." Why are you down here, your one of _them_?"

"Because of who I am, actually who I shouldn't be…" Anesia said quietly as she thought of her brother, hoping that he was alive and well." I'm Anesia by the way."

"You didn't answer my question." Trumpkin said completely ignoring what Anesia had just said. "Why are you here?"

"Because I'm supposed to be-"

Anesia stopped when she saw General Gozelle coming down the stairs with two other men behind him.

"Get up and stay quiet!" Gozelle yelled as he unlocked the cell. Anesia and Trumpkin both got up reluctantly, knowing that if they tried to escape they'd only be killed. The other to guards quickly grabbed them and began to tie them up, including a cloth over their mouths. Soon as the guards were done General Gozelle lead them out and down the hall, not telling them where they were going.

**PCPCPCPCPCPCPC**

"How much longer can we sit and trust Lord Miraz and let him act as if he were king?" Lord Sopespian shouted as he sat in the room of council with the rest of the lords." If our own Prince isn't safe then that doesn't leave us much room!"

"How dare you accuse Miraz of such acts!" Lord Montoya said as he rose from his chair and pointed to Caspian's empty chair." He would never do that to the late king's son!"

"You wouldn't know-"

"Gentlemen I'm sorry that I am late." Miraz said as he entered the room and sat down in his chair, causing everyone to silence themselves. "I've been dealing with other matters."

"Ahh yes, my condolences that your beloved nephew disappeared on the same night your son is born." Lord Sopespian said as he looked Miraz direct in the eyes, making him look away quickly.

"Thank your Lord Sopespian for your concern, but dear Caspian was kidnapped in the middle of the night." Miraz said, as other lord began to talk in whispers. Miraz looked around the room then to the door, were he found General Gozelle standing." It was one of our own that aided in his kidnapping.

"Who?"

"A mere servant girl." Miraz said as he gestured towards the door. Everyone turned towards the door to find General Gozelle pulling in Anesia by the arm to the middle of the room. Anesia kicked Gozelle as she tried to get away only to be slapped across the face and thrown to the floor.

"_Kill her!"_

"_Treason, hang her!"_

"_Slit her little throat!"_

"Gentlemen she will pay her dues, but she wasn't the only who took part in the kidnapping of our beloved prince…" Miraz said as he looked at Anesia briefly then back at the council." It was the Narnians that helped her."

"You honestly expect us to believe that fairytale creatures helped a mere girl kidnap Caspian?" Lord Sopespain questioned Miraz.

Miraz looked at General Gozelle, who nodded back and left the room once more." Councilmen I give a narnian."

General Gozelle re-entered, pulling Trumpkin by the collar as the rest of the men watched in amazement, wondering how a fictional creature could be so real right before their eyes. Gozelle dropped Trumpkin before Lord Miraz then walked away. Miraz stepped forwards so he could get a better look at the creature that knelt before him.

"Speak." Miraz commanded as he took the cloth off that was tied around his mouth, only to have Trumpkin glare at him continually.

"I said SPEAK!" Miraz shouted as he slapped Trumpkin across the face, making Anesia wince at the resounding sound.

"And you wonder why we don't like you." Trumpkin said as looked Miraz directly in the eye.

"General Gozelle." Miraz called as continued to look at the dwarf. As soon as General Gozelle reached him he lowered his voice." I want you to have two of your men take him and the girl out on a river or the ocean and drown them."

* * *

Edmund Pevensie stood in the middle of the ocean as he watched his brother and sister's splashing each other happily in the ocean, glad that they were all back in Narnia. Edmund turned around to find a large stone ruins behind them in the distance on a glorious hillside facing the ocean.

"Ed?" Peter said as he walked over to his brother." What's wrong?"

"Where do you suppose we are?" Edmund said as he crossed his arms, continuing to look at the fallen structure before him trying to figure out what it was.

"Where do you think we are?" Peter said as he looked at brother, not understanding what he meant.

"It's just that I don't remember there being any ruins in Narnia." Edmund replied, catching Susan and Lucy's attention.

"Well then let's go check it out." Peter said as he headed out of the water and started towards the hill, with Susan, Edmund, and Lucy right behind him. They made their way up hill quickly as Peter cleared a path for the rest them pass through the branches that stuck out. When Pevensies' reached the ruins they all stood in awe of the tremendous view of the ocean they had from high up.

"I wonder what happened here." Edmund said as he stepped over large pieces of stone carefully.

"What ever happened here, was hundreds of years ago." Peter said as he stood on a large stone, observing their new found surroundings.

Lucy walked silently over all the old rubble to find a private view of the ocean. She leaned gently against a large stone before her, letting the light breeze blow through her hair as she inhaled the smell of fresh air. Once again Lucy turned around observing the ruins, and then a light bulb went off in her head.

"Some used to live here…I wonder who it was."

"I think it was us…" Susan said as she picked up a small golden figure that lay on the ground, that resembled something like a horse.

"That's from my chess set!" Edmund said as Susan handed him the golden figure.

"Which chess set?" Peter asked as he came to stand by Edmund.

"Well I didn't exactly have gold chess set in Finchley." Edmund said as he held the chess piece in the sunlight.

"That's impossible." Susan stated as she looked around the castle ruins.

"No its not…" Lucy replied as she looked at the some the stone that was still intact. Lucy grabbed Peter, Edmund, and Susan each on a spot on the broken stone circle they stood on. "Picture long, tall windows over their and a large balcony over here."

"Cair Paravel…" Peter said as a smile broke out across his face, recognizing his home from long ago.

"Well then I guess this didn't just happen…" Edmund said as walked over to a large piece of wood that was cover with vines." Catapults…"

"What?" Peter said as he joined Edmund.

"Cair Paravel was attacked."

"Well it doesn't look like all of it was lost." Susan said as she pointed to a door that was blocked by yet another broken stone. Edmund and Peter pushed the large boulder out the way with little difficulty as Lucy and Susan watched closely. Peter opened the door to reveal a dark stair well. He reached for a large stick and ripped a piece of his shirt to wrap around the stick.

"Ed do you have any matches?"

Edmund opened his bag and felt around for a box of matches, only to pull out a sliver flashlight.

"You could have told me sooner!" Peter said jokingly as he took the flash light from Edmund. Peter turned on the flash light then turned towards his siblings making sure they were ready then descended the stair well quickly, only to find sunlight pouring though some cracks in the walls, reveal four statues with crowns surrounding the room each with a large chest below them.

Lucy brushed past the other and made her way to her chest and laid on it as if she hadn't seen it in years, which Narnian time she hadn't. The other three soon followed suit and opened their chest filled with everything from their past lives.

"I was so tall." Lucy said as she held up a red and gold dress that was a little too big.

"Well you were older then." Susan said as she smiled at Lucy.

"As opposed to hundreds of years later, when you're younger." Edmund said turning towards his sisters with an oversized helmet on, earning a laugh from his sisters.

"Hey…" Susan said as she searched her chest." Where is my horn?"

"It was probably lost during the attack." Lucy said as she pulled out her cordial."

Peter stood on the opposite side of the room, staring at his open chest not sure what to pull out first. Then he saw it, his sword. Peter pulled it out of its sheath, recognizing the familiar saying." When Aslan bares his teeth, winter meets its end-"

"When he shakes his mane, we shall have spring again." Lucy finished, remembering when they first came to Narnia and everyone that they knew." Everyone that we knew-Mr.Tumnus and the Beavers- they're all gone."

Peter slid his sword back in his sheath and looked at his family, knowing what he had to do, save Narnia again." I thinks its time we found out what's going on here."

**I tried to stay as true to the movie as possible for the pevensies' part; this chapter is kinda long but i hope you liked it!! the next chapter will include Anesia meeting the Pevensies' and Caspian meeting the narnians. I have the next chapter almost finished so if i get between 2-4 reviewsby tommorow i'll post it before i leave b/c i think its unfair to make you all wait for 2weeks until the story really gets going!!**

**R&R**

**-megan**


	8. Chapter 7

I dont the wonderful narnia series sadly... i do own Anesia!!

ENJOY!

_Previously_

"_When he shakes his mane, we shall have spring again." Lucy finished, remembering when they first came to Narnia and everyone that they knew." Everyone that we knew-Mr.Tumnus and the Beavers- they're all gone."_

_Peter slid his sword back in his sheath and looked at his family, knowing what he had to do, save Narnia once again." I thinks its time we found out what's going on here."_

* * *

"How far out do we have to go?" one of the Telmarine soliders asked as he and another solider, along with their prisoners, floated along a river waiting to dump Anesia and Trumpkin .

"A little farther, General Gozelle wanted them dumped some were, that no Telmarines go." The second solider replied, and then turned to look Anesia up and down with his eyes hungrily, causing her to scoot back. "But till then we could have a little fun…"

"_Please, I've already been through so much…"_

Anesia looked towards the soliders', pleading with her eyes that they just leave her alone and not traumatize her before she's killed. The men looked back at her and laughed, not caring about they were about to do or how it would harm her mentally and physically.

"Wait, I'm not sure we should do this- I mean this little guy is just staring me down." The first solider said as he looked at Trumpkin, who was staring at him without blinking once.

"He's tied up what can he do?" The second solider replied then turned back to a frightened Anesia." Now as I was saying…"

The solider moved closer to Anesia and untied the piece of cloth around her mouth and moved to kiss her only to have Anesia bite down on his lip, causing him cry out in pain. She hoped that would make him stop, but it didn't.

"Ok, I see how you are."

Anesia shut her eyes as she his hands roam her body roughly, letting silent tears fall knowing that she could only pray he would be done quickly. She suddenly felt a cool breeze on her left shoulder, and then she remembered why she was still alive… because she is a fighter. Anesia gathered all the spit she had and released it in the soliders face, making him stumble backwards." Bastard, don't you ever touch me again!"

"I'll kill you now!" The solider yelled as he picked Anesia up by throat and began to strangle her, not releasing the boat was no longer hidden by trees, but was now in the open along the far end of a beach. Anesia felt her vision begin to blur but not before she saw four people standing on the beach, watching her get killed by the soldier's bare hands then everything became black.

**PCPCPCPCPCPCPCPCPCPCPC**

"Well what do you suppose we do first?" Edmund asked as and his siblings came to a stop on the distantly familiar beach.

"I think we should try to find the narnians, and then go from there." Susan replied as she sat down on the warm sand, happy to take a short break.

"Sue's right." Peter said as he looked around, taking in his old and new surroundings." Hopefully we'll find some of the by nightfall if we keep moving."

"Come on Pete we've been searching since we got here. " Edmund said as he became annoyed with Peter." It wouldn't hurt to take a short break."

"Listen Ed, I'm oldest so I think-"

"_Bastard, don't you ever touch me again!"_

"Where did that come from?" Lucy said as she looked at her other siblings, who seemed just as unsure as her.

"I think it came from over there." Edmund said as he pointed towards a small hill, as another cry filled the air causing the siblings to wince at its harsh tone.

Edmund, Susan, Peter, and Lucy ran up the hill, unsure and afraid of what they would see once they reached the top. When the Pevensies' reached the top of the hill, they became more disgusted than afraid as they watched the scene before them. It was a young girl being strangled to death by a solider and what looked to be a dwarf tied up and held over the edge of a small boat.

"Drop them!" Susan yelled as she readied her bow and arrow, earning a violent headshake from the dwarf before he was thrown over board into the cool water.

Peter watched as Susan's arrow flew into the neck of the solider that was strangling the young girl and watched him release his grip and let the girl fall helplessly into the water, unconscious.

"Come on Ed!" Peter shouted as he ran and dove in the water with Edmund close behind him, leaving Susan and Lucy to pull the boat to shore.

As the water surrounded Peter he couldn't help but wonder why he and his siblings were called back to Narnia, after all their job and time there was supposedly over with right? Peter's eyes soon fell on the young girl he had seen moments earlier, as she sank towards the bottom. Peter grabbed her quickly and swam for the surface, knowing that he was losing air. Once again Peter was greeted by the warm breeze and the sight of his brother carrying the dwarf, signaling that he had reached surface once again. Peter picked up the young girl as soon as his feet could touch the bottom and began to carry her towards the beach, hoping he wasn't too late.

"Is she ok?" Lucy asked as she and Susan ran over to Peter while he laid the young girl down gently on the sand.

"She's not breathing." Peter said as he looked from his siblings back to the girl, noticing the ring that hung around her neck sensing that there was more to her than meets the eye.

"Lucy where's your cordial?" Susan asked as she looked towards her younger sister, hoping they could solve this problem quickly.

"It's by the boat, I'll go get-"

"I don't we have that kind of time." Edmund said as he sent Lucy an apologetic look for cutting her off then sent Peter a knowing look.

Peter returned the look to Edmund, and then knelt down beside the girl knowing what he had to do. Slowly, Peter lowered his mouth towards hers hoping he would be successful in giving her mouth to mouth. Peter raised his head to see the young girl stir slightly but she failed to open her eyes. Peter bent over again, only to be greeted with a slap across the face.

"Who the hell do you think you are?" Anesia said weakly as she scooted back and began to cough up water.

"She lives." Edmund said as a small smile broke out across his face, earning a glare from Peter.

"A thank you would have been fine, instead of slapping me." Peter said as he brought a hand to the cheek were Anesia had slapped him." I did save your life."

"I didn't ask you to stick your tongue down my throat!" Anesia said as she got up looking at the Pevensies', then to Trumpkin, who was still tied up." Are you ok?"

Anesia ran past Peter ignoring whatever he had to say and knelt by the dwarf and tried to untie the knots but failed in her attempt to do so.

"Here, let me try." Susan said as she knelt down beside Anesia with an arrow in her hands. Carefully Susan cut each of ropes, including the one covering his mouth, letting them fall to ground freeing Trumpkin.

"Drop him! Is that the best you could come up with?" Trumpkin shouted as he looked at Susan as if she was crazy.

"One, I said them not him, and two, you could say thank you." Susan replied, shocked by his lack of gratitude.

"Excuse me for not thanking the girl that requested I be thrown into the water." Trumpkin said sarcastically as he looked the young people before him. Trumpkin scanned over the four new faces in attempt to figure out where he'd seen them before, then it hit him as his eyes fell on Peter's sword and the symbol engraved in it. "You've got to be kidding me; _you're _the kings and queens of old?"

"High King Peter, the Magnificent." Peter said as he held out his hand towards Trumpkin, who just stared at him.

"Someone is full of themselves." Anesia said smirking; ignoring the look that Peter had shot her once again.

"Honestly who do-"

"Well you can just call me Susan; and that's Edmund and Lucy." Susan said as she pointed to herself then to Edmund and Lucy.

"Trumpkin." Trumpkin said as a small grin broke out across his face after witnessing the argument earlier.

"Sorry, I'm prince-, actually it's just Anesia." Anesia as she hid her true identity.

"That ring says other wise." Peter said as he walked towards Anesia pointing towards the ring as its stones shown brightly in the sunlight.

"That _ring_ is none of your business." Anesia said raising her voice slightly, while she covered her ring with her hand.

"Are that ashamed of who you are?" Peter said not caring how rude or harsh he sounded; she pushed his buttons he was going to do the same.

"Peter-"

"You have no right to even ask that! You don't know who I am or what I've been through!" Anesia yelled as a lone tear slipped from her eye and slid down her cheek.

Peter looked at Anesia and immediately felt guilty. He had never made a girl cry before in his life and he didn't want to start now." I didn't mean-"

"Forget it, it's not important." Anesia said as she wiped the tear away." Where to now?"

"We were going to try and find the rest of the Narnians." Edmund said after not speaking for a while.

"Well then lead the way." Anesia said as she waited for someone to lead them in the proper direction.

"Come on this way." Trumpkin said as he began to walk down the beach with others soon following suit, unaware of the journey they were setting out on together.

Anesia walked quietly behind the others, submerged in her own thoughts about the past couple days and how her life has changed so drastically.

" _First I find out that I'm a lost princess and that I'm a twin, then I have to run fro my life because Miraz wants me and my brother dead- and now I'm traveling with a dwarf and the kings and queens of old; which isn't so bad except for the fact that one of them is a complete jerk…… I just want to find my brother and then everything be ok- it has to be."_

* * *

**I am so sorry i didnt update when i promised; my computer got the idea that it would be funny to crash and erase the chapter that i had just finished typing and i wasnt able to update while i was gone- so i quickly re-typed the chapter last night so i'm sorry if isnt all that great because i was half awake when i typed it!!**

**R&R**

**-megan**


	9. Chapter 8

I don't own the wonderful narnia series or the movies... i do own Anesia!!

_**ENJOY!!**_

_Previously_

_Anesia walked quietly behind the others, submerged in her own thoughts about the past couple days and how her life has changed so drastically._

" _First I find out that I'm a lost princess and that I'm a twin, then I have to run fro my life because Miraz wants me and my brother dead- and now I'm traveling with a dwarf and the kings and queens of old; which isn't so bad except for the fact that one of them is a complete jerk…… I just want to find my brother and then everything will be ok- it has to be."_

* * *

"_You said you were going to get rid of him!"_

"_No I said I would take of him."_

Caspian stirred slightly in the bed as the voices below him became more realistic minute by minute. Soon Caspian opened his eyes, only to find himself in a strange house with many trinkets and carvings on the walls, symbolizing a loyalty to certain lion.

"_Anesia- she was taken away… where am I anyways?"_

Caspian rose slowly, wincing at the pain from the bump on his head. Caspian soon noticed that his armor and sword had been removed leaving him only his regular clothing. Quietly, Caspian got up and headed for the stair, only to pause when the voices began to speak again.

"_We should kill him while he is still asleep!"_

"_We can't Nikabrik he's just a boy!"_

"_I don't care he's a Telmarine and incase you haven't noticed they are the reason were live here now!"_

"I can't stay here they want me dead…" Caspian said to himself as he tried to think of an escape plan for himself. The only thing he could come up with to just make a break for it. Silently, Caspian counted to three then ran quickly down the stairs, grabbing his sword as he ran, only to be cut off by Nikabrik, who was pointing a hot fire poker at him.

"I told you we should have killed him when we had the chance!" Nikabrik shouted as he his ground against the prince, who was currently pointing his sword at his neck.

"You know why we can't!" Trufflehunter replied as he came to stand between the two.

"If we're taking a vote, I'm with him." Caspian said as he looked at Trufflehunter.

"But he's a bloody Telmar-"

"Enough Nikabrik! Or do I have to sit on your head again?" Trufflehunter said as he glared at Nikabrik, making him sit down as the threat left his mouth. Trufflehunter walked back towards the soup that was now spilled on the floor." Look what you made me do! Spent half the morning on that soup…"

"What are you?" Caspian said as he looked from Trufflehunter to Nikabrik, confused by their actual being real.

"You know, it's funny that you should ask that. You'd think more people would know a badger when they see one." Trufflehunter replied as he continued to clean up the soup.

"No, I mean you're Narnians. You're supposed to be extinct." Caspian said as he sat down carefully across from Nikabrik.

"Sorry to disappoint you." Nikabrik said crossly as he sent yet another death glare in Caspian's direction.

"No I mean- I only thought you only existed in the fairytales I was told as child, but I guess I'm wrong." Caspian said explained, hoping that he didn't offend them again. "So centaurs and fawns are real?"

"Yep, loads of them right here in the forest." Trufflehunter said as he finished cleaning the last of the soup.

"What about Minotaur's?"

"Big, scary, and mean." Nikabrik said smiling, hoping it would scare the prince.

"And what about Aslan and the kings and queens of old?" Caspian asked, catching both Trufflehunter's and Nikabrik's attention.

"How do you know about them?" Trufflehunter asked in a serious tone.

"The stories of course." Caspian said then fell silent as his mind wonder towards his present issues. His uncle wanting him dead and Anesia- he had to find her and soon.

"Thank you taking care of me, but I have to go find my sister." Caspian said as he got up and began put on his armor and his sword belt.

"You can't just leave-"

"I'm sorry but I must." Caspian said as he walked out the door, and then paused briefly. "And don't follow me please."

Trufflehunter and Nikabrik looked at knowing what each other was about to say.

"Follow him?"

"It's the only way.

* * *

As the noon day sun found a place in sky, it shined brightly, bringing warmth to the whole kingdom of Telmar, even with all the trouble that was happening inside the castle walls.

"Isn't he handsome?" Prunaprismia said as held her son, while she and her husband stood on a balcony over looking the castle's court yard.

"Yes, just like his father." Miraz said as he smiled genuinely at his wife and son. When he lifted his head, Miraz saw General Gozelle and one of his pulling Caspian's horse, only Caspian wasn't riding the horse… it was a dead solider, with an arrow in his neck… a Narnian arrow.

Miraz handed his son back to Prunaprismia and headed towards the stables quickly, wanting to know what the hell had happened in the forest. When Miraz entered the stable he saw General Gozelle putting Destrier in his stable, while his solider placed the fallen man on the ground and removed his arrow.

"I ask you to have your men kill Caspian, then that damn girl and dwarf, so why do see a dead solider and not a report on their deaths?" Miraz said raising his voice.

"I gave them the orders but it seems they aren't intelligent enough to comprehend something so simple." Gozelle said as he shot a look at the lone solider behind him.

"And what is this?" Miraz hissed as he snatched the blood-stained arrow from the solider and then dismissed him. He looked towards General Gozelle who stood speechless.

"Of coarse, you only know how wield a sword." Miraz said then hurried out of the stable, not noticing that Lord Sopespian had walked right past him into the stable.

"How can you put up with that?" Sopespian said as he walked up to General Gozelle. "He's _not_ king you know."

"He might as well be." Gozelle said as he watched a small, haunting smile break out on Lord Sopespian face.

"We could fix that." Sopespian said, knowing he'd caught General Gozelle's attention.

"How do we go about that? He has guards with him at all times; I should know I assign them their post." Gozelle replied as he began to pace.

"Relax, all we have to do is wait for the right moment and then we can strike."

**PCPCPCPCPCPCPCPCPCPCPCPCPCPCPCPCPCPCPCPCPCPCPCPC**

Miraz stormed down the many flights of steps, not caring who or what he ran into. All he cared about was getting answers, and he knew the one person that could give him the information he needed.

"Give me the keys." Miraz said as he walked up to the dungeon guard. The man handed over the keys left the room sensing that his Lord needed privacy.

"Get up!" Miraz bellowed as enter the professor's cell. "Who does this arrow belong to? And don't lie because I know you're the only person who has this certain knowledge."

"It belongs to those who dwell in the woods and by the looks of it doesn't seem that they'll stay quiet for long." Cornelius said as he stood up and looked Miraz dead in the eye. "You have good reason to fear them my lord."

"Useless old man." Miraz hissed as he slapped the professor then left to find General Gozelle once again.

"Wait General!" Miraz shouted as he emerged from the dungeon steps to find General Gozelle walking down the hall.

"Yes my lord?" Gozelle said as he turned around to find Miraz hurrying towards him.

"I want you to have my men and yours build a bridge over that river that is right across from the woods immediately." Miraz said.

"I give the orders right away." Gozelle said then began to walk away, but was stopped once again by Miraz. "Did you have something you wanted me to do my lord?"

"I want you and a small group of your men to go back into that forest and kill Caspian, this time I want proof."

* * *

"So what really happened here?" Lucy asked as she walked by Trumpkin hoping she could get him to open up a little.

"Damn Telmarines is what happened; they came here and attacked us, and made us all move into the woods." Trumpkin replied as he continued to walk along the beach.

"Hey all Telmarines are not like you think they are! I mean look at me and my brother if he was here." Anesia said raising her voice, making everyone turn around and face her." Although you are right about some Telmarines, especially those who turn on their flesh and blood just to get what they want."

"What are you talking about?" Susan questioned as she walked towards Anesia.

"I shouldn't even be alive right now but someone saved my life." Anesia said then took a deep breath." My brother is Prince Caspian and his-our uncle tried to kill me when I was a baby just because he wanted the thrown before me and my brother – I only found out a week ago that I was a princess and not some servant." Anesia paused once before she pulled down her left dress sleeve." This scar is a constant reminder that I wasn't wanted, by my own family."

"So is that why you have that ring?-because it symbolizes that you're a member of the royal family." Peter said as he noticed the pain and sorrow in Anesia's eyes, unsure of how he could help her."

"Yeah, Caspian said that our mother gave them to us when were first born- this stupid thing is the whole reason I'm in this mess." Anesia said then fell silent over come by her emotions.

"So I hate to change the subject, but why are we headed in the direction we came from?" Edmund said as he pointed towards the boat on the shore.

"So we can use the boat." Trumpkin said bluntly, making Edmund feel stupid for even asking.

As they headed towards the boat, everyone was having their small conversations, except for Lucy who had stayed back to talk to a bear she saw in the opposite direction.

"Hi, don't be afraid I'm your friend." Lucy called towards the bear, letting her child like innocence show. The bear paused looking at Lucy then let out a low growl.

"It's ok really, I won't hurt you." Lucy said taking a step forward.

"Your highness don't move." Trumpkin said as turned to find the youngest queen attempting to play with a bear.

Lucy turned back towards the bear to find it running at her. She turned and began to run back to her siblings only to trip over a large on the beach. Susan pulled out her bow and arrow, readying herself to shoot the bear.

"Susan shoot!" Edmund yelled as he stood next to Susan.

Susan pulled back her string but she was too late- some one else had shoot the bear before her. She looked to her other side to discover it was Trumpkin.

"Why wouldn't he stop?" Susan asked as she followed him to the bear.

"I suspect he was hungry." Trumpkin said as he knelt down by the lifeless bear.

"Are you ok?" Anesia said as she helped the young queen up from her traumatic fall.

"Yeah." Lucy said as she smiled at Anesia, and then turned towards Trumpkin. "Thanks."

"He was wild." Edmund said still in shock that any animal in Narnia would behave in such a manner.

"Well Narnia is a more savage place than you all remember." Trumpkin said as removed his arrow from the bear, making all the girls cringe at the sight.

"Well lets get going, hopefully we'll find some more Narnians by nightfall if we keep moving." Peter said as every nodded their heads in agreement. And once again they set out on their journey.

**this chapter was just a filler really, next chapter will have more of Anesia and Peter getting to know each other. i hope you all enjoyed the update!**

**R&R**

**-megan**


	10. Chapter 9

I dont own the wonderful narnia series or the movies...i own Anesia!!

ENJOY!!

_Previously_

"_Well lets get going, hopefully we'll find some more Narnians by nightfall if we keep moving." Peter said as every nodded their heads in agreement. And once again they set out on their journey._

* * *

Silent. That was how the boat ride was down the rocky passage way as Peter rowed gently down the river. Everyone was either wrapped up in their own thoughts about what had just happened or they were sleeping; Anesia chose to think, as she always does. She sat across from the High King, unaware of him watching her as she sat in deep thought.

"_Why did I open up like that to all of them when I barely know any of them? I mean it's not like I needed to prove my self to them…I wouldn't have said anything if Trumpkin hadn't said something about how bad all Telmarines are..."_

Peter watched as Anesia's face rose and fell at each thought that crossed her mind, curious as to what was on this strange girl's mind. Peter continued to watch Anesia, slowly taking her beauty as she sat across from him still in deep thought. Soon enough Peter was in his own world as he looked at her long, dark brown hair as it flew up slightly as a breeze passed through and her eye's to match it- or her womanly curves for a girl who looked only to be his age.

"_For someone with a sharp tongue, she is beautiful… what am I thinking? I just met her and now I'm already day dreaming about her- just great- I, High King Peter of Narnia, am now distracted by a mere girl I just met…"_

For the first time in what seemed like hours, Anesia looked forward only to find the one that called himself the High King staring at her intently. "Do you always stare at people like that?"

"I-I wasn't staring, I was just in deep thought." Peter stammered then mentally kicked himself for it as he continued down the river." So how did you get your scar?"

"I'd rather not talk about it." Anesia said quietly as her eyes fell upon Edmund, Susan, Lucy, and Trumpkin who slept on the other side of Peter.

"I'm sorry I didn't know-"

"It's ok… it's just its really hard for me to talk about without getting emotional." Anesia said as her gaze met his, reassuring him that he hadn't offended her.

"You're the one who blew the horn?" Peter said as he changed the subject to something that wasn't so touchy.

"Actually it was-"

"It was her idiot brother that blew the horn." Trumpkin said as he sat up from his brief nap.

"My brother only blew that horn because the soliders were about to kill the two of us! So I suggest you think before you go and judge me or my brother."

"Do you even know whose horn that was or what it was made for?" Trumpkin questioned, once again making someone feel stupid for even speaking." I'll take your silence as a no; that horn was made for Queen Susan, so that she could use anytime she was in trouble and when they left its only ability was to summon the kings and queens of old."

"So you're telling me that when my brother blew that horn, it called all them back here, from where ever they were?" Anesia said as she tried to wrap her mind the idea that one horn could hold such power." That's impossible, you would have to use magic-"

"Deep magic to be exact." Trumpkin said as he cut Anesia off." Not that there is any around considering our current situation…"

"You shouldn't say that… Aslan will come back, he always does." Lucy said as she, Susan, and Edmund woke up. "Besides, he would never abandon Narnia."

"What are we talking about?" Edmund said as he rubbed the sleep from his eyes.

"Forget it Ed, we were asleep." Susan said, and then looked around confused by her surroundings." Peter where are we?"

"We're going to use that stone bridge from before, so we can get to the Narnians much faster." Peter said as he brought the boat to a stop on a small shore.

"I hate to break it to you, but that thing was destroyed a long time ago-"

"I think I'd know my own kingdom." Peter said, annoyed by Trumpkin's insinuation of him not knowing Narnia.

"Ok, but when you find nothing but air up there…" Trumpkin mumbled as he got out of the boat, followed by Anesia and the Pevensies'." Don't turn to me for an answer, because I already gave it."

* * *

"I hope Anesia is ok till I find her…" Caspian said to himself as he walked through the woods, searching for his sister.

"_Ouch, Nikabrik that was my foot!"_

"_Shh! He'll hear us!"_

Caspian stopped mid-step and turned around to discover the rustling bushes_,_ shaking his head as he listened to the voices as they continued to argue." You do know I can hear you."

"Please if you would just wait till we assemble the rest of the Narnians…" Trufflehunter said as he emerged from the bushes with Nikabrik.

"I told you I cant- I must find my sister." Caspian said then turned around to continue walking, but stopped when he saw small group of Telmarine soliders.

"Kill them all! " A solider yelled as he ran forward shooting arrows at Caspian, Nikabrik and Trufflehunter.

"GO!" Caspian shouted as he turned back towards Nikabrik and Trufflehunter, running for his life. Quickly Caspian ran through woods dodging arrows that flew at his whole body. As Caspian began to lose the soliders, he stopped when he saw Trufflehunter had fallen with an arrow in his leg.

"No I'll get him!" Caspian said as he saw Nikabrik go back for his friend. Caspian quickly made his way to the fallen badger and picked him only to see the soliders closing in on them.

"Get him out of here." Caspian said as he handed Trufflehunter to Nikabrik and then turned around, pulling out his sword and ran towards the soliders. Then something strange happened- each of the Telmarine soliders began to fall, one by one, until there was only Caspian left. Caspian looked around only to see the something rustle in the grass around, then came it came after him. Caspian ran quickly, but only to trip over a tree root as the mysterious assassin came closer. Shutting his eyes, Caspian braced himself as the assassin jumped up from the grass, landing on his chest. When Caspian opened his eyes, he was surprised to see a mouse, no taller than a loaf of bread, wearing a hat with a large red feather while pointing his small sword at him.

"Choose your last words carefully, Telmarine." Reepicheep said as he continued to point his sword in Caspian's face.

"You are a mouse." Caspian said, still shocked that something so small could take down someone ten times its size.

"I was hoping for something a little more original." Reepicheep said as he shook his head, then looked to the ground to find Caspian's sword." Come on pick up your sword, I will not fight an unarmed man."

"Which is why if I wish to live, I will not cross blades with you." Caspian said then turned his head to find Nikabrik and Trufflehunter coming their way.

"Reepicheep let the boy go." Nikabrik said as he helped Trufflehunter stand up on his own.

"Why?"

"Because he is the one who blew the horn." Trufflehunter said, catching Reepicheep's attention.

"Fine, but I have my eye on you Telmarine." Reepicheep said as he got off of Caspian, and then looked towards Nikabrik and Trufflehunter." He needs to go to the Dancing Lawn so he can explain himself, because the other's wont be as kind as you two."

"I told you I need to find my-"

"We know your sister- just come with us and if you make a good impression I'm sure everyone would help you find her." Trufflehunter said as he met Caspian's gaze.

"Ok, I just hope they'll listen to me." Caspian said as he placed his sword back in its sheath.

"Good luck, the rest of the Narnians hate Telmarines with a passion." Reepicheep said as they began walking.

"So I've heard."

* * *

"Peter this doesn't look like the same way as before." Susan said as they all made their way through the woods.

"That's the trouble with girls. You can't keep a map in your hands." Peter said as they rounded a large stone.

"That's because our heads actually have something in them." Lucy said, earning a smile from Anesia for the first time that day.

"You have a nice smile, you should show it more often. " Lucy said as she walked along side Anesia.

Thanks, I might just do that." Anesia said as she looked towards the young queen.

"Where is it?" Peter said as he stopped at an edge of cliff, where the stone bridge used to be.

"You see, over time the water erodes into the soil, then-"

"Oh shut up." Peter said as he looked at Susan, and then ran his hand over his face, letting out a sigh of frustration as he did so.

"He should have listened to the dear little friend." Lucy whispered to Susan and Anesia making them laugh once more.

"Is there a way down?" Peter said as he looked over the edge of the cliff, then towards Trumpkin.

"_I can't believe I was wrong… a king is never in his decisions…"_

"Yes. Falling." Trumpkin said bluntly as he looked over the edge then to Peter.

"Well is there another way to get to the woods?" Edmund asked.

"Yeah but we'd have to swim."

"Beats falling off a cliff." Anesia said as she looked at Peter as he rolled his eyes. "Swimming it is."

"He should have listened to the D.L.F." Susan said as she walked beside Edmund.

"D.L.F?"

"Dear little friend."

"Oh… that's not patronizing at all is it?" Trumpkin said as he walked behind them.

Lucy stood quietly by the cliff, not realizing everyone had left, wondering how Narnia could have deteriorated into such poor condition of living." How could Aslan have not come back to help them or us… but he has his reasons…" Lucy said as she looked across to the other side, only to see a familiar golden brown mane." Aslan!! It's you!! Everyone come here!!"

"What's wrong Lu?" Susan said as she and the others ran back.

"It's him…I saw Aslan." Lucy said as excitement filled her voice.

"Were did you see him?" Peter said as he walked up to Lucy.

"Right over-"Lucy said as she went to point across the cliff, only to fall through a soft patch in the ground and land on a small landing below it. "There."

"Are you ok Lucy?" Susan said as knelt down to help pull her sister through the opening.

"Yeah I'm fine." Lucy said as she dusted off her dress, and looked towards everyone else." So did you all see him?"

"I'm sorry Lu we didn't, maybe you were imagining things." Peter said as he pointed to the other side.

"I wish you would stop trying to sound like a grown-up! I didn't think I saw him, I did see him." Lucy said making her frustration known." You've got to believe me!"

"Last time I didn't believe Lucy and I ended up looking pretty stupid." Edmund said as he came to his sister's defense, making Lucy smile.

"Come on we need to cross the river before nightfall." Trumpkin said and began heading in the opposite direction, followed by everyone else as they started upon their journey once more.

**PCPCPCPCPCPCPCPCPCPCPCPCPCPCPCPCPCPCPCPCPCPCPCPC**

"Getting to the river was much easier by horse…" Anesia said as she made her way through the woods." But then again I was running for my life."

"Can you tell us what your brother's like?" Lucy asked as she came up beside Anesia.

"Well… he looks like me minus the female features and he has shorter hair; He's very smart and has a good heart; oh, and he's an excellent swordsmen – he could probably beat Peter." Anesia said knowing she'd gotten to Peter when she saw him stiffen a little.

"I'd like to see that day." Peter said without even turning towards Anesia.

"_Come on men, you heard what the general said!"_

"Oh once we find him, you will." Anesia said then continued forward only to be pulled back by Edmund. "What the heck was that for?"

Edmund only put a finger over his mouth, telling her to be quiet then he, Trumpkin and Peter moved forward to find where the noise was coming from. Peter moved past the tree branches to discover a large number of Telmarine soliders cutting various pieces of wood and iron for a bridge that was being built.

"Now what are we supposed to do?" Peter whispered to Trumpkin." You're the one who said this was only other way."

"I never said that it-"

"Why do we have to wait-"Anesia felt someone wrap their arm around her waist and cover her mouth, as she was pulled down behind a large pile of wood.

"Shh! You almost gave us away!" Peter whispered harshly inches from Anesia's face, unaware of how close they actually were.

"Well I was getting tired of waiting." Anesia whispered back, then realized Peter's arm was still around her waist, not that she minded. After all she did find him attractive." Um- your still holding on to me…"

" Sorry." Peter said quickly as he felt the heat rise in his cheeks, which Anesia found to be very cute. Carefully Anesia and Peter peaked above the pile to watch the soliders hard at work." Why would they build a bridge?"

" It's because of me and my brother- the soldiers chased us across this river the night we left Telmar… they'll never stop until we are both dead." Anesia said then sat down on the ground, once again consumed with thoughts of her brother.

" If he's with the Narnians –which I'm sure he is – then he's safe. So when we find the Narnians, we'll find your brother." Peter said truthfully as he sat by Anesia hoping this time he hadn't offended her.

"Thanks that really does make me worry less." Anesia said as she met his gaze smiling, making him do them same.

"Look at that, you finally said something right Pete." Edmund whispered as he joined his brother and Anesia , only to have his brother shot him his signature glare." What ? You know I'm right."

"So what are we going to do since the soliders are blocking our way?" Susan asked as she and Lucy joined the other four.

"Wait here till they leave." Trumpkin said as he looked over the pile once more then sat down again." They wont be out here all night."

"He's right but it probably will be late once they do leave…Miraz probably wants this bridge completed quickly." Anesia said as she leaned down and placed her hands behind her head." Get comfortable, this is going to be a long wait."

* * *

"How am I going to get everyone to listen to me?" Caspian questioned as he, Trufflehunter, Nikabrik, and Reepicheep approached the Dancing Lawn.

"You'll figure that out when you get there." Trufflehunter said as he continued to walk along side the prince." But I will wish you luck in talking to them."

"Thank you." Caspian said as he and the others stopped at a small clearing light by the moonlight, filled with all sorts of unique creatures from centaurs and fawns to cheetahs and bears. He had finally arrived at the Dancing Lawn. It was his chance to right the wrongs of his people and finally get help in looking for his sister.

"_What is he doing, he's a Telmarine!"_

"_Get him out of our sight!"_

"_Why should we listen to him?"_

"Everyone calm down and let the boy speak before you judge him!" Trufflehunter bellowed over the complaints and angry comments from his fellow Narnians.

"Why should we listen to him? So he can help us? We were better off with the White Witch!" Nikabrik exclaimed as he walked angrily toward Caspian.

"Don't even go there Nikabrik! It was you and your kind that helped bring that woman into power!" Reepicheep yelled as he made his way to the middle of the clearing." She was just as bad as his lot if not worse!!"

"Please tell me what my people have done to deserve such hatred?" Caspian questioned finally catching the Narnians attention.

"_They stole our land!"_

"_They took our freedom!"_

"_They took our lives away from us!"_

" I am sorry for everything that my uncle and any other Telmarines have done to you, believe me I did not think that someone or some people cold be so cold hearted until recently… but I have seen what they did and I want to help you get back what is rightfully yours." Caspian said as he turned full circle so he could as many of them as possible." These past two days have been hell for me- my uncle tried to kill me and my sister, whom I lost the night I found out of your existence-but on the night I blew this horn…" Caspian reached for Susan's horn and held it high for everyone to see." This horn has great significance to you all -whether it's magic or not- we wouldn't be gathered here on my account of using it if it wasn't important. So I'm asking you all to come together in strengths and numbers no Telmarine would have ever imagined, and take back what is rightfully ours!

"If what you say is true, then me and my men will pledge our allegiance to you." Glenstorm said as he and the rest of his centaurs held up their swords, while Caspian nodded at him thankfully.

Like wave across the ocean, the Narnians each held up their bow and arrow or sword, signifying their new respect and allegiance for the Telmarine prince that stood before them. Caspian looked around himself, amazed that he could bring such a large group together. His gaze soon fell upon Trufflehunter, who merely nodded his head at him encouraging to continue.

"I have one more thing to ask of you, but this time it's personal… my sister was taken away here in the woods and I wanted ask if any of you would please look for her, whether she's dead or alive I need to know."

"I will take a group of men with me to search entire woods for your sister, my liege." Asterius, one of the Minotaur's, said as he stepped forward.

"Thank you; now all we need is weapons and a meeting place." Caspian said as he tried to figure out their next move.

"I believe I can help you with the second part." Trufflehunter said." There is Aslan's How…"

"Good and I've just figured out what we can do for weapons…but we have to strike tonight…"

* * *

"I'm f-freezing." Lucy said as she sat by the fire, trying to stay warm after swimming across the river.

"Don't worry I'm sure the guys will be back soon with more wood." Susan as she scooted towards her sister trying to keep her warm, then looked towards Anesia, whom she heard humming softly. "What are you humming, because it sounds beautiful."

"It's just something my godmother taught me when I was little-it's nothing really." Anesia said as she looked across the read and orange flames back at Susan.

"Would you sing some of it please?" Lucy asked hopefully.

"Maybe later." Anesia said as she smiled back at the young girl. She'd already grown a soft spot for Lucy in the short time she's known her.

" Finally !" Susan exclaimed as she saw Peter, Edmund, and Trumpkin appear with wood in their arms.

"this should last the night." Edmund said as he set his wood down, and then took a set by the fire." So what did you all do while we were gone?"

" Anesia was going to sing a song for me and Susan but now your all back so you can hear it as well." Lucy said as she placed another piece of fire wood in the fire.

" Well I said I might-"

" Come on, we need something soothing after the day we've all had." Trumpkin said as he sat beside Edmund." Just don't make my ears bleed."

Anesia rolled her eyes at Trumpkin, then took a deep breath and began to sing. " _Some day, when we are wiser, when the world's older, when we have learned. I pray that someday we yet live and to let live. Someday, life will be fairer, need will be rarer and greed will not pay. God speed this new age on it way so let it come, someday. Someday ,our fight will be won and we'll stand in the son in that bright afternoon…"_

Anesia looked around for moment pausing in the middle of song; as she looked around she saw everyone watched her intently, so she continued." _There are some days dark and bitter, seems we haven't got a prayer, but a prayer for something better is the one thing we all share, Someday when we are wiser, when the whole world is older, when we have learned_ _. And I pray someday we may yet live to one day, someday…soon."_

"Wow… that was amazing. You really do have a beautiful voice." Susan said sincerely, making Anesia blush.

"Thanks, I'm glad you liked it- the only other person that's heard me sing is my brother." Anesia said as she remembered Caspian said how much she was like their mother.

"Well it looks like it soothed Lucy." Edmund said as he pointed to his little sister, who was asleep peacefully on the ground. " it's got me feeling the same way… good night everyone." Soon Edmund had followed suit and right behind him were Susan and Trumpkin who were fast asleep, leaving Anesia and Peter alone.

"I'll be back…" Anesia said then got up and went to lean against a rock as she watching the stars, wondering if Caspian was watching those same stars.

" _My life is officially a mess- I had to leave everything I know and love all because Miraz is such a bastard and want me and my brother dead and I come to find out that I should be living a life completely different from the one I am now. I use to know what to do, but now I have no idea…"_

Anesia leaned her head back as fresh tears fell done her smooth cheeks, finally letting her emotions about everything over come her. As Anesia cried softly, she failed to notice someone had joined her.

"I thought you could use the company." Peter said as he looked at Anesia, noticing her tear stained cheeks. " Are you ok?"

"Lara said it was a rainy night… she was in the kitchen cleaning up and she poured an old kettle of tea out the back window, but stopped when she heard something crying down below…" Anesia said as she tried to push back her tears." So she stopped what she was doing and went outside, only to find a baby girl crying as she laid bleeding in the rain- She picked the baby up and took it to one of the doctors in Telmar who nursed it back to health, even the baby would be left with a constant reminder…"

"The question earlier…" Peter said as he remembered what he asked earlier that day." How come she didn't know who you were?"

"I think because they hadn't revealed me and my brother yet to the kingdom, so no one knew what I looked like except anyone who was a member of the royal family…" Anesia said as she wiped a tear from her eye, then met Peter's gaze. "I've never told anyone else that…not even my brother."

"It's ok; I know it was hard for you to even say that…" Peter said sincerely." And you had nothing to worry about earlier because you have a beautiful voice."

"Is that compliment from the _high king_?" Anesia said jokingly as she saw Peter fix his mouth to say something back." I'm kidding- you should learn to loosen up a little."

"So now I'm up tight, you are relentless when it comes to sarcasm and insults." Peter said as began to get up.

"Hey I didn't-'

"Got you." Peter said as he sat down smiling." See just because I'm a king doesn't mean I can't have fun."

"You know you're not as bad as I thought you were earlier." Anesia said as she stifled a yawn, letting her new appreciation for Peter be known.

"I could say the same thing-"Peter looked down to find that Anesia had fallen asleep on his shoulder." About you."

Peter smiled slightly as he watched Anesia sleep peacefully, pulling her closer as he put an arm around her protectively. Right then Peter Pevensie made a promise to a girl he barely knew and himself that he would never let anyone hurt as she had been before- not as long as he was around.

* * *

**that was the longest chapter i've ever written and i hope it wasnt too long for you all; RID3RLVR- the reason i used june 28th is b'c its my b-day and it came to my mind first when i was picking a day :). **

**R&R**

**-megan**


	11. Chapter 10

I dont own the wonderful narnia series... I own Anesia!!

ENJOY!

_Previously_

_Peter smiled slightly as he watched Anesia sleep peacefully, pulling her closer as he put an arm around her protectively. Right then Peter Pevensie made a promise to a girl he barely knew and himself that he would never let anyone hurt as she had been before- not as long as he was around._

* * *

A warm breeze passed through the woods, weaving through the sleeping trees and flowers as it made its way to those inhabiting the woods, bringing them a peaceful and happy slumber through the night. Soon the breeze reached the sleeping royals easing them into a deeper sleep, except for the youngest one. She seemed to be tossing and turning continually as she struggled to find clarity in her dreams.

"_It's barely even morning…" Lucy mumbled as she sat up from her resting place on the grass. She looked around to find everyone still asleep. Lucy laughed quietly as she heard someone let out a loud snore and she turned to discover it was Edmund as laid sleeping on his stomach._

"_The trees are so still…I wish they would dance again." Lucy said as she got up to put out the last of their fire, wishing for her old Narnia." Aslan please come back, Narnia needs you."_

"_Dear one…"_

_Lucy's body froze completely as she stood rooted by the diminished fire, looking around carefully searching for whomever the voice came from. Quickly, Lucy turned her at a short movement but only to find that Susan had simply turned over while she slept._

"_Susan, get up. Susan…" Lucy whispered as she shook her sister gently, hoping she could help her in finding the voice._

"_It's in the second cabinet…" Susan mumbled as she swatted away Lucy's hand._

"_Guess I'm on my own." Lucy got up from her position on the ground and headed in the direction of the voice, but stopped when she something happen to the trees. They moved apart, letting the morning sunlight pour through as the sun covered the dirt pathway. Lucy walked down the path, excited to see her home come to life once again as the flowers began to bloom and all the tree blossoms petals blew in front of her as if they were leading her somewhere._

"_Where are they leading-" Lucy stopped mid-sentence and mid-step , standing in the middle of the path starring at the golden brown lion that stood before her, smiling._

"_Aslan!" Lucy shouted happily as she ran towards the great lion, knocking him over in a hug as her child like nature showed." Your back, I always knew you would-but Peter and Susan didn't believe me, then I began to doubt…" _

"_Yes but if you knew then why would you second guess your self Lucy?" Aslan said as he watched Lucy with his old but wise eyes._

"_Because…I was thinking realistically." Lucy said quietly as she met the lions gaze." I've forgotten everything that you and Narnia have taught me."_

"_You have not forgotten what I or Narnia has taught you, you are just growing older and wiser." Aslan said as he smiled at the young queen." And I have faith that you, Peter, Edmund, and Susan will never lose hope or belief in what Narnia is and what it stands for."_

"_It's really hard not to with the way Narnia is now." Lucy said as she thought of what Trumpkin had told her the previous day." Why can't you just come back help us like before?"_

"_Things aren't meant to be the same way twice dear one…"_

Lucy shot up from her slumber immediately looking around to see if her dream was a reality, only to discover that everything was same as when she fell asleep." I guess it was only a dream."

Lucy got up carefully, making sure she didn't step on anything that would wake up her traveling companions. Lucy silently made her away around their sleeping area to check if anyone was awake. Quietly Lucy laughed as saw Edmund sprawled out across the grass, while Susan and Trumpkin each laid still on their sides. The only ones Lucy didn't see were Anesia and Peter. Lucy walked a little ways only to discover her brother holding Anesia closely as they leaned against a rock. A small smile broke out across Lucy's face as she walked towards the others, tasking one last glance at their sleeping figures. "I'll take a look around while they sleep."

So quietly Lucy walked past her sleeping friends, making sure she didn't wake them and then she disappeared into the forest, only to fail in making no noise as she stepped on a twig making a loud noise. Lucy cursed herself quietly then continued on her search, unaware that she'd awakened one of the sleeping royals.

"Everyone's still sleeping." Peter said as he turned his head towards the others, watching them briefly. Peter looked to his other side to discover Anesia stirring slightly in his arms, then her dark brown eyes opened slowly to greet the brand new day.

"Did I wake you up?" Peter said as he looked at Anesia, arms still wrapped around her.

"No I've always been an early riser." Anesia said as she sat up, breaking Peter's hold on her." Last night was the first time I talked to anyone like that- thank you for listening to me."

"You needed someone to be there for you … "Peter said as he stood up then held his hand out to help Anesia do the same.

"Well you're a good listener and friend." Anesia said as she met his gaze, and then looked past him at the others, noticing one was missing." Where's Lucy?"

"Over there-"Peter stopped as he looked once more this time noticing his sister's absence. Quickly Peter grabbed his sword and Anesia, running into the woods hoping Lucy was safe and unharmed.

"Hey what about everyone else-"

"They'll find us." Peter said as he and Anesia made their way through the woods, looking for Lucy. Peter and Anesia stayed quiet as they looked for Lucy, making sure they could here her if she should shout out at any given moment. As they rounded a large stone Anesia saw Lucy and went for her but Peter pulled her back and went to get her. Anesia followed Peter closely as he went, wondering what he was going to do-suddenly Anesia froze as she saw large creature walk by, then she looked towards Peter, who grabbed Lucy as she was getting ready to say something.

"Anesia stay her with Lucy." Peter whispered as he pulled his sword out of his sheath then turned towards the large creature.

Anesia just looked at Peter, afraid of what was going to happen. Lucy motioned for Anesia to get out of harms way, but Anesia ignored her as she watched Peter begin to attack the creature, only to be stopped someone else's sword, a Telmarine sword. Anesia eyes went wide as she recognized the other swordsmen fighting- it was Caspian. Anesia wanted to say something but didn't because she knew it could throw either of them off and cause great injury. Slowly, Anesia moved closer as she watched Peter and Caspian fight, remembering what she said to Peter about him fighting Caspian, knowing they each had met their equal in fighting as she watched. Anesia winced as she saw Caspian take Peter's sword then swing at him with it, only to miss him as he ducked. She watched as the sword became stuck in a tree and Caspian struggle to free it. Anesia turned to see Peter pick up a rock and ran between him and Caspian, not caring if he hit her by accident.

"Stop it!" Anesia shouted as she held up arms, pushing both Peter and Caspian away from each other."

"I told you to-"

"Anesia your safe!" Caspian exclaimed as he hugged his sister, glad she was alive.

Peter watched as Anesia and Caspian interacted, only to feel somewhat jealous even though he now knew it was her brother. He couldn't help but think he should be the one she's hugging even they haven't known each other long." So you're Prince Caspian?"

"Yes, and who are you?" Caspian said as he stepped in front of Anesia protectively.

Anesia opened her mouth to speak, but was beaten by Susan as she, Edmund and Trumpkin came running up." Peter are you ok? Anesia are you ok?"

"High King Peter?" Caspian said as he took a step forward, starring at Peter.

"I believe you called." Peter said as he took his sword back, looking at all the narnians that had assembled around them all. He couldn't believe that one person could bring so many different narnians together- nope not possible at all to the high king.

"I thought you'd be…older." Caspian said as looked at the high king, noticing he was probably his age.

"Well if you like, we can come back in a few years." Peter said, turning to leave.

"_Great they just met and are already butting heads…this is going to be fun."_

"No! No, it's alright! You're just not what I expected." Caspian said as he looked at the kings and queens of old, and then back again at Susan, taken in by her beauty.

"Well we could say the same about you." Edmund said, making Caspian and Susan break their gazes at each other." Are these the only narnians you found?"

"No- they volunteered to help me find Anesia." Caspian said, looking towards his sister briefly then back to Edmund." The rest of the narnians are at Aslan's How."

"Well instead of standing here and talking, why don't we go there and figure out what the hell we're going to do." Trumpkin said suddenly, making everyone turn in his direction." What? Like any of you have an idea."

"What is the How anyways?" Lucy said as she walked up to Caspian." I don't remember there being one in Narnia."

"You four have been gone a long time." Caspian replied as he looked at the young queen." That doesn't matter though; we'll take you to there so we can figure out a plan of action."

"Well then lead the way." Susan said smiling, as her gaze fell upon Caspian once again.

Everyone turned and began walking, following Caspian and the narnians to the How, grateful that things were finally looking up. The only one who stayed back was Peter; he had yet to believe Caspian or put so much faith in the person Anesia spoke so highly of. To him it was surreal that someone could put so much faith in someone that wasn't him or his siblings in leading Narnia to safety and victory.

"Pete, why are you still back here? I would think you of all people would want to sort things out first." Edmund said as he turned around to discover his brother in deep thought.

"How can we be sure he won't turn on us?" Peter said as he stared at Caspian searching for his faults." We just met him and already you're placing your faith and trust in him."

"You make it sound like I'm an animal- well I'm not and I won't turn on them. I mean why would of these narnians believe in me if I was going to turn on them and kill them." Caspian said as he walked up to Peter, angry at his insinuations." I suggest you get to know someone before you judge them."

"It's hard not to when you and you people have done it before." Peter said as he glared at Caspian." You're a joke if you think they'll actually follow you."

"Peter!" Susan shouted at her brother, unnerved by his change in attitude.

"Hey! You two need to stop this now!" Anesia said as she raised her voice, stepping between Peter and her brother." Both of you claim to be such great leaders and swordsmen- but right you two look like complete idiots fighting for leadership neither one of you deserve if your going to act like this." Anesia looked Peter and Caspian once more then walked away, leaving them in silence.

"Peter you should know better." Susan said quietly then turned to follow Anesia with Lucy close behind her.

"Well at least everyone gets along with each other." Edmund said then left to follow the others, hoping things would go smoother down the road, although with way things look now it doesn't seem likely anytime soon.

* * *

**i had more added to the chapter before, but i decided to end it here instead of continuing it. I hope this isnt to short for you all- and sorry i didnt update sooner! :)**

**R&R**

**-megan**


	12. Chapter 11

**I dont own the wonderful narnia series...I own Anesia!!**

**Enjoy!**

_Previously_

"_Well at least everyone gets along with each other." Edmund said then left to follow the others, hoping things would go smoother down the road, although with way things look now it doesn't seem likely anytime soon._

* * *

"Idiots…yep idiots, is what they are." Anesia mumbled to herself as she and everyone else made their way to the How. "A monkey could do a better job than them right now, arguing like a bunch of kids…"

"I think a monkey is putting it lightly." Susan said as she and Lucy walked up beside Anesia.

"Oh I didn't realize you were right there." Anesia said, some-what embarrassed at getting caught talking to her self." You probably think I'm crazy talking to my self."

"Honestly no, because I was thinking the same thing, especially about Peter." Susan replied as she adjusted here bow and arrows.

"Yeah, no offense but he can be a complete asshole." Anesia said, earning a laugh from Lucy." But Caspian is no better, he could of walked away instead he got roped into a pointless and stupid argument."

"Caspian really didn't do anything wrong-"

"The only reason you're saying that is because you think he's hot." Anesia said as she watched Susan's face turn red slightly.

"I-I never said-"

"It was the way you looked at him that said it all." Anesia said, and then smiled." I mean look at me, of course he's good looking."

"Good point." Susan said smiling, as she continued walking." I could say the same thing about you and my brother."

"No, no, no. that's completely different." Anesia said shaking her head.

"How so?"

"We can barely get along- I mean look at what just happened."

"That's not what I saw." Lucy said, earning an odd look from Anesia." I saw you two this morning; your head was resting on his shoulder and he had his arms around you."

"You were imaging things." Anesia said quickly as she looked back towards Peter, who was talking to Edmund, then back to Susan and Lucy." I mean we're like fire and ice, we don't go together; now my brother and Susan they-"

"Nope, don't change the subject; it's still your turn." Susan said, enjoying the lack of comments and questions directed towards her about Caspian.

"Why were you two that way?" Lucy asked.

"I went to sit by myself to think about everything, and he came and sat beside me, asking if I was ok and then I just told him everything. I was emotionally drained and fell asleep…"

"That sounds more like Peter." Susan said as she looked her brother briefly, then back to Anesia." That doesn't sound like fire and ice to me."

"More like the sun and moon." Lucy said as she looked at Anesia." Very different from one another, but there for each other when needed."

"You're very wise for someone so young." Anesia said as she returned Lucy's gaze." Then again you were a queen many years ago and now still."

"I'm just tuned into people's feelings more than others." Lucy said as she continued to look at Anesia." You really should talk to him and your brother."

"Caspian I can deal with- Peter, he'll start yelling at me for yelling at him for being stupid, even though I-"

"We're here everyone." Caspian said, not even realizing he'd cut off his sister." Through here and watch your step."

Carefully, Caspian lead the other royals and the narnians through the trees, pulling back branches as everyone passed through, showing them to their saving grace. As soon as everyone had passed through the trees, the Pevensies' and Anesia stood in place, mesmerized by the great sight before them; a spacious, luxurious field of lush grass spread as far as the eye could see and in the middle of it stood a massive, grand stone structure. It was Aslan's How- the narnians final hope and chance at freedom.

"Look at all of narnians…its amazing." Lucy said as she brought everyone out of their dazes, looking at mass of unified creatures.

"Yeah, now this looks more the Narnia I remember." Edmund said as gaze fell upon the centaurs and other familiar creatures, and then he turned to Peter, who hadn't said a word since the argument." Earth to Pete, are you there?"

"Everything will be fine once _we_ figure out a plan of action." Peter as he looked at his siblings, then to Caspian shooting him the same glare he had earlier and walked towards the How, with Susan, Edmund, and Lucy close behind him.

"You wouldn't even now where to go if it wasn't for me finding this place and the-"

"Do I have to yell at you again?" Anesia said as she grabbed Caspian by the arm, holding him away from Peter." What's with you today?"

"It's not me, it's him." Caspian said, earning an eye roll from Anesia." I find you all, tell you about the narnians and the How, then this _motherf- I mean guy-_ waltzes in and-"

"I know and by the way I'm sorry for yelling at you earlier, but you didn't have to respond him like that or you could've walked away from it all, instead of letting it becoming so childish." Anesia said as she watched the Pevensies' walk into the How, and then looked back to Caspian." I know you're better than that."

"Your right, but you better talk to Peter because I'll knock him out the next time he does that." Caspian said. Anesia fixed her mouth to speak but Caspian cut her off." I'm kidding…some what."

"I promise I'll talk to him- trust me I know you both would probably go off." Anesia said as they headed towards the How." So what was with the looks you were giving Susan?"

"I don't know what you're talking about." Caspian said as he felt the heat rise in his cheeks.

"That's what they all say..."

**Sorry this is so short but i kinda have writers block in a way, but dont worry i'll update again hopefully this week.**

**R&R**

**-megan**


	13. Chapter 12

**I dont own this wonderful series...you all do know who i own by now! :-)**

**ENJOY!**

_Previously_

"_I promise I'll talk to him- trust me I know you both would probably go off." Anesia said as they headed towards the How." So what was with the looks you were giving Susan?"_

"_I don't know what you're talking about." Caspian said as he felt the heat rise in his cheeks._

"_That's what they all say..."_

* * *

"This is amazing Caspian." Edmund said as he and his siblings walked in the How, watching the many narnians fashion and perfect their weapons." It's a wonder you were able to obtain all of these weapons."

"It wasn't hard at all; it just took the right moment to get this all together." Caspian said as they stopped in front of group of fawns who were working on bows and arrows.

Anesia paused to look around the How, amazed and proud that her brother had accomplished so much in such a small amount of time. She stopped when her eyes caught the familiar sight of Telmarine swords leaning against the stone walls. Quickly, Anesia made a mental note to ask her brother about that later.

"_You Idiot! Why were you through nuts at me?"_

"_I-I didn't mean to hit you I was aiming for Nikabrik, because he stole half my nuts this morning-"_

"_Excuse me but I didn't exactly see "Pattertwig the pea-brain squirrel" written all over them-"_

"_That's enough you three or do I need sit __**all **__of your heads?"_

Everyone looked around, wondering were the shouting was coming when they couldn't see anybody coming towards them. The other narnians didn't seem fazed at all as they continued to work on their weapons.

"Who the heck-"

"Still the same old loud mouths." Trumpkin said as he recognized the shouting voices that resounded off the stone walls." I wish they'd shut up for five minutes…"

"You three are acting like a bunch of children-"Trufflehunter said as he, Nikabrik, Pattertwig, and Reepicheep came into view. They all paused once they saw the all royals standing in front of them." My apologies, I didn't realize that you-"

"It's alright Trufflehunter… I assume that you all know the kings and queens old." Caspian said as watched their awe stricken faces, and then turned towards Anesia." And this is my sister, princess Anesia."

"That's alright I don't need an introduction, really." Trumpkin said as he stood beside Lucy.

"Still the same old Trumpkin- grumpy and all." Nikabrik said as a smile broke out across his face at the sight of his old friend. The two instantly walked off talking; with Pattertwig close behind them still talking about his stolen nuts.

"I think I speak for everyone when I say we've anxiously awaited your returns my lieges." Reepicheep said as he stepped forwards and bowed.

"He's so cute!" Lucy whispered to Susan as she watched the small mouse before her.

"Who said that?" Reepicheep said as he turned around with his sword out.

"Sorry." Lucy said as she stepped forward slightly, still watching Reepicheep.

"It's alright my queen, but wouldn't courageous or chivalrous be better suited." Reepicheep said as he looked up the young queen, receiving a smile in return.

"Now that we're all acquainted, I'll show you all the rest of How." Caspian said, and then continued walking with everyone following him.

"Peter, wait." Anesia said as she pulled the high king back. She knew this would probably be the only time to talk to him." I need to talk to you…"

"Seemed like you said everything earlier." Peter said as he and Anesia walked outside the How.

"Well you both were in arguing like that and you had no right to assume that Caspian would just turn on everyone when you had only just met each other." Anesia said as a small passed by them.

"If he wasn't your brother, you wouldn't be defending him like this." Peter said crossly as he looked at Anesia, not caring if he sounded like jerk.

"If he had said the same thing to you I would be saying the exact same to him; actually I would be harder on him because he is my brother." Anesia said as she felt her anger rise." I was going to apologize for yelling at you earlier but now I'm not so sure you deserve it."

Peter just looked at her. Just when he thought she couldn't surprise him anymore, she does it again." You still need to."

"What? Apologize? Nope, don't think so." Anesia said as she stepped closer to Peter, showing him she wasn't going to back down.

"Yes you do, no one speaks to me that way." Peter as he also took a step forward, not backing down.

"Well there is a first time for everything, now isn't there?" Anesia said as she was almost nose to nose with Peter. She watched his jaw tighten and smiled, knowing she'd hit a nerve." Did I say something wrong?"

"_Who does she think she is, talking to me as if I'm a child? I won't let her get the best of me…"_

"Nope, nothing at all." Peter said as he moved his face even closer Anesia's face, knowing she get flustered.

"W-What do you think your doing?" Anesia said as she felt the heat rise in her cheeks as she backed away.

"_Where does he get off thinking he can do "this", after he's been acting like a jerk; this isn't going to happen- nope not at all…"_

"Nothing out of the ordinary." Peter said as he smirked, knowing he'd gotten to Anesia as he moved closer her once again, finding her blushing to be very cute in his mind. He fixed his mouth to say something else, but stopped when he felt someone watching them.

"Am I interrupting something?" Edmund said as he tried not to smile.

"Nope, actually we were just getting ready to come back." Anesia said as backed away from Peter once again." Is everything ok?"

"Yeah, Susan just wanted you two to see something we found…" Edmund replied as he looked from Peter to Anesia, trying to figure out what happened.

"Ok." Anesia said then hurried past Edmund back into the How, leaving the brothers alone and in silence.

"So…"

"Shut up Ed." Peter said as he suddenly felt the heat rise in his cheeks following his encounter with Anesia. He thought he was supposed to fluster her but instead she returned the favor.

"What? I wasn't going to say anything you're the one insinuating that something had happened." Edmund said as they walked inside the How.

"She pulled me outside to talk to me about earlier and we argued- end of story." Peter said as he and Edmund went down an unfamiliar hallway.

"You really are an idiot Pete when it comes to girls." Edmund said, ignoring the look Peter was giving him." If you weren't so defensive and always on your high horse, she might actually like you."

"What makes you think I want her to like me?" Peter said as he stopped mid-step.

"I've seen the way you look at when you think no one is watching and besides Lucy told me about how she found you two this morning." Edmund said as he passed Peter and continued walking. "Come on we're almost there."

"Look Ed that means-"Peter stopped mid-sentence and just stared at the broken but amazing structure that was before him as he entered the hidden room. He recognized the stone structure from the story Lucy and Susan told him, but also from going to visit it many years later. It was the Stone Table.

"I know that's the same look I had when Caspian first showed us." Susan said as she walked over to her brother." It's strange though that they built a tomb over the table…it's like their saying Narnia gone in a way."

"Well, we are going to take back." Caspian said as he looked at Susan, earning a small smile in return.

"Can we rest for awhile before we start planning anything?" Lucy said as she stifled a yawn.

"Good idea." Anesia said as she looked at Lucy, and then remembered something she'd meant to ask a certain brother of hers." Caspian can I talk to you for a minute?"

"Why?" Caspian stated, as he continued to gaze as Susan.

"Come on." Anesia said as she pulled her brother along. Peter attempted to stop Anesia as she walked past, but she ignored him as she and Caspian exited the room. She stopped as they had re-entered the work room and picked up one of the swords leaning against the wall and handed it to Caspian.

"Why are you handing me a sword?" Caspian asked as he tried to play dumb, but failed miserably.

"You know- how could go to _their_ camp and steal all of this?" Anesia said as she pointed to all weapons that were being fashioned into something new." You could have been killed easily!"

"One, we needed the weapons and two, we stole them in the middle of the night so they didn't see or hear a thing." Caspian said as he placed the sword against the wall." Trust me I wouldn't have done it if I wasn't sure."

"Ok, just warn me next you put your life on line." Anesia said as she smiled slightly." I just feel sorry for the soliders because Miraz is probably ripping their heads off as we speak."

**PCPCPCPCPCPCPCPCPCPCPCPCPCPCPCPCPCPCPCPCPCPCPCPCPCPCPCPCPCPCPCPCPCPCPCPCPCPCPCPCPCPCPCPCPC**

"What do you mean that we had someone _steal_ from our weaponry? " Miraz said as he struggled to stay calm with General Gozelle as they walked around the camp site.

"When I was doing my walk around the camp I discovered that a few of the weaponry carts were empty." Gozelle said as he and Lord Miraz stopped in front of the empty weaponry carts. He pulled the cover off of a few carts only to reveal empty wooden boxes." This isn't the only thing though…"

General Gozelle walked to the last of the empty carts and pointed to a small but meaningful message that was carved in the side. "_You were right to fear the woods- X."_

"I thought I told you to have someone on watch every minute of every hour until this bridge was done!" Miraz yelled letting his frustration pour out, and with out warning raised is hand punched the general in the mouth, making him fall against the cart." This kingdom can not depend people like you; which is why Telmar is going to have a new king."

"My sentiments exactly my Lord!" Lord Sopespian exclaimed as he rode up on his horse." I guess you have lost hope in finding your lost nephew?"

"Actually it pains me say that our beloved Caspian X has betrayed us all; General Gozelle was telling me as you rode up." Miraz said as he looked from the General back to Sopespian.

"I see… that is upsetting indeed." Sopespian said as he looked at Miraz and then General Gozelle, who was currently wiping the blood from his lip and cutting his eyes at Miraz. Sopespian suddenly felt a plan form in his head.

"Well now that you're here Lord Sopespian I hope you can instill some form of work ethic in the soliders, better than our own General has been doing." Miraz said as he began to mount Lord Sopespian's horse." I see you both later during my coronation." And with that Miraz was gone, leaving the lord and general in silence.

"If you'll excuse me Lord Sopespian, I have some soliders that I need to speak with immediately." Gozelle said as he walked past Sopespian, ready to yell at each and everyone of his soliders.

"I'll walk and talk with you General." Sopespian said as he caught up to the angry General." I have a proposition for you."

"Shouldn't you be talking to our new king about something like that?" Gozelle said as he stopped in front of the soliders' camp site along the river.

"This doesn't need to be run by him." Sopespian said as he watched General Gozelle face form a confused look." The proposition is to get rid of Miraz and then take Telmar as our kingdom."

"When would we get rid of him?" Gozelle said, lowering his voice so no one else could hear him.

"When the right moment comes we will do what everyone has wanted for a long time…"

* * *

**well i lied when i said i had a mini writers block(sorry) but dont worry i dont have it any more and i hope you enjoyed this chapter; in the coming chapters we will see both Anesia/Peter and Suspian relationships grow!**

**R&R**

**megan**


	14. Chapter 13

**_"This doesn't need to be run by him." Sopespian said as he watched General Gozelle face form a confused look." The proposition is to get rid of Miraz and then take Telmar as our kingdom."_**

**_"When would we get rid of him?" Gozelle said, lowering his voice so no one else could hear him._**

**_"When the right moment comes we will do what everyone has wanted for a long time…"_**

**I dont own the Narnia series...you all know who i own by now :)**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

"We need to figure out what to do instead of sitting around." Peter said as he paced back and forth in the hidden tomb." Doing nothing is not going to help the narnians."

"Peter it's getting late and all of the narnians have been working hard." Edmund said as he jumped down from a broken stone slab." I don't think it would be a wise choice if we started planning now."

"No it is a good choice, we came back to help them and we need to start right now." Peter said as he stopped pacing and faced Edmund.

"Edmund is right Peter, and besides we still need to wait for Aslan, he'll help us." Lucy said as she sat facing both of her brothers.

"It really wouldn't be the best idea to start now Pete- I mean what can we do now, its pitch black outside." Susan said as she watched Peter's jaw tighten." Look we could start first-"

"Is everything ok in here?" Caspian said as he and Anesia re-entered the hidden tomb, unaware of the current conversation.

"Sorry we were gone so long." Anesia said as she sat down beside Lucy, who leaned on her shoulder tired from her full day.

"Caspian, we don't have time to wait, we need to decide on a plan of action now." Peter said, completely ignoring what had just been said.

"I agree Peter, but we should wait and start tomorrow when we are all rested." Caspian said as he gestured to Susan and Lucy, who were stifling their yawns.

"Even Caspian thinks we should wait till tomorrow Peter, so just let it go till then." Susan said tiredly.

"Fine. Do what you want, I'll be back later." Peter said, and then walked out of the tomb trying to contain his anger, leaving the others in confusion.

"And he claims to be the High King…" Edmund said as he walked out yawning, leaving the others in silence.

"So what did you both do while we were gone?" Anesia said as she turned to face Susan and Lucy, attempting to break the awkward silence.

"I looked around the rest of tomb and found an opening at towards the top that leads outside." Lucy said as she lifted her head from Anesia's shoulder.

"Yes, we keep look out constantly from that spot." Caspian said, and then turned towards Susan." What about you Susan?"

"I tended to my bow and arrows then practiced my archery with the fawns. Nothing special really." Susan as she looked at Caspian, then turned away quickly as she felt his warm gaze upon her.

"No, it is something special; you saved my life and Trumpkin's life when shot that arrow at the solider. I wish I was as good as you." Anesia said sincerely as she looked at Susan.

"She's right, even I can't shoot an arrow and I've been trained in various ways of fighting in battle." Caspian said as his brown eyes meet her blue ones, making her blush profusely. At this sight Caspian gained a boost of confidence." Would you be willing to show me?"

"I- um, sure." Susan said as she stood up." I'll be right back."

"Where is she going?" Caspian asked as he turned towards Lucy, who fighting sleep as she sat by Anesia.

"I don't know; I'm going to go to bed, goodnight." Lucy said as she got up and said her goodbyes before she left to go fall into a deep sleep.

"I knew you liked Susan." Anesia said after Lucy had left." And she likes you."

"How do you know?" Caspian questioned as he sat by his sister.

"You both stare at each other constantly when you think-"

"Sorry, I took so long, but I went to my bow and arrows- I thought I could show Caspian how to hold them at least." Susan said as she entered the hidden tomb once more, and then turned to Caspian." Is that ok?"

"Sure." Caspian said as he went to pick up her bow and an arrow." What do I do first?"

"Well first you don't have the arrow pointing at you." Susan said as she laughed slightly at Caspian." Second, you need to make sure your arms are exactly were they need to be, or else you wont hit your target."

"Like this?" Caspian asked as he adjusted his position, only to fumble with the bow and arrow once more earning another light laugh from Susan, and also his sister.

"Not exactly, here hold your arms like this." Susan said as she guided Caspian with her gentle hands, making sure he was poised correctly." Good, now just make sure you relax your muscles."

"Now, am I doing this correctly?" Caspian said as he turned his gaze towards Susan.

"Yes, you caught on quickly. I knew you could do it." Susan said happily as she returned Caspian's gaze.

"Well I do have an excellent teacher." Caspian said sincerely, forgetting that he and Susan weren't the only people in the room.

"_Ok this is getting a little awkward…I think I'll just walk out- its not like they will even notice that I left, they are in their own little world."_

Anesia got up quietly and made her way out of the tomb, making sure that she didn't disturb Caspian and Susan and whatever they had going on. Slowly, Anesia emerged from the passage way to find that majority of the narnians had turned in for the night except for Edmund and a few narnians who were sharpening their swords.

"I thought you would be asleep by now." Anesia said as she approached Edmund.

"I'm not tired and Peter isn't back yet, he rarely gets like this."

"Where did he go?" Anesia said as she became concerned for the High King.

"I don't know; when I came out of the hidden tomb I saw him walking out of the How." Edmund said as he and Anesia walked towards the How's entrance.

"I'll go look for him, it's not like he went far because all of the horses are here." Anesia said as she stepped out into night, light by the moon and stars.

"No your not, it's not safe for you to be out there by your self." Edmund said as he pulled Anesia back into the How." You have no idea if any of the Telmarine soliders could be out there waiting to kill any of us."

"I think I'll be ok Edmund, I've been through enough to not let every little thing scare me." Anesia said as she walked back out into the moonlit night." I'll be fine."

"You don't give up easily do you?" Edmund said as he looked at the determined princess.

"Nope, so why don't you just let me go?" Anesia said as she attempted to reason with Edmund.

"Fine, Peter wouldn't listen to me anyways if I found him." Edmund said as he removed his sword belt and wrapped it around Anesia." Takes this with you incase and this." Edmund held up his flashlight." All you have to do is flip this little switch and it'll turn on and off."

"Is their anything else?" Anesia said as she fiddled with flashlight.

"If you're not back in an hour we are coming to get you." Edmund said. "Your brother will kill if he finds out."

"Which is why you won't tell him?" Anesia said then turned around and headed out into the night to find the missing king.

* * *

"What is their problem?" Peter said as he sat at the far end if the river as the water flowed by gently." We don't have time to wait and yet they want to sit around with _Caspian_ and wait to plan."

"How stupid can they be? Letting themselves become phased by Caspian." Peter said as he got up and began to throw pebbles into the river, releasing his frustration." He's not a true leader, and yet he seems to be replacing me…"

"I thought me and my sibling were supposed be the only rulers in Narnia and yet you let Caspian come in and practically assume the role…why Aslan?" Peter said as he stopped throwing pebbles and looked to the star filled sky, hoping the wise lion would give him some sort of answer.

"That was really helpful…" Peter said bitterly as he looked around, finding no response or sign from the great lion." Why even wait you if your not here in Narnia anymore…"

**PCPCPCPCPCPCPCPCPCPCPCPCPCPCPCPCPCPCPCPCPC**

"Honestly, what would possess someone to storm off when it late at night?" Anesia said as she made her through the woods, using Edmund's flashlight to guide her way.

"Peter! Peter! Where are you?" Anesia shouted as she maneuvered her way through the trees and bushes, watching her step carefully." Peter please answer me if you can hear me!"

Anesia continued to make her way through the woods, determined to find the High King before Edmund and the others had to come looking for her. Soon Anesia stopped and looked around her, trying to decipher her surroundings.

"I didn't come this way…did I?" Anesia said to herself as she circled around, flashing the flashlight on the trees and bushes, not recognizing any of them. "Great I'm lost, this just what I need right now."

"What am I going to do now?" Anesia said as she sat on a tree stump ready to give up, only to hear what sound like a river. Anesia got up and followed the sound until she saw the glimmering moonlit shine on the water through the trees.

"Ok, all I have to do is follow the river down, no I can't because of the

Soliders are building that bridge." Anesia said as she debated which way to go.

"Either way I'm-" Anesia let out a small cry as she stepped on unstable ground and felt herself go tumbling down the hill she didn't see. Once Anesia came to a stop she looked around, only to find the one she was looking for sitting along the river bank.

"Who are you?" Peter shouted as he turned around with his sword ready, only to discover Anesia sprawled out from her fall." How did you get all the way over here?"

"Edmund said you hadn't come back yet and he knew you wouldn't if he came, so I went instead." Anesia said as she attempted to get up but fell down once more as soon as she stood on her ankle." Damn it, now I can't walk."

"Are you ok?" Peter said as he helped Anesia over to the large rock he sat on earlier.

"I'm fine, just had a small fall." Anesia lied as she tried to get up, but cried out in pain as soon as she put pressure in her ankle." Really I'm ok."

"Let me see your ankle." Peter said as he knelt down and gently lifted Anesia's right leg onto to his knee, and lifted her dress slightly to reveal a greatly swollen ankle ." It looks like you sprained it when you fell; what made think to come out here alone like that?"

"I should ask you the same question." Anesia said as she watched Peter get an annoyed look on his face." Ok, I thought I could find you, which I did, but in the process fell and sprained my ankle; so why did _you_ come out here all alone?"

"You wouldn't understand." Peter said as he got up and sat beside Anesia.

"Try me; you'd be surprised at how understanding I am." Anesia said as she smiled at him, gently laying a hand on his shoulder.

"They don't understand that we need to help the narnians now, and that we don't have time to sit around and wait." Peter said as he ran a hand over his face." And it doesn't help that your brother agrees with them on waiting."

"Well, they have a good point in wanting to wait and not dive in head first." Anesia said as she faced the frustrated king." But I understand why you want to help the narnians right away- I mean it isn't fair how Miraz has banned them to the woods and took their land."

"They'd probably listen to you and your brother if either of you said that to them." Peter said, letting the real reason fall through.

"So you don't like the fact that Caspian has taken the lead on things." Anesia said slowly, hoping she didn't hit a nerve.

"He doesn't know what he is doing! How can they all trust him?" Peter said getting up and looking at Anesia." He isn't king, he doesn't have-"

"Put your self in his shoes." Anesia said quietly, cutting Peter off." Think about he feels having you come in and look down upon him, and not giving him a chance-"

"So I'm the one at fault again?" Peter said raising his voice as he looked at Anesia confused and angry." I know that we-"

"That is not what I meant, and you know that." Anesia said raising her voice, catching Peter off guard." You both have been so focused on coming out on top individually, that you neither of has even seen what can happen if you both put your differences aside and actually work together and not argue; Not just you or him,_ both_ of you."

"What do think I should do then?" Peter said as sat beside Anesia once more.

"Forget what happened today and start fresh in the morning." Anesia said sincerely." It will work, trust me."

"Ok then, let's head back." Peter said as he got up deciding to listen to Anesia." I need to get you back so your ankle can get taken care of."

"Well how am I going to get there, I can't exactly walk, remember?" Anesia said as she pointed to her ankle.

"I'll carry you." Peter said simply, and then turned around so she could get on his back.

"Ok…"Anesia said unsure if Peter could carry her. Gently Anesia eased herself off the rock and onto Peter's back." You ok?

"Yeah, can you shine Ed's flashlight in front of me?" Peter asked as held onto Anesia tightly.

"Is that good?" Anesia questioned as she held the light over Peter's shoulder.

"Yes, now let's go before everyone starts to panic." Peter said as he started off through the woods as Anesia light the way back to the How.

**PCPCPCPCPCPCPCPCPCPCPCPCPCPCPCPCPCPCPCPCPC**

"Are we almost there?" Anesia asked as she laid her head on Peter, stifling a yawn.

"Almost; how is your ankle, does it still hurt?" Peter asked as he stepped over a tree branch.

"It still hurts, but not as bad." Anesia replied, touched that he was concerned for her.

"We should be back soon, I think I see the How just ahead of us." Peter said as he pushed his way through some bushes to find the How staring straight at them.

"We made it; do you think you can walk back with my help?" Peter asked as he stopped in the middle of field.

"Yeah, I think so." Anesia said as she eased herself off of Peter's back and grabbed onto his arm and began walking slowly towards the How.

"_I see them, Caspian!"_

"_Their right there__, in the middle of field!"_

"I forgot Edmund said he'd give me an hour, now Caspian's going to flip." Anesia as held onto Peter as she continued to walk.

"I'd do the same thing if it was Susan, Lucy or Edmund." Peter said as he looked down at Anesia, trying to reassure her.

"Thank you." Anesia said as she stopped and kissed Peter softly on the cheek, leaving him dumbfounded.

"What was that for?" Peter said as he turned to face Anesia, still holding her up.

"For carrying me all that way, and finally taking my advice." Anesia said as she met Peter's gaze.

Peter opened his mouth to speak but was cut off as Edmund, Susan, and Caspian came running towards with Glenstorm and few narnians behind them.

"What happened?" Susan said as she approached Anesia, noticing her holding onto Peter.

"I slipped and fell down hill, which actually ended up leading me to him and he carried me back since I sprained my ankle." Anesia said as calmed Susan's fears.

"Anesia, are you ok?" Caspian said as he and Edmund came running up, with some narnians right behind them.

"I'm tired, but I'm ok." Anesia said as she looked at her brother.

"She has a pretty bad sprain; do we have someone who can help her?" Peter asked as he looked from Anesia to everyone in front of him.

"My wife Windmane is very skilled in many healing practices, and she would be glad to help." Glenstorm said as he stepped forward." I could take her to her."

"Thank you, Susan will you go with her?" Caspian said.

"Sure." Susan helped Anesia onto Glenstorm and walked along beside them, leaving Edmund, Peter, and Caspian by themselves.

"Thank you; she could have been injured greatly if you weren't there." Caspian said, grateful that his sister was ok.

"Your welcome; I'm sure you would do the same for me." Peter said truthfully." And you are right in saying we should start tomorrow."

"Ok now that everyone is back and safe, can we go get some rest before it is tomorrow?"Edmund said crankly as he pointed towards the How.

"Tomorrow then?" Caspian asked.

"Tomorrow."

* * *

**I have a lot going on right now; school has started and its my senior year so that means mucho SAT prep and school work, i'm in the fall play which means rehearsal after school, and my great aunt just passed away so i dont have a lot of time to write at the moment. But that doesnt mean i've forget about the story because i've been writing when ever i have a chance. _this chapter is_ _dedicated to my great aunt anne...RIP."_**

**_R&R_**

**_-megan _**


	15. Chapter 14

**I'm sorry for not updating like i used to but i've got alot going but i also havent forgotten the story!! I will update when i can soon as possible! :-)**

**I dont own the wonderful narnia series, you all know who i own by now...**

**ENJOY!**

_Previously_

"_Ok now that everyone is back and safe, can we go get some rest before it is tomorrow?" Edmund said crankily as he pointed towards the How._

"_Tomorrow then?" Caspian asked._

"_Tomorrow."_

* * *

Stars blanketed the sky as the narnians and royals let sleep fall over them after a long and eventful day. But on the other side of the river and through the dark woods, one person still remained wide awake, falsely relishing in the victory and glory thought to be already obtained.

"All of this is yours my son." King Miraz said as he stood out on his balcony with his infant son in his arms, showing him the sleeping kingdom of Telmar." All of the Telmarines will serve you when you are king; even those filthy narnians will bow down to you."

Miraz looked down only to discover that his mini-speech was wasted when he saw his infant son sleeping soundly in his arms, unaware of the great things his father spoke of." Of course I tell him all this and all he can do is sleep."

"He's just a baby Miraz; of course he's going to sleep a lot." Prunaprismia said as she walked out onto the balcony." It's late; give me Maxim so I can put him to bed its too late for a baby to be out of bed."

"Here." Miraz said, handing Maxim to his wife and walked past her and out into the hallway where he found General Gozelle waiting for him." Is he awake?"

"Yes your majesty, I sent two guards to get him ready for your arrival." Gozelle said as he and Miraz headed down the moonlit hallway.

"Good, that damned professor will not be able to hide whatever he knows for much longer." Miraz said as he and the general can to a stop in front of a large wooden door." He will no longer be under the protection of Caspian and I can do to him as I please."

"Do I need to the executioner my king?" General Gozelle said as he opened the door to reveal a winding stairwell.

"Only if he doesn't tell me I want to hear…" Miraz said as he and the Gozelle made their way down the stairwell. Once they reached the bottom they entered into a dimly prison cell where two guards held the old professor tightly, making sure he couldn't escape." Ah Professor Cornelius you look well, I must say that being in this cell has done you good."

"I beg to differentiate your majesty." Cornelius said as the guards held him up into the light, revealing the small cut on his forehead and the various bruises he'd received after he'd helped Anesia and Caspian escape." To what do I owe such a great visit?"

"You are going to help me figure something out professor." Miraz said as he bent down to Cornelius's level.

"What might that be your majesty?" Cornelius said even though he knew full and well what he was going to be questioned about.

"First you are coming with me and the General." Miraz gestured for the guards to follow him and General Gozelle out of the cell. Once in the hallway, Miraz led the way down the opposite hallway and around the corner until they came to a familiar door with a few marks on it from when it had broken down a few days earlier.

"My old room…" Cornelius said quietly as he was pulled in to the familiar room, recognizing all of his amazing artifacts but then remembered he was brought here for other reasons." What is that you need my king?"

"Why is it that Caspian and Anesia knew to go into the wood that night when he escaped?" Miraz said as he approached the professor, hold an old narnian book in his hands.

"Good sense of direction." Cornelius said hoping to hide his knowledge for a while longer.

"Do you think that I am stupid?" Miraz yelled as he smacked the professor across the face with the book." Now tell me why you really told them to go into the forest…choose your words wisely."

"Because that is where the narnians live and I knew that he would be able to give them back what is rightfully theirs and over through you and your tyranny." Cornelius said then braced himself for another beating but didn't receive one.

"I see..." Miraz said as he flipped through the book he held in his hands but stopped when he came to a picture of a creature that looked similar to the man kneeling before him." Tell me professor, how did you know of such a _unique_ race?"

"I was taught a lot by a professor when I was young." Cornelius said as he looked Miraz dead in the eye.

"I beg to differ once again." Miraz said then held the picture so that the professor could see it." Now tell me again and if you don't I won't be as merciful like before…"

"Fine…my mother was a dwarf and taught me many of the narnian ways before she left me in the care of a professor." Cornelius said as he returned Miraz's cold gaze, not willing to back down." You are wrong in thinking the narnians are savage creatures, they are the exact-"

"I don't need some filthy half narnian telling me what I will and will not do." Miraz said as he kicked the professor in the stomach, then turn towards General Gozelle." Lock him again and have a few men search his room for any other narnian items, also I want you to send a solider to scope out Caspian's hiding place."

"As you wish your highness." General Gozelle said then turned to the professor who was looking out his small window, hoping that the same moon shown on the one he protected for so long.

"_Caspian I pray that you and Anesia have found the kings and queens of old for I fear that the peacefulness we have now will not last much longer…"_

* * *

"Is it even morning yet?" Anesia said groggily as she rose from her resting place, only to be reminded of her sprained ankle." Forgot about that…"

"You must not walk on it yet princess." Windmane said as she approached Anesia." The medicine has not taken full effect yet."

"Oh…thank you for helping with this." Anesia said as she pointed to right ankle, which was still slightly swollen." I'm not sure Lucy's cordial would of worked on it."

"Your welcome princess, just try not to walk on it to much because you just sprained it yesterday." Windmane said as she knelt by Anesia holding a white cloth." This cloth has been soaked in the same herbal remedies I used last. I'll wrap your ankle in it then you can walk around but not for long."

"Thanks again, and please call me Anesia…princess is to formal for me." Anesia said as she smiled up at the kind centaur.

"Ok then Anesia, I will leave you so that you can ready for the day." Windmane said then disappeared around the corner leaving Anesia alone.

"She is so kind…like Lara." Anesia said as she remembered the woman who had raised her as her own daughter. Anesia hoped that no harm had come to her since she'd been gone.

"Ok, lets see if I can actually stand on my own first." Anesia said as she sat up and slowly got up while holding onto a stone slab that was poking out of the wall." Mission accomplished, now comes the walking."

Step by step Anesia walked slowly around the corner wincing at the pain that remained in her right ankle. Once she was around the corner Anesia saw that a few fawns were up and eating some different fruit, signaling that it was indeed morning. Anesia glanced at them shortly then continued on and eventually made her way outside the How were she saw Susan giving her brother archery lessons in the middle of the field.

"Wow, he is terrible for someone who trained in fighting…" Anesia said to herself as she hoisted herself onto a stone slab close to the entrance of the How.

"I agree." Anesia jumped and turned around to find that Peter was standing behind her with a small bowl of fruit in his hands." You almost gave a heart attack!"

"Sorry, I thought I'd see how your ankle was doing." Peter said as he sat by Anesia, then handed her the bowl of fruit which contained blackberries and raspberries." Windmane told me to give this to you; you need to build up your strength again."

"Thanks; it still hurts but I can walk on it some since Windmane wrapped my ankle." Anesia said, touched by the softer side of Peter." What are you doing up this early anyways?"

"I've always been an early riser." Anesia shot him a look, knowing that he wasn't telling the truth." And I couldn't stop thinking about what to do about the narnians."

"You really need to loosen up." Anesia said as Peter just looked at her like she was crazy." You know I'm right so don't even look at me like that."

"I can have fun you know." Peter said, slightly insulted by what Anesia had said to him." I just don't I always see the need to."

"Ok when was the last time you did something fun?" Anesia said as she crossed her arm in front of her chest.

"I'll show you right now." Peter said as he pulled Anesia off the stone slab and helped her onto his back.

"What are you doing?" Anesia said skeptically as Peter headed towards the woods.

"Showing you I can have fun."

"You better not try anything funny..." Anesia said warily as she Peter entered woods.

Peter ignored what Anesia had said as they disappeared into the woods unaware of the two people watching them from a distance.

"Where do you think there going?" Caspian said as he and Susan watched their siblings enter the woods, curious about their intentions.

"Where ever it is Anesia is safe with Peter, so you don't have to worry." Susan said as she touched Caspian gently on the arm, calming his worries.

"If you say so." Caspian said as he looked at Susan warmly." We can't come up with plan with out them, so what should we do?"

"Let's go wake up Lucy and Edmund and then we'll just what for them to return." Susan said as she intertwined her fingers with Caspian's as they headed towards the How, not noticing the Telmarine solider that lurked in the shadows. But he was soon spotted by a fawn keeping watch on top of the How.

"I must tell everyone we have been found!" the fawn said then hurried back inside the How, afraid of what was to come.


	16. Chapter 15

_**I dont own the series...you all really do know who i own by now :)**_

**_ENJOY!!_**

_Previously_

"_Let's go wake up Lucy and Edmund and then we'll just what for them to return." Susan said as she intertwined her fingers with Caspian's as they headed towards the How, not noticing the Telmarine solider that lurked in the shadows. But he was soon spotted by a fawn keeping watch on top of the How._

"_I must tell everyone we have been found!" the fawn said then hurried back inside the How, afraid of what was to come._

* * *

"Edmund, come on I know you're faking it. Get up!" Susan said as she continually shook her younger brother, only to get an almost incoherent response.

"Mhfffff- Go away-Mhfffff- sleep…" Edmund said as he absently swung his hand at Susan.

"Ed you're such a baby; Lucy got up with out being difficult and she is just fine." Susan said as she pointed to Lucy as she walked by talking with Caspian. As soon as she turned around, Susan discovered that her efforts were wasted as Edmund lay sleeping before her and she got an idea." For the last time Edmund…Get up!"

Quickly, Edmund jumped up as he heard Susan's voice resound through out the room, but specifically in his eardrums, which were now in shock due to Susan's loud voice. "Hey the least you could have said was please." Edmund mumbled as he walked into the main part of the How, followed by Susan.

"Well next time if you get up when I ask you I won't have to yell in your ear." Susan said matter-of-factly as she sat down beside Lucy.

"You better hope it's not Anesia who wakes you up; before we knew about each other she was assigned to wake me in the mornings and one time she yanked the blanket away then slapped me two minutes later." Caspian said as he warned Edmund." Personally I think you got off easily."

"Thanks I'll keep that in mind…" Edmund said as he developed a small fear of Anesia." Speaking of your sister, where is she?"

"Yeah, I wanted to ask her if she would teach me some of the songs she knows." Lucy said immediately, letting her fondness of Anesia show, but also noticed someone missing." What about Peter has anyone seen him?"

"Well after I was done giving Caspian an archery lesson, we saw Peter and Anesia go into the woods but they didn't see us." Susan said.

"They probably went –"Edmund was silenced immediately as Susan slapped him across the head." Ow! What's with you and abusing me today?"

"You brought it upon-"

"Your Majesties, Your Majesties!" yelled the fawn as he ran into the How, as other narnians followed him curious what going on.

"What's wrong?" Caspian said as he stood up to see the fawn running towards him and the rest of the royals in the room.

"I- I saw-them-they -he-"the fawn said in between breaths as he and the other narnians stopped in front of Caspian and the others."- Saw the-"

"Please sit down so you can catch your breath." Lucy said as she helped the fawn sit down then handed him cup of water to calm him down.

"Thank you my queen, I feel much better." The fawn said as set the cup down, then turned so he was facing all of the narnians and the royals." As I was saying…It was my turn to patrol at the top of the How this morning and everything was fine until I saw a Telmarine solider in the woods and he saw me and turned to run, and so did I …"

"Bastard." Caspian mumbled bitterly as he thought of his uncle, and then shook the thought knowing he had to focus on the current situation. "Was there anyone else with the solider when you saw him?"

"No he was alone and he left immediately once we saw each other." Fawn said as he stood up once more." I didn't see him give any signal to others who might have been hiding in the woods either."

"Edmund I want you to take a few men with you to check out the woods just incase." Caspian said then turned towards the fawn." I would like for you to show them the right direction."

"Ok, who ever is ready can come with me." As soon as Edmund stood up he saw a few narnians ready including the Bugly Bear and the fawn." Well then, we'll be back soon hopefully."

"Just check it out!" Susan shouted as Edmund and the others exited the How, hoping they would return safely.

"What about Peter and Anesia? If there are soliders out in the woods what will happen to them since they don't know?" Lucy said as she brought a new problem to light.

"Where ever they are I trust that Peter will look after Anesia and that she'll do the same for him." Caspian said, trying to reassure Susan and Lucy.

"Either way we'll have to wait till Edmund and the narnians are back, along with Anesia and Peter."Susan said as she faced the How's entrance." I just hope they are all safe till then…"

* * *

"I would classify this as kidnapping instead of you showing me that you could have fun." Anesia said as she rode on Peter's back through the woods.

"You could have said no, so I don't think this is kidnapping." Peter said as he pushed past a tree branch.

"I don't think I would have gotten far considering my ankle." Anesia said as she pointed to her right ankle, which was still slightly swollen. "I just hope your not going to do something stupid."

"It's not stupid." Peter said as he continued to push past trees, noticing a familiar sound near by. "You'll be surprised, trust me."

"Where are we because I can hear rushing water?" Anesia asked as she tightened her hold Peter unsure of where she was being taken.

"We're almost there…" Peter said as he finished pushing his way past a few more trees, revealing a cliff that jutted out with the river flowing freely under it. Gently, Peter set Anesia down and waited for her say something. " Well, how's this for someone who has no fun?"

"First how did you find this place and two, what are we going to do?" Anesia said as she turned around slowly, observing her surroundings.

"Before you found me the other night I was sitting down this way and I thought it was too far so I moved closer to the How." Peter said as he removed his weaponry belt and his shoes." And I brought you here so we could jump into the water."

"Um…how can I do that? Remember I have a small problem." Anesia said as she pointed to her right ankle, hoping it could get her out of jumping.

"You'll be swimming so you won't apply as much pressure as you would walking…are you afraid of heights?" Peter said as he faced Anesia, slightly teasing her.

"No it's just that…uh…how do you know its not shallow water?" Anesia questioned as she struggled to hide her fear.

"Because you can't see the bottom of the river." Peter said as he pointed to the water below them.

"You have an answer for everything don't you?" Anesia asked as she moved closer to the edge.

"Yes I do; now are you going to jump and _loosen up_? Peter replied quoting what Anesia had said to him earlier.

"Fine." Anesia said knowing that Peter wasn't going to let her off the hook. Soon enough Anesia had removed her shoes and was standing by Peter ready to jump.

"On the count of three." Peter said, then looked down to see Anesia holding on to him tightly and gently squeezed her hand to let her know she would be fine. "One…two…three!"

Soon Anesia felt herself free falling through the air, holding onto Peter for dear life unsure that her jump would not turn out well. Quickly, Anesia felt the cool water instead of air surrounding her as she felt herself lose her grip on Peter. Anesia opened her eyes and quickly made her way to the surface where she found Peter waiting for her.

"I thought I was going to have come save you." Peter said as he swam towards Anesia.

"Well I'm ok as you can see." Anesia said as she treaded water, only to feel water hit her face. She looked at Peter and saw guilty written all over him." Ha ha, very funny."

"I thought so." Peter said as a smirk spread across his face." Come on I thought I was the one who need to loosen up."

"Well jumping from a cliff into the water wasn't what I had in mind." Anesia said as she moved her hair that was sticking to her forehead, still treading water.

"Well have some fun." Peter said as he splashed Anesia once again.

"_Ok I'll have fun…it's time for a little payback."_

"Oh my- I can't see with the water in my eyes!" Anesia said as she pretended to splash around blindly." Thanks Peter!"

"Anesia hold on-I'm sorry-just wait" Peter said quickly as he felt waves of guilt wash over him.

"Hurry up!" Anesia said as she continued to fake splash.

"Almost there…"

Quickly Anesia peaked open an eye and saw that Peter was almost in front of her._ "Almost time…"_

"Ok now let's get out so I can look at your eye." Peter said as he grabbed Anesia and began leading here to dry land.

"Ok…" Anesia said simply as she let Peter pull her along, then paused mid-swim.

"What's wrong?" Peter said as he turned to face her.

"Nothing…just having some fun!" Anesia said then mustered all the strength that she had to dunk high king Peter.

"But I thought you..." Peter said as he reached the surface at a loss for words.

"You're easy to trick." Anesia stated simply as she smiled victoriously, still continuing to tread water.

"I see…" Peter said as he swam closer towards Anesia.

"You're not going to do what I-"Anesia was cut off by the water quickly surrounded her as she became the dunkie, not the dunker. Once Anesia re-surfaced she discovered Peter swimming quickly towards dry land. "You're not getting off that easy!"

Anesia began swimming towards Peter and picked up her speed when she saw him reach land, more than ready to get him back. "_Oh is going to get it…"_ As soon as Anesia could touch the ground she began walking as fast as her ankle would let her." You think your funny don't you?"

"I would say_ entertaining,_ but funny works too." Peter said as he watched Anesia make her way towards him." Do you want me to help you?

"It's ok; I actually think I'm doing better." Anesia said as she continued to make her way towards the high king.

"I don't think you should be walking on it yet." Peter said as he walked towards Anesia. "You could make it worse."

"Seriously, I'm _ok_." Anesia as she continued walking unaware if the rock poking out of the ground. "I'm not a piece of glass you know."

Peter fixed his mouth to continue arguing with Anesia only to see the rock that she was about to trip over." Anesia stop before-"

"Before I what-"Anesia closed her eyes as she felt herself begin to fall and prepared to the hard impact of the ground, but she never reached it. She opened her eyes to find that Peter had caught her just in time.

"I told you to watch out." Peter said as he still held Anesia close.

"Thanks." Anesia said as she looked at the high king, realizing how close their faces were." You always seem to be there whenever I get trouble…and to think I hated you so much when I first met you."

"I could say the same thing about you." Peter said as he helped Anesia stand up but never broke his gaze on her." But now since I know you… I think my opinion has changed."

"I-I could say the same thing about you…" Anesia said as she felt the heat rise in her cheeks as it had before. But this time it wasn't out of embarrassment, it was something different.

Peter just looked at Anesia. It wasn't an awkward stare; he was just looking at her admiring her beauty, wondering how he could have ever disliked something so breathtaking. Then he did something unexpected. He kissed her. It wasn't like when he had to give her CPR- it was a soft, sweet kiss.

"No, No- I can't. No." Anesia said as she pulled away from Peter, scared and excited about what had just happened. Anesia quickly made her way back up the hill, leaving the high by him self.

"Wait!" Peter ran up the hill only to see Anesia disappear into the woods. All he could do is get back to the How and hope that Anesia doesn't tell Caspian what happened.

* * *

**Ok i know havent updated in awhile and i'm very sorry but i am writing i just dont have the time to update like i did at the beginning, which bites. But dont worry because i wil finish this story and i thankeveryone who has reviewed my story so far; i'm glad i can write something that people enjoy!!**

**R&R**

**-megan**


	17. Chapter 16

**Surprise, i updated sooner than expected!!!!!!!**

**Well i dont the wonderful narnia series...you lovely people know who i do own!!**

**Enjoy!!**

_Previously_

"_Wait!" Peter ran up the hill only to see Anesia disappear into the woods. All he could do is get back to the How and hope that Anesia doesn't tell Caspian what happened._

* * *

"I can't believe that he kissed me!" Anesia said to her self as she made her way back as fast as her ankle would let her." Just because he's the High King doesn't mean he go around kissing whomever he wants!"

"_Why are you acting this way? You were surprised but I know you liked kissing him!"_

"No way…" Anesia said aloud as she pushed the thought from her mind." We are supposed to not like each other not be what we were back there."

"_The only reason you said no and ran off like that is because you have trust issues-which you have every right to- but if you keep that up each time someone gets close you'll never be happy…"_

"How do I know that he won't hurt me? I've already been hurt many times before and I don't know if I could take anymore…" Anesia said as she pushed back a few branches, revealing the How not to e far from her." Well it doesn't matter because it won't happen...I won't let happen."

Anesia moved forward continuing to be wrapped up in her own world thoughts. She failed to notice that a certain high king had followed her the whole way back.

**PCPCPCPCPCPCPCPCPCPCPCPCPCPCPCPCPCPCPCPCPCPCPCPC**

"What would posses me to do something like that?" Peter said as he watched Anesia safely enter the How. The high king knew that he could've easily caught up to Anesia but he knew it was better if he let her be.

"_You should know the answer to that-because you like her."_

"I doubt she even likes me since I kissed her and then she said and ran away from me." Peter said as he pushed past the branches and slowly walked towards the How." What's the point in trying with her?"

"_Because you never __back down from anything, no matter how great or small it may be…"_

"She'll probably tell Caspian, and then he'll want to slit me from my head to my toes." Peter said as he neared the How, preparing himself for whatever will come his way." But he doesn't matter this is between me and Anesia, and if he tries to interfere then…"

Quietly, Peter entered the How unaware of what was going on around him. He was only concerned about himself and Anesia; but that would soon change for King Edmund was on His way back and the High King would be informed of what happened in his absence at the How.

* * *

"Anesia your back!" Lucy said as she ran forwards and hugged the damp princess.

"Hi Lucy, how are you?" Anesia said as she smiled down at young queen, hoping that she could tell what she was truly feeling.

"I'm fine but why are you all wet?" Lucy asked as she and Anesia walked into the hidden tomb room, where Susan, Caspian and the narnians waited for them.

"It's raining." Anesia lied as she sat on a vacant marble slab.

"Anesia where's Peter?" Caspian asked as he walked towards his sister.

"He should be-"

"I'm right here." Peter said as he stood in the doorway, damp and wet just like Anesia. He tried to get the princess to look at him but failed.

"What happened to you two?" Susan asked as she stood up." We've been waiting a while for you two to come back."

"Yeah I was getting to the ripe old age of 200 by the time you two decided to show up again." Trumpkin said as he stepped forward." What took you so long?"

"That doesn't matter as long as we are here- so what happened?" Anesia snapped, annoyed by all the questions but mostly because Peter kept staring at her.

"I think we should wait to tell you until Edmund and the others get back-"

"Su I'm sure you can tell us without Edmund being here-"

"What about Edmund?" Edmund said as he walked into the hidden room with the other narnians that were with him.

"Nothing- so now can you all tell us now that everyone is here and accounted for?" Anesia said as she stood up, wincing slightly at the pain in her ankle.

"While you and Peter were gone everything was fine until this fawn came running to us with some news." Caspian said as he briefly gestured to the fawn standing by Edmund." He informed us all that Miraz had sent a solider to find out our hiding spot; the reason Susan said we should wait for Edmund is because I had sent him and a few narnians to follow the direction the solider had came from."

"So what did you find Ed?" Peter said as he focused on his younger brother. Peter tried to walk towards Anesia but was stopped when Edmund started to speak.

"There was no one else waiting the woods for us – but they have an enormous army, I honestly I don't know we can do if they come here to fight…" Edmund turned to Caspian, hoping he would have an answer." Caspian what does your uncle usually do military wise?"

"Well, the only thing he allowed me to do military wise was train in fighting, but if he sent some one to spy then that means he will attack in the coming days; but since the fawn saw the solider he'll put it off because he knows we know."

"Ok since we know Miraz will put off, we need to figure what to do in the mean time." Susan said as she walked over to Caspian. "We can't sit around do anything."

"I think we need-"

"We should first-"

"I _was_ speaking." Caspian said as he turned towards the person that cut him off.

"So _was_ I." Peter said as he faced Caspian. He didn't care if he wasn't nice to Caspian, the only reason he was before is because of Anesia." As I was saying, I think we should attack them before they attack us.

"But our advantage is here." Caspian argued.

"They won't expect us to go to them; we need to attack the castle as soon as possible." Peter said, causing the narnians to start talking quietly.

"No one has ever successfully attacked the Telmarine castle." Caspian replied once again putting the high king's idea down.

"There is a first time for everything." Peter said, confident in his idea.

"This is just like when they first met…monkeys." Anesia said quietly to herself as she watched the two go back and forth.

"We can't just attack right away; we need to wait at least five days." Caspian said as he looked at Peter." We need time to prepare."

"How do we know they won't attack by then?" Peter said as he raised his voice, stepping closer to Caspian.

"Well how will we know they won't expect us to attack tonight?" Caspian countered as he to raise his voice.

"You need-"

"Can I say something, since this conversation is going no where?" Anesia said as she stood up once again." You both are wrong- Caspian, you want to wait to long and Peter, you want to go right now; you need to compromise."

"Well what do you suggest?" Caspian said as he turned to face his sister.

"You can wait two days- it's not too short or long. And if you're afraid that they'll attack everyone can be ready and take turns keeping watch in large groups. Till then everyone can prepare for battle."

"I agree with Anesia on this." Edmund said as he stood by Anesia." This really is the best idea."

"I agree with her as well." Susan said as she went to stand by Anesia as well.

"Well, what about you two?" Anesia questioned as she looked both Peter and Caspian.

"I should have asked you first… I agree with you." Caspian replied, surprised at his sister's wealth of knowledge." If Peter agrees with you then he, Edmund, and I will talk with Glenstorm and the troops to figure out a plan of action and then talk to you all about it.'

"Fine." Peter said as he felt his dislike for Anesia return." Let us start now then."

Everyone that wasn't need left the hidden room and quickly began to sharpen their weapons and prepare for the battle that lay ahead of them. Anesia found herself looking for Windmane, finding that her ankle began to hurt once more.

"Are you busy?" Anesia said as she entered one of the smaller rooms in the How to find Windmane preparing various healing remedies.

"No Anesia I'm not. Is your ankle bothering you?" Windmane said as she gestured for Anesia to sit down." I can wrap it again with the same herbal remedies as before."

"Please." Anesia said as she watched Windmane soak a fresh cloth in an herbal remedy.

"Please lift up your dress so I can re-wrap your ankle." Windmane asked she knelt down to wrap Anesia's ankle." Your ankle looks much better, I think after I wrap it this time your ankle should be back to normal."

"Thank you so much Windmane."

"Your welcome Anesia, now if you'll excuse me I need to make many more remedies if there is going to be a battle."

Anesia got up left the small room to discover Susan gathering her bow and arrows." Are you going to practice?"

"Yeah, would you like me to show you? I'm sure you're much better than Caspian." Susan said as she adjusted her arrows.

"Why not? Are there any other sets of bows and arrows?" Susan pointed a bow and arrow sitting against the wall and Anesia quickly grabbed them." Ok, already to go."

"I'll take you to the same spot Caspian and I shot arrows, it has a lot of space." Susan said as she and Anesia walked outside of the How.

"Was he really that bad?" Anesia questioned as she followed Susan.

"You have no idea." Susan said she came to a stop, a little ways from the How." Here we are. So are you ready?"

"Yep." Anesia said as she held an arrow and her bow.

"Ok- first you need to get arms in the proper position and then ready your bow and arrow." Susan said as she helped Anesia get ready. "Good now your ready to shoot; go ahead."

Anesia gently pulled back on the bow string and released arrow sending it flying through the air and then landing in the ground far from her.

"Way better than your brother." Susan said as she approached Anesia." Now try to hit that tree on the other side of the field.

"Ok." Once again Anesia readied her bow and arrow, aiming for the tree that was far away from her. Briefly she pictured Peter's face on it and then released the arrow, sending directly into tree.

"You're a natural at this." Susan said as she marveled at Anesia's talent. "Caspian couldn't get the arrow two feet in front of him."

"Thanks but I doubt I'll ever be as good as you or Trumpkin." Anesia said as she found a tree stump to sit on, looking at the How. "I'm so glad to be away from all of that."

"What happened with you and Peter?" Susan said as she sat on the grass beside Anesia.

"It's complicated." Anesia said as she attempted to dance around the subject.

"I saw you leave together, but then you came back by yourself and Peter came in after you. And you both looked damp." Susan said as she stated the facts." Then when we were in the How I saw Peter looking at you any chance he had; what ever happened he looked like he was sorry."

"Ok, long story short; I told Peter to loosen up so he got me to jump off a cliff into the water …… and then he kissed and I ran back."

"First off you're the first person he has listened to whenever he has been called boring, he usually gets really mad." Susan said, earning small smile from Anesia." And about the kiss, Peter rarely shows his emotion so I guess for him something like that was kind of big."

"And I said no and ran away…" Anesia said as she felt guilt wash over her." Like that really helped."

"He's not the only one involved…so why did you just leave?" Susan said as she attempted to comfort Anesia.

"You've seen my scar before, so naturally I have trust issues and then I just panicked." Anesia stated simply." I just didn't want him to get close to me then break my heart; I can't deal with the pain of not being wanted again."

"All I can say is that Peter is the last person that would break your heart, I can tell." Susan replied as grabbed Anesia's hand to reassure her." And the same goes for me, Ed, and Lu."

"Thanks Susan." Anesia said sincerely, and then looked to the sky to find it becoming cloudy." We should head back incase it rains."

"Yeah, so did you learn anything while we were out here?" Susan asked as they walked towards the How.

"Yeah, I did but now I have to figure out what do with it."

**PCPCPCPCPCPCPCPCPCPCPCPCPCPCPCPCPCPCPCPCPCPCPCPC**

"Ok, now let's go over it one more time; we will have four gryphons to carry all of us and Susan." Caspian said he, Peter, and Edmund finalized their plans.

"And once at the castle I will be dropped off at the tower nearest to the entrance, and wait for Reepicheep and Trumpkin to open the draw bridge so I can signal Glenstorm and his troops." Edmund added.

"Then Susan and I will go with Caspian while he gets his Professor. Remember we only have a short amount time to do this and if we take to long then it could be devastating." Peter finished as he put great emphasis on the last part.

"Yes, this will only work if we all follow through." Caspian said as he got up from the stone he was sitting on." Are Susan and Anesia back yet, because we need to tell Susan about our plan?"

"Why don't you go see?" Peter said, annoyed by Caspian's infatuation with his sister. Peter knew it wasn't that but refused to come to terms with it.

Caspian opened his mouth to say something but opted not to knowing that it would cause an unnecessary argument. As soon as Caspian left the room Edmund moved to question his brother about his behavior.

"What's with you? One minute you're happy and the next you're giving everyone death glares. I'm ready to lock you up in the nut house back in Finchley." Edmund said as he sat across from a quiet and angry Peter." Bet it has something to do with Anesia-"

"Will you shut up Ed?" Peter shouted as he threw rock, barely missing Edmund's head.

"I'll take that as a yes?" Edmund said as he prepared himself to be hit by a rock.

"Ok Ed what do want me to say? How about I kissed Anesia and ruined any chance I thought I had with her? Is that what you wanted to know?" Peter shouted once more at Edmund.

"I'm only trying to help you." Edmund said as he stood up." But I can see that you don't want it so I'm going to see if Glenstorm need my help-"

"Fine Ed, fine, you win. What should I do?" Peter said quietly as he looked at his brother.

"I could tell you to do everything under the sun but the only thing that will work is you talking to her." Edmund said then walked out of the room, leaving Peter by himself to figure out what to say.

**PCPCPCPCPCPCPCPCPCPCPCPCPCPCPCPCPCPCPCPCPCPCPCPC**

"What am I supposed to say to him?" Anesia asked herself as she outside the How. The only response she got was a short roll of thunder through out the sky.

"Yeah, like that's supposed to help me…" Anesia said sarcastically as she continued to sit outside, not caring if it started to rain. Softly Anesia hummed as she sat outside, unaware that the high king was approaching.

"Anesia." She turned around to see that Peter was standing behind her." I- we need to talk about what happened."

Anesia remembered what Susan said to her earlier but pushed it aside as she felt her fear and nerves come over her, shutting everything out including Peter.

"Sorry…" Anesia said as she got up and walked past Peter towards the How, only to be pulled back.

"No- I've sat and listened to you each and every time you've talked to me. Now it's your turn to listen whether you want to or not." Peter said definitely as he held onto Anesia's arm.

"Look Peter I –"

"I did not mean to scare you earlier- if anything I was showing you how I feel about you- I wasn't trying to hurt you, which is the furthest thing from my mind." Peter said as the thunder resounded once more as the rain began to fall slowly.

"Are you done?" Anesia said as she held Peter's gaze, rain pouring around her.

"Yes, I'll let you be." Peter said softly, then let Anesia's arm go and back towards the How.

"Hold on- if I had to stand out the rain to talk to you, then you need to do the same for me." Anesia shouted over the thunder, making Peter stop mid-step and face her once more." I'm sorry I panicked and left you after you kissed me ; I panicked when I thought someone would actually care about me and not hurt me like I've been in the past. Honestly I wish I wouldn't have panicked because knowing you and being kissed by you has probably been one of the best things to happen to me in a long time."

Anesia stood silent as the thunder rolled above her, waiting for Peter to say something good or bad." I just told you that I do care about you can you please say something so I-"Anesia soon felt Peter's lips crash onto hers, giving them both the answer they wanted. Peter pulled Anesia closer as he deepened the kiss, not wanting to let her go.

" Does that answer your question?" Peter said as wiped the stray hairs from Anesia's face as the rain continued to pour down on them.

"Yeah, it was good answer." Anesia replied as she smiled at Peter. She knew she was safein Peter's arms, and for the first time in her life she knew what it was like to love and be loved.

**Well i hope you all enjoyed the surprise update! **

**R&R**

**megan**


	18. Chapter 17

**Sorry it took me this long to update!**

**i dont own the wonderful narnia series.....you all know who i own! :)**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

_Previously_

"_Does that answer your question?" Peter said as he wiped the stray hairs from Anesia's face as the rain continued to pour down on them._

"_Yeah, it was good answer." Anesia replied as she smiled at Peter. She knew she was safe in Peter's arms, and for the first time in her life she knew what it was like to love and be loved._

* * *

"Why am I doing this?" General Gozelle said to himself as he waited impatiently for the spying solider to return, sitting in what was a light drizzle of rain." I should have the solider come to me, not I wait for him…"

This had been the general's job for the last couple of days, and he was growing tired of it. Having to do lowly jobs that someone else should be doing for him only added to the growing hatred he had for Miraz, making him even more impatient for the chance to kill him.

"I wish that damned Sopespian would make up his mind so we could rid ourselves of Miraz." Gozelle said as he watched for the lone solider to show himself." I cannot wait for him to-"

"General, General!" Gozelle turned around to see the solider he'd been waiting for running towards him." I have interesting news to tell you!"

"Where the hell have you been? It shouldn't take that long to do such a simple task." Gozelle said bitterly as he scolded the solider.

"My apologies General Gozelle-"

"Never mind that, what did you find out?" General Gozelle interrupted, anxious to hear the news.

"Disturbing news General; I was in the woods watching them only a brief time before someone spotted me, but I managed to get away from there troops so they did not catch me; but I think I we have reason to worry- they are held up in a large stone fortress that could hold an infinite number of those filthy narnians…"

"Is that all you saw? Are you sure there wasn't anything else?" General Gozelle pressed; not wanting to be penalized by Miraz for a solider's incompetence.

"I also saw Caspian's sister briefly shoot an arrow before I had to run; she looks like she could be a threat."

"Thank you- now go back to your normal post at once." The solider hurried back, not wanting to be in the General's presence any longer, leaving Gozelle with the daunting task of informing Miraz.

"This should be an interesting meeting…" General Gozelle muttered to himself as he mounted his horse and headed towards the castle. Silently, the General rode back, contemplating the different ways that he could inform Miraz of the "lovely" news he just heard.

"Welcome General." a guard said as General Gozelle entered through the gate.

Gozelle immediately jumped off of his horse and headed inside the castle, ready to inform his tyrant king of the latest news. Quickly, the General ran up the stairs and around the corner until he stopped in front of the throne room door.

"They should be done by now…" Gozelle whispered to himself as he opened the door, finding his answer to be true. The spacious room was only occupied by King Miraz and Lord Sopespian.

"Ah General Gozelle, we just talking about you and what a wonderful job you've been doing with the soldiers." Miraz said as he gestured for him to come in.

"I have news your Majesty...its about Caspian." Gozelle said as he approached Miraz.

"I hope it benefits us." Sopespian said as he looked at the General, trying to figure out if he was still in on the plan.

"Go ahead Gozelle." Miraz said.

"It seems that Caspian and the narnians are held up in a large stone tomb, and that it is hard to tell how many men they have and what they are planning." Gozelle said as he waited for Miraz to explode.

"Is that all?" Miraz said as he gripped his chair in anger.

"No the solider also said he saw Caspian's sister and he thinks she could be more of a threat than we thought."

"That's it! I want all of your men to stay there from now on; no one else can come back now. Also I will be coming down there soon but I won't tell you when so make sure that all of your men are ready." Miraz shouted then stormed out, mumbling about how incompetent people can be.

"So I'm guessing your still in?" Sopespian said as he broke the brief silence.

"How soon can we kill him, because I don't think I can wait much longer?" Gozelle said, not caring that someone could easily hear him.

"You will know when the times comes." Sopespian said as he looked at the General briefly and then walked out, leaving General Gozelle wondering when he could give Miraz the justice he deserved.

**

* * *

**

"Where did everyone go?" Caspian asked aloud as he walked through the How, searching for his sister and the kings and queens of old." One minute they're all here and the next-gone."

Caspian checked through all of the rooms one more time before he headed back to the main room, and to his surprise found Susan." Did you just come in here?"

"Yes, I was with some of the other archers touching up my bow and arrows before we go into battle soon." Susan said as she leaned against a stone slab." If you're looking anyone else, then, Edmund is probably sleeping or practicing, Lucy is with Windmane picking herbs, Peter and Anesia I have no idea…"

"Actually I was looking for you." Caspian said as he sat down by Susan." I told Peter and Edmund that I would tell you about the battle plan."

" Ok then." Susan said as she sat up to listen to Caspian.

"We decided that you, I, Peter, and Edmund are going to be brought to the castle by gryphons; Reepicheep and Trumpkin as well; Edmund will give the signal for us to be dropped. While we are dropped off Trumpkin and Reepicheep will go and open the gate so Glenstorm and his men can come in, then I will go get the Professor and deal with my uncle…"

"Ok that sounds fine but what about your sister?" Susan asked as she of how Anesia would react knowing that she was left out of the fight." I mean I know it's out of the question for Lucy, but I think Anesia would be fine."

"She doesn't know how to use a sword or a bow and arrow- Anesia would only be in harms way if she went." Caspian said not wanting to even think of his sister fighting, and even possibly hurt.

"Actually I showed her a few things today and she's amazing with a bow and arrow. Anesia could really help us out-"

"I could really help with what?" Anesia interrupted as she and Peter entered the room.

" I was telling Caspian about how good you are with a bow and arrow, and that it could be really helpful when we attack the castle but he seems to think it's a bad idea." Susan said as she stood up, with Caspian following suit.

"It is a bad idea!" Caspian and Peter said at the same time, each earning an annoyed from Anesia and Susan.

"Why is it so bad? I know that castle better than you Caspian and I can actually shoot and arrow unlike you." Anesia said as she raised her voice, annoyed with Caspian." Besides I'm just as much apart of this as you are, if not more."

" What if you get hurt or worse- we might not be able to get to you in time." Peter said as he looked intently at Anesia, and then lowered his voice." I wouldn't be able to live with myself if I couldn't help you."

"I can take care of myself; I'm not a piece of glass that would break easily." Anesia said she looked from Peter to Caspian." So I don't care what either of you say because I'm going."

"You cannot-"

"I-don't-care." Anesia said then walked out of the room, leaving Peter, Caspian and Susan to take in what she just said.

"Well we better make it five gryphons." Susan said as she broke the silence.

"No, she cannot go, it's too dangerous." Peter said as he looked at his sister, trying to reason with her.

"Pete I know you care about her." Susan said as she lowered her voice." But you need to trust her and me when we both say that it will be ok."

"I do trust her; I just don't trust the Telmarines that will want to kill her." Peter said.

"Well go tell her that you trust and promise to watch her; I know it would make you both feel better about it." Susan said , then turned to look at Caspian, who still remained silent." I need to see if he's ok, so go talk to her.

Peter nodded at Susan then left to find Anesia, while Susan stayed to talk to Caspian, both hoping to sort out the little mess that they had made.

"Are you ok? You haven't said anything since Anesia walked out." Susan said as she approached Caspian.

"She has never been mad at till now." Caspian said as he sat down." This is the first time she's truly mad at me."

"I think she's more hurt than mad because she thinks you don't trust her." Susan said as she sat beside Caspian.

"I trust her, I-"

"You just don't trust the people that will try to kill her." Susan finished." Sorry."

"It's fine." Caspian said as his gaze fell on Susan." So how long have they been together?"

"Since earlier today, but I think it started when they first met." Susan said as she met his gaze." Kind of like love at first sight- if you believe in that sort of thing."

"I do…" Caspian said quietly as he moved closer to the gentle queen." What about you?"

"I-I guess I do." Susan said as she felt him warm breath near her face, sending shivers up and down her spine.

"Since when did Peter start sucking Anesia's lips off of her face?" Edmund shouted as she ran into the room, making Susan and Caspian jump apart.

"Ed, what are you talking about?" Susan questioned as she struggled to keep her voice even.

"I was going to get something to eat and I rounded the corner only to see- OW!" Edmund shouted as Peter came from behind and smacked him across the head.

"Next time you better keep your mouth shut." Peter said before he walked away once more.

"It's not my fault you can't keep your hands and other body parts to yourself-"Edmund yelled as he followed Peter into the next room.

"I some times wonder if they're really kings' or just my idiot brothers." Susan said as she laughed softly.

"They are fun to watch." Caspian replied as he laughed, then turned to face Susan once more, unsure of what to do." I should probably go finalize the plan with Glenstorm..."

"And I should probably go see if Lucy is back yet." Susan said reluctantly, not wanting to leave Caspian.

So with out another word, Caspian and Susan got up and went their separate ways, wondering what would have happened if Edmund had not walked in at all……

* * *

**R&R **

**megan**


	19. Chapter 18

I dont own the wonderful narnia series....i own Anesia!

I finally remembered to put in their ages :-)

Anesia and Caspian- 18

Peter-18

Susan-17

Edmund-15

Lucy-12

Happy Holidays & Enjoy!

* * *

_Previously_

"_They are fun to watch." Caspian replied as he laughed, then turned to face Susan once more, unsure of what to do." I should probably go finalize the plan with Glenstorm..."_

"_And I should probably go see if Lucy is back yet." Susan said reluctantly, not wanting to leave Caspian._

_So with out another word, Caspian and Susan got up and went their separate ways, wondering what would have happened if Edmund had not walked in at all……_

* * *

Gently, the sun pushed its way over and through the many trees surrounding the How, waking up everything that its golden rays could touch. Soon everyone in the How was awake and preparing themselves, knowing that coming raid would determine the fate of all the narnians as well as Anesia & Caspian, and the kings and queens of old.

"Lu have you seen Anesia yet?" Susan said as she and the rest of the royals sat in the main room eating breakfast before they started their last preparations." I told her that I would help her prepare for the raid."

"When I left our room she was still sleeping." Lucy replied before she popped a berry in her mouth.

"How come she gets to sleep in, but when I over sleep you make me go deaf in one ear." Edmund asked Susan, upset that he wasn't allowed the same luxury.

"Maybe if she stays a sleep then she won't have enough time to get ready, then she'll have to stay…" Peter mumbled as he sat beside Caspian, still unsure of Anesia coming with them.

"I won't argue with you there." Caspian whispered back, unaware that Susan heard their little conversation.

"Nice wishful thinking, but you both know that she is really good and could help us out a lot tonight." Susan said, and then put her plate down." I'm going to wake her up now so we both can get in enough practice."

And with that Susan left the room and rounded the corner, passing a few narnians on their way to sharpen weapons. Susan came to a stop as she stood in front of a brown curtain, concealing the girls' room. Quietly she pulled back the curtain, revealing a slumbering Anesia.

"Anesia, wake up. We have to practice remember." Susan said as she knelt down and gently shook the princess, only to receive a light snore in response.

"Come on Anesia, please get up." Susan asked once more, shaking her a little harder…and once again a snoring response.

"I'll get Caspian to wake her up." Susan said to herself as she got up and headed for the main room once more, hoping he would have more success than she did.

"Where is she?" Caspian asked as he saw Susan enter the room alone.

"I couldn't get her up, will you wake her?" Susan asked as she sat down.

"Sure, I need to talk to her anyway." Caspian replied, and then got up and left the room, unsure of how his relationship with his sister was at the moment.

"Anesia wake up." Caspian said loudly as he entered the room to see his sister a sleep soundly. He repeated himself again but Anesia still didn't budge, but then Caspian remembered that this was his chance to get back at her for waking him up oh so rudely.

"_Please don't kill me…"_

And with that thought Caspian yanked away Anesia's blanket, causing her to jump up at the sudden coolness on her skin. Anesia looked at her brother and then started to laugh.

"You caught me off guard; at least I told you that you had it coming." Anesia said as she got up and started getting ready." I guess we're even now."

"I guess we are." Caspian replied, and then remembered what he had to ask her." Are you mad at me because of what I said last night?"

"No, I'm upset because you don't trust me or my ability, even though you know that I would be a great help." Anesia said as she fixed her hair, emotions from the previous night returning.

"I know that you're good with a bow and arrow. I know you know the castle better than I even do." Caspian replied, hoping Anesia would understand." That is why I don't want you to go; you already have Miraz wanting to kill you, and once he sees that you're an even bigger threat than before he'll kill you no matter what it takes."

"I know that you are worried about me, but you can't always protect me." Anesia said as she and Caspian left her room." I wouldn't be fighting to go if I didn't think I could make a difference."

"I just don't want to see you get hurt Anesia, I couldn't forgive myself if something happened to you..." Caspian said as he stopped before he entered the main room and face his sister." Just promise me that you will be careful tonight."

"I will…" Anesia said as she hugged Caspian." Thank you for believing in me."

"I always have." Caspian said as he and Anesia entered the main room.

"Sorry I over slept Susan, but I'm awake now so if you're ready then we can get started." Anesia said as she took a seat by the Gentle Queen.

"Its fine, I know you wouldn't do it on purpose." Susan said as she looked at Edmund, then back to Anesia." And we should get started because I have a lot to show you."

"Well if you need me I'll be outside practicing with Glenstorm and the others." Edmund said as he excused himself and left, but not before shooting a dirty look at Susan.

"I will be as well." Caspian said as he stood facing Susan." I hope everything goes well for you today."

"Thanks, I hope the same for you." Susan called out as Caspian left, and then turned to her sister." Lu will you come help me set up?"

"Sure!" Lucy said happily and then got up to leave with Susan, leaving Anesia and Peter by themselves in the large room.

"So do you still not want me to go?" Anesia asked as she got up and sat by Peter.

"No, but I know I can't stop you so all can do is make sure nothing happens to you." Peter replied as he faced Anesia.

"Thank you and I promise to not make you worry at all." Anesia said, and then kissed Peter softly on the lips. "I have to go or Susan is going to come looking for me."

"Yeah, and I don't want a repeat of last night with Edmund." Peter said as he and Anesia got up.

"Well you need to learn self control." Anesia said as she headed for the exit leading outside, remembering how the Just King found them- against the wall kissing fiercely. Anesia blushed a little at her most recent memory.

"You make it hard to." Peter replied as he pulled Anesia back towards him, trying to delay her from practice.

"Nice try, but I have a lot of work to do." Anesia said as she wiggled out if his grasp and headed outside, unaware of how much work was ahead of her.

**_ * _**

"Ok now I want you to hit each of the targets continuously, as fast as you can, till you have no arrows left." Susan ordered as she gestured to the various targets she had scattered across the open field, some of them very battered from all the arrows she and Anesia had shot.

"Ok." Anesia said as she took a deep breath, and then began to release her arrows one by one into each target quickly, giving her all in each release until she had no more arrows.

"You're amazing Anesia!" Lucy exclaimed as the princess took a seat beside her on the soft grass." I wish I was that good with my little dagger."

"Thanks Lucy." Anesia said as she tried to catch her breath after her rigorous activity. "And I'm sure that you could get in some practice, even though you're not going."

"Now Anesia I need to show you how to use an arrow incase you don't have time to shoot." Susan announced, earning a confused look from Anesia." I know it sound weird but just go with me on this."

"Ok so what am I supposed to do?" Anesia asked as she got up and stood by Susan with an arrow in her hand.

"First you most likely won't have time to just pull an arrow out because if you did then you would have time to shoot it." Susan replied, gesturing for Anesia to put her back in its place. "Now watch me and then I'll show you what to do."

Anesia took a few steps back, making sure that she wasn't in Susan's way for whatever she going to do. Susan began pulling her arrows out and immediately flinging them at her closest targets with ease until she ran out of arrows and then she went to collect them.

"So does it look hard to you?" Susan questioned as she returned to Anesia, who looked amazed that you could accomplish so much without shooting an arrow.

"A little, but I'll try my best." Anesia said as she moved to stand by Susan, mentally going over what she had just seen." So I just pull out an arrow and throw it?"

"Yes, just pull and throw."

"Ok." Anesia took a deep breath then pulled out an arrow and threw it towards the first target, but it only landed about 5 feet in front of her." I guess that wasn't supposed to happen."

"You're aim was perfect, you just need to remember to fully extend your elbow." Susan said as stood beside Anesia helping her extend her arm a few times." Good now try it again."

Once more Anesia took a deep breath and then pulled out an arrow and threw it towards the same target. This time you could hear the sound of the wood being cut as the arrow firmly hit the target.

"Finally." Anesia said as a smile spread across her face, happy that she had hit the target.

"Good job! Just remember you can only do that when you don't have time shoot because someone is coming at you." Susan said as stood by Anesia once more." Now do it again fifty more times."

"Come on, can't we take a break?" Anesia said pleadingly, and then looked to Lucy." Lucy could practice with her dagger while we rest."

" How about if you can beat me in throwing arrows we can take a break, but if you lose then you have to keep practicing for another two hours without a break?" Susan asked, hoping Anesia would accept the challenge.

"Lucy, keep an eye on your sister to make sure she doesn't cheat." Anesia said playfully as she smiled at Susan, ready for their small competition.

"Sure, ok now you two go stand in front of separate targets." Lucy said as she watched her sister and Anesia ready themselves for their mini competition." Are you ready?"

"Yes." Susan and Anesia shouted in unison.

"GO!"

**_ * _**

On the other side of the large field, away from the flying arrows and queens and princess, the prince and kings fought each with swords and occasionally words.

"Come on Pete I know you can do better than that." Edmund said as he blocked his brother's sword attack. "Don't go easy on me because I'm your little brother."

"Shut up Ed." Peter said as he and Edmund walked around in a circle waiting for the other person to make a move. He swung at Edmund but was blocked once more.

"Chicken!" Edmund taunted as he added in the sound effects, while still fighting Peter.

"They are funny to watch…" Caspian whispered to himself as he stood watching the brothers' fight, while the narnians where preparing as well.

Peter tightened his grip on his sword and swung at Edmund with great force, silencing his taunting. Quickly, Peter took another step forward and swung at Edmund once more knocking him a little of balance. Edmund tired to block Peter's attack but only got his sword knocked out his hand, leaving him helpless and Peter with all the power.

"I knew if I annoyed you would actually fight me." Edmund said as he got up and grabbed his sword.

"Yeah, you've improved a lot too Ed." Peter said as he patted Edmund on the shoulder.

"Thanks Pete." Edmund said as he looked as his brother then to Caspian." Now you need to practice with him."

"I think I've practiced enough." Peter said as he placed his sword in its sheath.

"Ok, I could understand not wanting to fight me, since the last I knocked your sword right out of your hands." Caspian said as he walked towards Peter, knowing he hit a nerve.

"Fine, it's your funeral." Peter said clenching his jaw and unsheathed his sword once more.

"Ok then, are you ready?" Caspian asked as he had his sword at the ready, only to have Peter swing at him.

"Does that answer your question?"

Quietly Edmund watched his brother and Caspian practice, grateful that he had a chance rest for a while. While he waited Edmund took in his surroundings as he observed all of the different plants and trees, until his eyes fell on the distant competition between Anesia and Susan.

"Wow Anesia is really good..." Edmund said as he watched Anesia continuously throw the arrows and keeping up with Susan.

"What are you talking about?" Peter asked as he and Caspian stopped practicing, confused by what Edmund said.

"Look over there." Peter and Caspian looked where Edmund had pointed and were amazed by what they saw. Anesia was at the same pace as Susan as she threw her arrows with great ease. She looked as if she'd been doing it for years and not less than a week.

"Susan was right. Both of them were…" Caspian said as he watched his sister, feeling bad that he had doubted her ability and Susan's confidence in her.

"She is amazing…" Peter said as he watched Anesia, appreciating her even more than he did before as he grew to care for her even more.

"Ok you two I thought you were supposed to be fighting and not staring…" Edmund said as he brought Caspian and Peter out of their gazes.

"Right." Caspian said as he turned to face Peter, once again ready with his sword." Ready to learn?"

"Funny." And with those few words Peter and Caspian were continuing with their competition as Anesia and Susan came to a close with theirs.

**_ * _**

"Come on Anesia you can do it!" Lucy cheered as she watched her sister and Anesia neat the end of their competition. She couldn't even tell who was in the lead because they were so close.

"You have this…" Anesia said to herself as she got down to her last five arrows. She quickly glanced towards Susan and noticed that she had the same amount left.

Susan glanced over at Anesia and noticed that they were neck and neck, which greatly surprised her and made her push herself even harder.

"Almost finished!" Lucy said, noticing that Susan and Anesia both only had two arrows left.

"One more…" Anesia said as she reached for her last arrow, not knowing that Susan was doing the same.

"And…stop!" Lucy called out signaling that both girls had rid themselves of all their arrows.

"Who- won- Lucy?" Susan asked as she sat down to catch her breath along with Anesia.

"It was…a tie!" Lucy exclaimed, earning surprised looks from both girls.

"I thought you had me beat." Anesia said she sat across from Susan on the grass." So since we tied what am I going to do?"

"You kept me on my toes and I didn't think that you would beat me honestly." Susan said looking at the sun, then at Anesia." It looks like it's about three or four in the afternoon, so why don't we stop so we have time to rest before we leave tonight."

"Yes!" Anesia said happily as she lay down on the grass, grateful that she was done for the time being.

"You did well today; I really think that everyone will be surprised at how good you are." Susan said as she stood up to head back to the How.

"Thanks but I wouldn't be ready if you didn't help me." Anesia said as she got up and stood beside Susan and Lucy.

"I hope you both do a good job tonight." Lucy said as she, Susan, and Anesia headed towards the How so Anesia and Susan could rest for the long journey and fight that they had ahead of them.

* * *

R&R

megan


	20. Chapter 19

**i hope everyone had a good new years!!! sorry it took me so long to update but dont worry cause i finally got a laptop so hopefully i will be updating a lot faster than usual!!!!!!!!!!!**

**I dont own the wonderful narnia series.....you know who i own!**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

_Previously_

"_You did well today; I really think that everyone will be surprised at how good you are." Susan said as she stood up to head back to the How._

"_Thanks but I wouldn't be ready if you didn't help me." Anesia said as she got up and stood beside Susan and Lucy._

"_I hope you both do a good job tonight." Lucy said as she, Susan, and Anesia headed towards the How so Anesia and Susan could rest for the long journey and fight that they had ahead of them._

* * *

"I hope I do as well as I did today…" Anesia said aloud as she sat alone in the main room, resting after her long day of training." I fought to go now I have to prove to them that I can do this."

Gratefully, Anesia enjoyed silence rather than be surrounded the other royals and the narnians. Anesia cared for everyone deeply but she knew she had to prepare herself mentally, which meant that she need separate herself from everyone else.

"Less than two weeks ago I was working in the castle, and now I'm going to attack that very castle…my life really has changed." Anesia said to herself as she really looked at the main room for the first time. She noticed the subtle things like the broken slabs scattered throughout the room and the fire that lit it. But what caught her eye were the broken stone table and the carved lion on the wall that was forever staring at her.

"Did you really intend for my life to be this way?" Anesia asked as she got up, staring back at the carved lion." Do you even exist? Great now I'm talking to an imaginary lion…"

"He is real you know." Lucy said as she quietly entered the room, startling Anesia.

"Then why won't he help us? I don't understand how someone who's supposed to be so great won't help the people that believe in him so much." Anesia questioned as faced Lucy, truly confused by the mystery that was Aslan.

"Do you remember the other day when I said I saw Him? Well the other night I had a dream about Him and in my dream he told me things never happen the same way twice." Lucy said as she stood by Anesia." Since he helped us right away the first time, we don't know what he'll do now…"

"But how can you believe that he wanted this to happen?" Anesia replied, gesturing to their current surroundings." I mean why he would want the Narnians to suffer……I just don't get it."

"All I can say is that Aslan always has a good reason for anything he does." Lucy said as she sat by the stone table. "But I do think he brought us together for a greater reason."

"What do you mean? That Aslan intended for my life and Caspian's life to happen this way?" Anesia asked as she sat by the young queen.

"Yes or else Caspian probably wouldn't be here and you wouldn't know that you are a princess and would be working in the castle." Lucy replied." Do you understand it now?"

"He-Aslan saved mine and my brother's lives, so Miraz trying to… and Lara finding me was supposed to happen." Anesia said as she came to a conclusion." I guess we were meant for something greater or else Miraz would have succeeded in killing us both…I think I do believe in Aslan."

"_I don't understand it__ fully__ but somehow I have a feeling everything will be ok……"_

"Thank you Lucy." Anesia said as she got up to stretch." You really helped me understand a lot of things that have happened."

"No problem." Lucy replied as she got up, remembering the reason she came in the room in the in the first place." Oh Anesia, Susan wants you to go and try on your armor. I forgot to tell you when I came in here."

And with that little reminder the forgotten princess and the valiant queen left the main room, talking animatedly of what was to come later that night. As they walked to meet Susan, Anesia couldn't help but think of Lara, the person that saved her life and has taken care of her up till now. Anesia silently prayed that the woman that had protected her all those years and had not fallen victim to the tyrant Miraz.

**_*_**

Beyond Aslan's How and the Telmarine camp, night slow began to fall on the Telmarine kingdom as most of the occupants began to wind down after a long day. But for one woman in the castle her work still continued.

"Who does she think she is leaving like that? The least she could have done was say good-bye…" Lara mumbled to herself as prepared a tray of food once again. "And now everyone keeps on saying that she had something to do with Prince Caspian's kidnapping."

"Lara- you finished with his food yet?" A young solider asked as he entered the kitchen.

"Almost just give me-"

"Hurry up I can't leave until you give the old man his food." The solider snapped then went to wait outside the kitchen.

"I swear if I was twenty years younger and had a sword…" Lara said as she put the finishing touches on the tray of food.

Silently, Lara followed the solider down the hall, cursing him under her breath as she walked. Soon the solider stopped in front of door and opened it pushed Lara forward, telling her to hurry up.

"I'm about a minute away from killing him…" Lara said as she walked down the dimly lit stair well.

"Don't do that or you will end in here with me, or worse." Professor Cornelius said as he sat up in his cell.

"I have nothing going on in my life, so it doesn't matter." Lara replied as she reached the bottom of the stairs, realizing who she was talking to." Why are you in here Professor?"

"It's a long story, may I eat first?" Cornelius said gesturing to the tray that Lara had in her hands.

"Yes, but I don't have the key." Lara replied as she looked around." But I might be able to slide it under the door…there you go."

"Thank you…" Cornelius said, and then took a bite of bread." They usually don't feed me."

"That's terrible…how long have you been in here?" Lara said as she sat down, looking at the professor behind the bars.

"Since Prince Caspian disappeared a week ago." Cornelius said as he took a sip of water.

"Funny, that's the same time a girl a take care of Anesia left as well…" Lara said as thoughts of Anesia came flooding back to her." And now everyone is saying that she kidnapped him or killed him."

"Well they are right about one thing."

"What do you mean? Anesia would never-"

"I mean that she left, excuse me _escaped_ with him." Cornelius interrupted." That girl you've been taking care of is Telmar's forgotten princess."

"No she is not I-"

"When I said hurry up I didn't mean for you stay down here and make nice with the prisoner!" the solider yelled as he came down the stairs and grabbed Lara by the arm.

"There is nothing wrong with-"

"If you like it down here so much then you can stay here." The solider yelled once more as he opened the cell door and threw Lara inside, then left.

"Great this is what I get for doing my job…" Lara said as she lean against the wall, then looked at the Professor." So why do think Anesia, who was servant, is a princess?"

"Like I said it is a long story, but none the less it is story that must be told……"

**_*_**

"Don't move yet I'm not done tying." Susan ordered as she helped Anesia put on the last of her armor." Ok, I'm finished. How do you feel?"

"Surprisingly light." Anesia replied as she moved around, surprised by the lack of weight." I know it's a silly question, but how do I look?"

"I think you look nice and lucky compared to all the armor the guys wear." Susan replied as she fixed her hair in a low ponytail." You should pull your hair back so it doesn't get in your way."

"Thanks I almost forgot to." Anesia replied as fixed her into a long braid." Anything else?"

"No I think we're ready to-"

"Wait Susan!" Lucy shouted as she came running in the room, holding her dagger in its small sheath." I want you to take this with you."

"Lu are you sure?"

"Yes, I won't be using here." Lucy replied as she handed her sister the dagger, then looked both Susan and Anesia." Do you really have to go? I mean you should wait for Aslan, I know he'll help us."

"Yes we have to go Lucy, and I know you want to wait for Him but we don't have the time to if we want to help the narnians." Susan said softly as she hugged her sister." Bye Lucy…don't worry we'll all come back unharmed."

"Bye Su…" Lucy said as she watched Susan walk out of her sight, then turned to face Anesia." Please watch out for her, Ed, and Peter."

"I will Lucy, I will." Anesia replied as hugged the young queen and then turned to hurry after Susan, silently praying that everything would go according to their plan. Once Anesia was outside she found everyone readying themselves to leave.

"I thought you weren't going to come for a minute." Caspian said as he walked up to his sister, slightly disappointed she was still coming.

"Wishful thinking. So which griffin am I riding?" Anesia said as she looked past her brother, noticing the five creatures behind him.

"Over here your highness!" Reepicheep called out as he waved his sword in the air.

"She can't see you or your little sword." Trumpkin said as he sat beside Reepicheep.

"Like you have room to talk…"

"What are you going to do? Cut me with your-"

"Can you not fight nor do I need to get Trufflehunter?" Anesia interrupted as she approached them, gestured to Trufflehunter who was currently talking to Peter and Edmund.

"My deepest apologizes princess." Reepicheep said as he bowed.

"What he said."

"It's alright." Anesia said smiling." Do you have everything you need?"

"Yes princess we are completely prepared."

"Yeah." Trumpkin replied flatly, and then pointed past the princess to the approaching royal." Make it quick, it's almost time to leave."

"What are you-"Anesia turned around to see Peter coming towards her.

"I need to talk to you." Peter said as grabbed Anesia's hand and pulled her aside.

"I already know what you're going to say; don't worry I won't get captured, killed, or hurt. I will definitely be careful." Anesia said as she looked at Peter.

"I won't be able to forgive myself if something happens to you." Peter replied as he gently squeezed her hand.

"This is why neither of us will allow anything to happen to me, or you." Anesia said, and then kissed Peter lightly. She could've sworn she'd heard Trumpkin groan in the background.

"It's time to leave, is everyone ready?" Caspian shouted." Tonight is the night we will finally take back what rightfully ours!"

"_Yes its time take back wait is ours!_

"_Miraz must die!"_

"_Narnia will be ours once again!_

And with those final cries battle, the narnians and royals set out for the kingdom of Telmar, not knowing what battle lay ahead of them or how many lives would be lost, the only thing on everyone's minds was getting Narnia back…at any cost.

* * *

**R&R**

**megan**


	21. Chapter 20

**First i just want to say thank you to everyone who has reviewed/read my story so far! i'm so happy you like and i'm glad i can write something you all enjoy!**

**I dont own the wonderful narnia series....you know who i do own :)**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

_Previously_

_And with those final cries battle, the narnians and royals set out for the kingdom of Telmar, not knowing what battle lay ahead of them or how many lives would be lost, the only thing on everyone's minds was getting Narnia back…at any cost._

* * *

"Your Highness we are nearing the castle." Reepicheep said as he clung to the top of the griffin's head, along with his men, catching sight of the task at hand.

"Already?" Anesia asked, surprised that they had reached their target.

"Yes it's shocking; just don't forget to drop us off first." Trumpkin called out as he was being carried by the griffin's feet.

Anesia ignored Trumpkin's usual sarcasm and looked around her noticing the stars struggling to push past the clouds, wondering if they would be successful in the coming attack. She looked over to see Caspian and the others descend towards the dimly lit castle and silently wished them good luck.

"Anesia it's time." Edmund called out as he pulled away and headed towards the watchmen's tower quietly, with Anesia following him quickly.

Softly, the griffin landed on the shingles of the tower only to scrap a few shingles, causing the Telmarine on guard to pull out his sword ready to kill whatever made the noise.

"Trumpkin, shoot him so Edmund can start signaling!" Anesia whispered harshly.

"I don't think that will be necessary…" Trumpkin replied as he gestured towards the griffin picking the solider up and tossing him off the tower.

"Ok; are you sure you want to get off here because I could get you closer to the gatehouse." Anesia asked as she watched Trumpkin, Reepicheep and his men join Edmund on solid ground.

"I don't think you have time to." Edmund said as he pulled out his flashlight." You need to get Caspian and the others now."

"Right, good luck Edmund."

"Yeah- same to you and be careful so Caspian and Peter don't die of worry."

With those parting words of luck, Anesia held on tightly as the griffin flew her quickly to Caspian, Susan, and Peter who were waiting in a corner in the courtyard.

"Sorry I made you all wait." Anesia said as she approached the other three royals.

"Its fine we couldn't go anywhere without Ed's signal anyway." Susan replied as she pointed to the tower, where Edmund just gave the signal.

"Remember we can't get distracted, so everyone stick to the plan." Peter said, knowing that one wrong move could make their plan fail miserably.

"Ok; Anesia we need to get to Miraz before he knows we're here." Caspian said.

"We can't forget the Professor; remember the guards took him away the night we escaped." Anesia replied as she looked at her brother.

"There isn't enough time-"

"He's the reason that Caspian and I are alive and even know about each other; we need to make time for him." Anesia said, not caring that she interrupted Peter.

"And he's the one who gave us the horn, so either one of you wouldn't be here without him." Caspian quickly added." We can make it in time."

"Ok you two go, we'll deal with Miraz." Susan said, ignoring the look Peter was giving her.

"Thank you." Caspian replied as he looked at Susan, silently praying the Miraz doesn't lay a hand on her.

And with those words of gratitude the royals each set out to deal with their problem at hand as the narnians moved closer and closer to the kingdom of Telmar. The fight has begun.

* * *

"This better go well." Nikabrik mumbled as he and the narnian army moved closer and closer to the castle."Damn royals have no idea what they're doing…"

"Nikabrik you can't act like that when we haven't even started yet." Asterius, a Minotaur, said as he walked beside his old friend." You don't know if this will or won't work."

"One thing I do know is if _she_ was still here we could take care of the Telmarines easily- actually we wouldn't even have this problem." Nikabrik whispered harshly, making his true feelings known.

"You must not speak of her! You know that she was wrong in what she did." Asterius whispered back, shocked at Nikabrik's feelings." She is a thing of the past, you must forget her."

"Your right, it's just not hard not think of her in this kind of situation." Nikabrik replied as his mind flooded with thoughts of past power.

"Just have faith that our kings and queens will not fail us." Asterius answered.

"_That's what you think; whether we succeed or not I've planned to bring our true queen back into power……"_

* * *

"What makes them think that they can do both things?" Peter asked as he and Susan made their towards Miraz's room.

"Well Peter they good reason to go-"

"Now my plan is pointless thanks to Caspian and-"

"Peter are you really going to go there?" Susan asked annoyed by her brother's attitude." They have every right to go and get their Professor; without him we wouldn't even be here, and most likely Caspian and Anesia wouldn't be here either."

"Yes Sue I am- if Caspian wanted to go with a bad plan then we should've stayed at the How, instead he and Anesia had to break away from the plan- a good plan." Peter snapped letting his dislike of Caspian shine through once more.

"I wonder how someone who's supposed to be a high king can be so hardheaded…" Susan replied as they turned the corner, only to turn back at the sight of four soldiers." We have to be quiet; I think his room is nearby."

"But we aren't done with this conversation." Susan added as she prepared her bow and arrow.

"Whatever you say Sue, whatever you say."

* * *

"Do you think he's still in his room?" Anesia asked as she and Caspian hurried to find Professor Cornelius.

"I'm not sure since you said you saw the soldiers take him away the night we left but we should check just in case." Caspian replied as he walked ahead checking for any soldiers.

"This is all my fault, none of this would be happening if it wasn't for me-"

"No if it wasn't for you then I wouldn't be here, and things would be a lot worse because no one would ever challenge Miraz." Caspian said as he turned to face Anesia." Come on the professor's room is down the hall."

Quickly, Caspian and Anesia ran down the hall without any guards to stop them from heading towards the professor's room. Soon the siblings stopped in front of the room, only to find that the door was ajar.

"Professor are you here?" Anesia called out as she and Caspian walked into the room. Anesia stopped immediately at the sight of the overturned table and all of the broken treasures." Where could he be?"

"I was afraid of this…they probably put him in the dungeon." Caspian answered as he stepped over a pile of

"I don't know where that is-"

"It's ok I do; come on we need to get there now or else we'll have no time." Caspian said, then grabbed Anesia by the arm and ran out of the room and around the corner but stopped as two guards walked in their direction.

"Don't even think about it." Anesia muttered as she shoot an arrow and hit one of the guards, and then released another arrow hitting the second guard.

"Thanks." Caspian said as he looked at his sister, amazed and grateful for her talent." The dungeon is up ahead."

Soon Caspian and Anesia stood in front of the dungeon door, anxious to see if the professor was in good health. Caspian opened the door and he and Anesia descended the dark stairwell quickly knowing they were running out of time. When they reached the bottom, both Anesia and Caspian were surprised to see another person in the dungeon as well.

"Lara! Are you ok?" Anesia cried out as she saw her mother-figure in the cell with the professor." I'm so sorry; I know you're in here because of me."

"Why are you both here? I didn't help you escape just so you could break back in." Cornelius scolded as he got up." You need to leave before Miraz learns you're here."

"He'll learn soon enough." Caspian replied as he grabbed the keys and unlocked the cell door." Come on we don't have much time."

"I can't believe that you were right Cornelius…" Lara said as she walked out of the cell, then looked at Anesia." I always knew you were different I just never thought you were a princess."

"Neither did I and I never imagined I would have a brother either." Anesia said as she looked from Lara to Caspian.

"You both need to leave now, don't underestimate Miraz as your parents did." Cornelius said as he looked at the prince and princess.

"What are you talking about? We already know he tried to kill Anesia and failed." Caspian replied, confused by the professor's words.

"All I will say is that your father didn't leave this world the way you think…" Cornelius answered.

"No!" Caspian shouted as he realized what the professor was talking about." He will die!"

"Caspian I know your upset but hurting Miraz won't change anything." Anesia said as she tried to calm him down, but was ignored as Caspian ran out up the stairs and out of the dungeon.

"Both of you go to the stable and wait there till Caspian and I come get you." Anesia said quickly then ran up the stairs and out of the dungeon after Caspian, knowing she had to stop him from making a big mistake.

* * *

"Everyone else gets fight while I sit up here." Edmund said to himself as he looked over the edge. "I didn't realize I was this high up…"

Immediately Edmund pulled away from the edge as soon as he caught sight of the Telmarine solider below him."Great…"

Simply bored, Edmund began tossing his flashlight back and forth in his hands to pass time. He soon found himself throwing in a trick here and there to entertain himself, thinking he could keep a hold on the flashlight but lost control and watched the flashlight fall below him and into the hands of the Telmarine solider below.

"Damn." Edmund whispered to himself as he watched the soldier mess with the flashlight giving unknown signals to narnians waiting nearby. Quickly Edmund made a decision knowing it would either be good or bad but knew it was the only way to get his flashlight back.

Swiftly Edmund jumped out of the small opening and taking the soldier down briefly before he was fighting his own small battle, somewhat grateful he something to do…

* * *

"How could he? That is even low for him…" Caspian asked himself as he ran down the hall, anxious to make his uncle pay for all the pain he put him and his sister through.

As Caspian ran down the hall he heard the sound footsteps nearby and turned in the opposite direction, only to discover his sister standing in the opposite direction.

"What are you doing Caspian?" Anesia asked, grateful she caught to up to him.

"Miraz needs to pay for everything he's done; you and I both know that." Caspian replied." So don't try to stop me."

"Fine but I am coming with you." Anesia replied, knowing she wouldn't be able to change his mind.

"Well his room is at the hall but we have to hurry." Caspian said and once again grabbed Anesia and ran till they stood in front of Miraz's bedroom door.

Quietly Caspian opened the door, revealing a softly burning fire as his aunt and uncle slept peacefully in their large bed. Caspian moved towards Miraz but felt Anesia pull him back, shaking her head fiercely. Caspian ignored her and unsheathed his sword and moved forward until he was poking Miraz in the neck with the tip of his sword.

"I'm glad to see that your safe." Miraz said as he sat up, tapping Prunaprismia awake and signaled her to grab the bow above their bed.

"Caspian what you doing? "

"Stay where you are." Caspian ordered, never taking his eyes off of Miraz." Get up!"

"I see your sister is with you." Miraz said as he saw Anesia standing by the fire place, still vexed that she had survived." Obviously I didn't do a good enough job to get rid of you."

"You sick bastard what is wrong with you?" Anesia shouted as she pointed her bow and arrow at Miraz."Do you get some sick enjoyment out of ruining our lives?"

"Put your weapons down." Prunaprismia said as she grabbed the bow and arrow above the bed, aiming it at Caspian then Anesia." I don't want to do this but-"

"We don't want you to either." Susan interrupted as she and Peter ran in the room with their weapons ready.

"You both should be in the gatehouse!" Peter said loudly as he realized that the plan was falling apart." We need to leave now."

"This is supposed to be a private room." Miraz muttered as he noticed the lack of space.

"No one is leaving until I find out why- why you tried to kill my sister and killed my father!" Caspian shouted as he poked Miraz further with his sword, drawing a small amount of blood.

"So now we get to it." Miraz said calmly as he looked at Caspian and Anesia with no remorse in eyes.

"You said your brother died in his sleep." Prunaprismia said as she lowered her weapon, looking at Miraz in disbelief." And since when did Caspian have a sister?"

"They're twins, actually she was the first one born." Miraz answered, remembering the night they were born." My idiot brother was so happy to have a daughter and son, even though a girl is useless because she can't rule first, and since she was born first it made my choice a lot easier..."

"And I only put off my brother because it was easier to get rid of her and not as suspicious which made my life easier." Miraz added as he looked directly at Anesia." Even though _it_ survived."

"Trying to kill me made your life easier?" Anesia shouted angrily as she moved towards Miraz, tears threatening to fall from her eyes." You made my life a living hell! You took me away from my family and made me think that no one ever wanted me- the scar you gave me is a constant reminder of that. I can never get that part of my life back thanks to you!"

"Anesia he's not worth it." Peter said as he pulled her back by him and Susan before she did something she regretted.

"How could you?" Prunaprismia asked as she looked at her husband, shocked by his past actions.

"For the same reason you'll pull that trigger-our son." Miraz replied as he fixed his gaze on Caspian." We Telmarines would have nothing if we had not taken it and your father knew that as well as anyone- even though he never acted on it and it got him nowhere."

"Don't compare yourself to my-our father, you will never be the king he was." Caspian said as he moved stepped forward, ready to kill him instantly.

"Stop!" Prunaprismia called out as she aimed her weapon at Caspian and pulled the trigger, watching the arrow slice through Caspian's sleeve and pierce his arm.

Caspian cried out in pain as leaned on the chair beside him, giving Miraz the chance escape through a secret passage as Prunaprismia lay crying about she'd done. Anesia looked at her wanting to return the favor but could bring herself to do it because deep down she knew that Prunaprismia didn't deserve it, and that the person who did already made his escape.

"Are you ok?" Susan asked Caspian as they quickly exited the room, noticing a fair amount of blood on his sleeve." We should get you-"

"I'm fine, beside we don't have time." Caspian interrupted, knowing what Susan was going to say.

"You heard him- now lets go, our troops our just outside." Peter said as he brought them back to reality.

"We should call it off before-"

"No, they're just outside come on!" Peter said and then ran in the direction of the gate, soon followed by a reluctant Susan and Caspian.

Anesia just stood silently as she watched the three royals leave, stuck in her own little world. She couldn't fathom the idea that she was almost murdered because she was a girl. Was her life really that worthless, that Miraz would off her just to get to the thrown? Slowly, tears began to fall from her eyes as she was overcome with emotion that she failed to notice someone approaching her.

"It's ok Anesia; I promise everything will be all right." Caspian said as he enveloped his sister in hug, broken hearted to see her so upset." But we need to get out there if we want everything to work out."

"Ok." Anesia stated simply as she gained control of her emotions. Within minutes she and Caspian were heading towards the gate, unaware of the danger and heartbreak that lay ahead of them.

* * *

**R&R**

**Megan**


	22. Chapter 21

**Sorry it took me so long to update!**

**I dont own the wonderful Narnia series.....you all know who i do own :)**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

_Previously_

"_It's ok Anesia; I promise everything will be all right." Caspian said as he enveloped his sister in hug, broken hearted to see her so upset." But we need to get out there if we want everything to work out."_

"_Ok." Anesia stated simply as she gained control of her emotions. Within minutes she and Caspian were heading towards the gate, unaware of the danger and heartbreak that lay ahead of them._

* * *

"How soon do think Miraz will have the soldiers outside?" Anesia asked as she and Caspian ran down the hall, trying to catch up with Peter and Susan.

"I don't know but we need to get outside so we can be ready for them." Caspian replied, wincing slightly at the cut in his arm.

"Are you going to be ok? The cut looks a little deep." Anesia asked as she stopped and faced her brother, concerned about his injury." I know Peter and Susan would understand if you needed-"

"I'm ok- the sooner we get out there the sooner I can get it taken care of." Caspian answered as he grabbed Anesia and continued running down the dimly lit hallway.

Once more Caspian and Anesia took off running, ready for whatever came their way. As they turned the corner an archway revealed the gate to be just outside and also revealed Peter and Susan running to the gate.

"_Now Ed, now!"_

"_I'm a bit busy Pete!"_

Anesia quickly turned her head in the direction of Edmunds voice only to see him fighting a Telmarine soldier. Anesia ran towards the tower ready to shoot the soldier but lowered her bow and arrow as she saw Edmund knock the soldier out with his flashlight. Just as she was about breathe a sigh of relief Anesia was filled with worry once more as she watched Edmund continually fail to turn his flashlight on.

"Anesia come on we need you!" Susan shouted, gesturing to Peter and Caspian as they were turning the wheel the gate.

"Ok, but Edmund can't get his flashlight to turn on." Anesia said as she ran over and began turning the wheel with the others.

"Ed will figure something out but now we need to focus on getting the gate open." Peter said as he continued to turn the wheel, determined not fail Narnia but most of all himself." I-we can still do this!"

"Who are you doing this for Peter?" Susan whispered harshly as she stood by Peter turning the wheel." You're acting like you lost sight of the real reason we're here."

"Looks like Edmund got his flashlight to work." Caspian said, gesturing to the stream of light flashing across the night sky.

"_Hurry up men the castle is under attack!"_

"_We must rid the premises of the narnians!"_

"_Come on men they're just outside!"_

"The gate is only halfway up, we need to hurry." Anesia stated as she continually turned the wheel, hoping that Trumpkin, Reepicheep and his men where giving their all to open the gate on the inside.

The royals put all their strength into every turn knowing that their lives and the lives of the narnians depended on it. With each turn the voices of the Telmarine soldiers grew louder and more urgent, but mixed with the cries and shouts of the Telmarine were the shouts of hope and determination of the narnians.

"Almost there!" Peter said as he looked up briefly noticing the gate would be opened with one more turn.

"THERE THEY ARE!" a soldier shouted as he and a mass of Telmarine soldiers poured outside ready to defend the castle.

"Get ready!" Susan said as they turned the wheel for the last time. As she and the other royals turned around ready to fight the narnians came rushing in.

"_This is what I trained for__…"_ Anesia thought as she stood ready with her bow and arrow_." This __is my chance to take back what'__s mine and the narnians…"_

"I know I've said this before but, Anesia please be careful." Caspian said quietly as he stood ready beside his sister." For me and Peter…"

"I know and I promise not to-"

"_For Narnia!"_

Caspian and Anesia both watched as Peter and Susan ran forward, joining the narnian army pouring through the open gate, ready and eager to take back what is rightfully theirs. The prince and princess exchanged one last look and silent good luck before they joined in fight. Neither one of them had any idea what would happen or who would survive and die, but, one thing they and everyone else knew was that this was the last time Miraz, or anyone else would do harm to them and everything that they hold dear.

**

* * *

**

"Why weren't they stopped before they reached my room?" Miraz mumbled bitterly as he walked to meet with General Gozelle." The incompetent soldiers will pay with their lives…"

With each step Miraz picked up the pace, impatient to discuss the next plan of attack on narnians but more importantly, Caspian and Anesia. Soon Miraz reached the very room he planned the failed murders of Anesia and Caspian. When he entered the room he found General Gozelle pacing back and forth, rattled by the surprise attack.

"Tell me General why King Peter, Queen Susan, and Anesia and Caspian made it to my room with such ease, as if no soldier or guard was keeping watch?" Miraz asked as he shut the door, startling Gozelle.

"You're Majesty, we have never had an attack like this before-"

"I don't care! That is no excuse for their lack of training!" Miraz shouted angrily as he smacked his fist on the table before him." I almost lost my life because of your incompetence!"

"My apologies your majesty." Gozelle replied, finally able to get a word in." I do have a plan to stop them immediately that is if you agree with it."

"Continue."

"The archers will surround the narnians from above –"

"And?"

"They will not shoot until the soldiers inside have turned the wheel to shut the gate. Then the archers will shoot their arrows until every last narnian is dead." Gozelle finished, hoping his plan would satisfy Miraz.

"Give the orders." Miraz said then turned to walk out the door only to stop when a guard came running in." what is it?"

"They- gone! The Professor and that woman Lara are gone!" The soldier said as he caught his breath."They escaped!"

"Well that wouldn't have happened if you would have done your job!" Miraz answered coolly, striking the soldier across the face. "But that doesn't even matter because they aren't the ones I want dead."

"Go get five of your men and come back here. I want you to give the signal from the balcony down here." Miraz added as he faced general Gozelle." I don't want anyone of them to escape with their lives."

* * *

"This seems like it will never end." Anesia said to herself as released what seemed like the hundredth arrow into another Telmarine soldier. Anesia turned around to see how everyone else was doing, but all she saw was a Telmarine soldier charging towards her. Quickly Anesia attempted to grab another arrow but had to duck as the soldier swung his sword at.

"I'll just use an arrow." Anesia said quickly as she reached for an arrow, trying not to panic. As she extend her arm to throw the arrow Anesia was quickly knocked down by the Telmarine soldier. Anesia looked to where her arrow fell knowing it was too far out of reach.

"_No this isn't happening!"_

"Anesia watch out!" Susan shouted as she aimed and quickly released an arrow, hitting the Telmarine soldier just as he was about to fatally wound Anesia. As soon as the soldier hit the ground Susan ran over to make sure Anesia was ok.

"I owe you one." Anesia said as she got up to thank Susan." I didn't know what to do- I couldn't shoot him or throw the arrow at him."

"Are you ok? I saw the soldier hit you." Susan asked as she immediately noticed a cut on Anesia's forehead." Looks like he gave you a small cut."

"I'm fine really." Anesia said as she ignored her small injury. Briefly Anesia took in her surroundings, noticing that their army was doing well but more importantly that Caspian and everyone else was ok.

Across the small battle field the High King fought alongside the narnians, giving his all in every swing of his sword. Peter looked to the other side and saw Susan wiping blood from Anesia's forehead and immediately ran in their direction but was cut off by another Telmarine soldier. Quickly, Peter drew his sword across the soldier's stomach and continued running in the same direction but stopped once he saw the unimaginable- Telmarine archers beginning surrounding them from above.

"No I cannot let this happen…" Peter said to himself as he searched for Miraz, knowing if he killed him it would all be over. Soon enough Peter found the tyrant on a balcony and immediately headed in his direction but was soon engaged in a fight with yet another Telmarine soldier.

Up above Edmund watched as everyone continued to fight for the narnians, knowing that they had only so much time left before they had leave or else it would end tragically. As the Just King continued watching he noticed the Telmarine archers take aim at everyone below him. Edmund caught sight of an archer below him aiming at Peter and tried to think of plan quickly. Quickly Edmund took a deep breath and then slide down the roof and knocked the soldier down.

"Ed!" Peter called out as he saw the archers turn towards his brother.

"Damn." Edmund said then looked to his side and saw a door, immediately opening it and running inside as a shower of arrows hit the door. Panicked, Edmund tried to come up with another plan as the soldiers continued to shoot at the door but the only thing he came up with was to follow the stairs in front of him. So the Just King followed the stairs no knowing where they led but he didn't care-all the Edmund cared about was getting out alive.

"_I hope everyone else better off than I am because we only have so long before everything falls apart…"_

Back on the ground Caspian continued to fight for his life and the lives of the narnians that surrounded him. Since he'd begun fighting he picked up another sword, doing double the work in every move he made. As he took a brief break, Caspian also noticed the archers above.

"He's going to trap us all in here." Caspian said to himself as he looked around to see if anyone else had caught on to the Telmarines plan of attack- they had.

"Caspian we need to get the Professor and Lara!" Anesia called out she ran towards her brother.

"I'll go get them you stay here with Peter and Susan." Caspian replied then took off towards the stable where Lara and the Professor were waiting.

Anesia looked for Miraz knowing that he was reason for the surrounding. Soon Anesia's eyes meet Miraz's cold gaze and she immediately aimed for him, but held off when she saw a Minotaur jump from roof to roof until he was face to face with Miraz. Anesia watched closely as the Minotaur raised his weapon to strike Miraz, but was struck by General Gozelle's arrow. Anesia felt her anger rise as she watched Miraz shove the Minotaur off the balcony.

"He's dead." Anesia said as she shot an arrow Miraz, hitting the soldier behind him." Damn I missed him."

"_Trumpkin!"_

Anesia began looking around for the dear little friend, hoping that he wasn't in serious danger. Fear and worry began to build inside Anesia as she saw Trumpkin get knocked from the gatehouse window to the hard surface below. Anesia raised her bow and arrow and shot the soldier before he could do anymore harm to Trumpkin. Once more Anesia took in her surroundings and had to stifle a scream as she saw the gate falling to the ground.

"I cannot let this happen!" Asterius mumbled as he ran to catch the gate. Asterius let out a cry of pain and determination as he reached before it closed. He gradually pushed the gate above his head and held it their knowing he need to keep it open long enough so that everyone could escape.

**

* * *

**

"I can't believe they thought they could attack my castle successfully." Miraz said as he and General Gozelle stood on the balcony watching the fight continue. His eyes drifted to the lone minotaur keeping the gate open." I want you to give the signal now-I don't want any of them escaping with their lives."

"My men are still down there-"

"Fine if you won't then I will!" Miraz snapped as he yanked the Telmarine bow from Gozelle, aimed and fired the arrow hitting the Minotaur chest, signal the archers to fire until everyone below them had fallen.

"Now General lets watch shall we." Miraz said calmly as he handed the bow back and turned around to watch the narnians fall to the ground one by one."Let us see Caspian and Anesia get out of this one…"

* * *

"Fall back!" Peter shouted knowing that they had lost." Everyone retreat we need to get out here!"Peter ran through and around the small battle field telling every narnian to get out before it was too late.

"Where is Caspian?" Peter asked as he ran up to Anesia." We don't have time to-"

"He went to get the Professor and Lara ok." Anesia snapped." I'm sure he'll be out in any minute."

"I'll wait for him but you and Susan need to get out of here now." Peter replied, and then turned to find Glenstorm."Get Anesia and Susan out of here!"

"I'm not leaving; I need to make sure they get out safely." Anesia said as she moved out of Glenstorm's reach and let him run out with Susan and all the narnians flooding the gate.

"Why are you so stubborn?" Peter asked, annoyed that she didn't listen to him.

"Why were you to blind to realize this was a bad idea?" Anesia replied as she pointed the chaos around them.

"I was not the only one who-"

"Anesia!" Caspian called out as he rode up on his horse with extra one behind him, along with the Professor and Lara behind him." Come on we need to get out now."

"Really?" Peter said sarcastically as he mounted the horse beside Caspian and then helped Anesia onto the same horse.

"We need to get out before they fire the next set of arrows." Anesia said as she looked at her brother.

"_Again men! No one is to leave here alive!"_

"Your majesties I believe that time is now." Cornelius said as he tried to keep his horse calm.

And with those few words, the remaining royals rode towards the gate, avoiding the arrows as they fell around them. Anesia looked to her side to see grateful that Lara was ok. She knew that they had so much to talk about once they got back to the How, and Anesia was glad that everything was out in the open and that there were no more secrets. The first one out of the castle was Caspian with Anesia and Peter right behind him.

"Where are they?" Anesia asked as she looked for the Professor and Lara.

"Right there!" Caspian answered as watched the Professor and Lara ride closer and closer to the gate.

As Lara and the Professor neared the gate the arrows began to fall even faster around them, making it even harder to avoid being hit.

"Come on…" Anesia whispered as she continued watching. Just as Anesia thought they were home free, the unimaginable happened- an arrow hit Lara in the back knocking her off the horse as Cornelius passed under the gate.

"NO!" Anesia cried out as tears began to fall from her eyes." Someone help her! I said someone help her!"

"I'm sorry princess I tried my best to get out in time." Cornelius said quietly as he rode up without Lara, guilt and sadness sweeping over him.

"I'm going to go get her!" Anesia said as got off the horse, only to watch Asterius fall down along with the gate, trapping the remaining narnians inside. Anesia felt her heart break even more as she saw the narnians try to escape even though it wasn't possible.

"Anesia there is nothing you can do." Peter said as he tried to pull Anesia back on the horse only to have her yank her arm away."Anesia…"

"No I'm not leaving without her-"

"Your majesties the bridge!" Reepicheep called out as he sat on Glenstorm's shoulder, watching the bridge go higher and higher.

"Anesia-"

"No! I told you I'm not leaving with out-"Anesia felt herself being lifted off the ground into the air. Anesia looked up to see feathers above her and immediately knew she was being carried by a griffin.

"Are you ok?" Edmund asked as he looked over the side of the griffin to check on Anesia." You were almost trapped down there…"

"I wish I was…" Anesia said quietly as fresh tears began to fall from her eyes as she thought of Lara.

Edmund decided not to press Anesia further and remained silent until they reached the others. Once the others were in sight Edmund quickly descended to the ground, anxious to see if everyone was ok.

"Is everyone ok?" Edmund asked as he climbed off the griffin to face everyone.

"What do you think?" Peter snapped.

"Peter…" Susan warned as she climbed off Glenstorm.

"What Sue I don't think it's that hard to-"

"Will you shut up for once Pete?" Edmund said as he looked from his brother to a somber Anesia, fed up with his brother's attitude." It isn't always about you!"

Peter opened his mouth to speak but no words came out. He looked at Anesia and felt terrible knowing that his plan was the reason for Lara being killed. All he could do was hold Anesia as she cried- and that's what he did. He stood silent and let her cry until she couldn't anymore. As he held Anesia, Peter felt a tear fall from his eye. Yes the high king was crying- he was crying for Anesia, his fallen comrades, his failed plan. He was crying for his failure to save Narnia.

* * *

**I hope you all enjoyed this chapter even though it was sad; but dont worry because in the next chapter will finally have some Susan/Caspian!!!**

**R&R**

**megan**


	23. Chapter 22

**I am so so so sorry i havent updated in such a long time! i have been busy with school, rehearsal and softball, lame excuses i know! i havent forgotten about this story it's just harder for me to get a chance to update lately.**

**I dont own the wonderful narnia series......you all know who i do own :-)**

**ENJOY!**

_Previously_

_He stood silent and let her cry until she couldn't anymore. As he held Anesia, Peter felt a tear fall from his eye. Yes the high king was crying- he was crying for Anesia, his fallen comrades, his failed plan. He was crying for his failure to save Narnia__._

* * *

"_Has she __said anything __yet?"_

"_No she hasn't spoken__ since we left the castle."_

"_I'm worried about her- I mean now that Lara is gone I'm the only family that she has left. It's hard to know that I can't really do anything to help her."_

"_Well she has had to deal with a lot of things physically and mentally, so it's only__ natural that Anesia is quiet because__ she's tired__ and been through a lot__. And you can help her by being there for her Caspian- we'll be here for her as well, so don't worry too much."_

Anesia walked slowly as she listened to the conversation between Caspian and Susan from what it sounded like. Anesia remained silent as she continued to listen to them talk about her, knowing that once they realized she was listening they would bombard her in making sure she was ok. But all Anesia wanted was to be left alone.

"_Thank you Susan; why don't you go check on Peter and Edmund to__ see if they're ok, I'll try to talk to Anesia."_

"_Ok, but when we get__ back I'll clean up your cut before it gets infected."_

"_I'm fine really-"_

"_Caspian I saw how deep the cut is-"_

"I can hear you." Anesia said, hoarse from all the crying she did earlier." If you're going to talk about me try to do it when I am out of earshot."

"We're just worried about you." Caspian replied, unsure of how to approach his sister." All we want to do is help you."

"Really Anesia all that we want-"

"I don't want to be helped; I want to be left alone!" Anesia shouted as she looked at Susan and Caspian, wishing they would just leave her alone. Before they could respond Anesia had moved to the front of the line where Edmund and Peter were walking.

"What's wrong-"

"Please don't ask me that." Anesia interrupted as she briefly looked at Peter then continued to walk ahead.

Peter looked towards Edmund who just shook his head, silently telling his brother not to press her any further. Peter ignored Edmund and walked after Anesia, wanting to finish his question.

"What's wrong with someone asking that when they care about you?" Peter questioned as he caught up to Anesia." I just want to make sure that your ok."

"Then don't ask me a question you obviously know the answer to!" Anesia snapped as she looked at Peter and held up her hand as he opened his mouth." Fine here is my answer- I feel upset that the _only_ person that was like my mother was killed by some soldier! I'm mad that I was almost killed because I'm a girl! Oh and because the half baked plan you and my brother came up with failed miserably- does that cover it all?"

"I understand that you've had to deal with a lot in the last few hours but that is no reason to yell at me." Peter answered, trying not to snap at Anesia." Besides you were just as much a part of the plan as me or Caspian."

"Oh yes because my suggesting that we wait two days was such a deciding factor! Either way it was your fault because you kept on pushing forward and Caspian didn't have a backbone to stand up to you and say you were WRONG!" Anesia shouted as she looked Peter, letting her anger continue to pour through.

"Just because you're upset does not mean you have the right to talk to me like that." Peter replied slowly losing control of his anger." You weren't any help while we were attacking the castle- all you did was get in the way while we were at the castle. Maybe if you and your brother would have listened Lara would still be alive and most of the soldiers would still be here with us!"

"I don't know why I…" Anesia started but stopped as she felt fresh tears form in her eyes." Forget it you're not even worth it …none of this is."

Anesia knew that she was wrong in everything that she said to him but she didn't care. Once she had distanced herself from Peter and everyone else, Anesia looked up and was grateful to see that the How wasn't far off.

"_Since I__'ve found out Caspian__ is my brother my life has been__ nothing but a mess- I wish that I could go back to the time when I was a servant and Lara was still alive, at least then my life would be normal__ and I wouldn't even know that I was princess…__"_

* * *

"_They still haven't returned…__I hope everything went well."_

The thoughts of the youngest royal were the only things to fill the main room of the How as she waited for the other royals and the narnian army to return. Lucy found her patience wearing thin as she continued to lean against the broken stone table, wondering if everyone would return alive and well.

"Last time I checked it was early morning and-"

"Your majesty?"

The Valiant Queen turned around to see Windmane standing in the entrance." Please call me Lucy. Is everything ok?"

"Yes everything is fine. I came to ask if you would like help me prepare some of the herbs and medicines for the army when they return."

"Sure, I could bring my cordial so you could mix it in with the medicines!" Lucy said happily as she got up, glad to have something take her mind off of worrying.

"Thank you-that would really help me take care of anyone whose injured when the army returns." Windmane replied as she and Lucy entered her work room, which was filled with different types of plants and medicines in the making.

"I'm just glad I have something to take my mind off of my brothers and sister, and everyone else that went to the castle." Lucy said as she took the bowl Windmane gave her and poured a little bit of her cordial and then began mixing it in with the herbs in the bowl." It's hard for me not wish I was there with them incase anything happens."

"I understand how you feel-it's hard for me not to worry about my husband and sons." Windmane said as her mind was flooded with thoughts about her family.

"Well how do keep yourself from worrying so much?" Lucy questioned as she repeated the same process with a larger bowl.

"I trust in their abilities and envision them coming back unharmed from the battle." Windmane answered." But even if they do die I will know that they gave their lives for me and our homeland."

"I never really saw it that way before." Lucy replied as she briefly pondered the advice Windmane just shared with her.

I think it's always good to have a positive outlook for the most part in a difficult situation."

"Well in think I'm going to-"

"Pardon my interruption Queen Lucy but they just sounded the horn." A fawn said as he entered the room." The army has returned."

Immediately Lucy put down the bowl she held and began running towards the main exit and entrance of the How. As she got closer to the main entrance Lucy could hear the sounds of the horn dying down. Soon Lucy reached the entrance and ran outside to see her siblings, Caspian and Anesia, and the narnian army walking towards the How with a somber attitude. Lucy looked to her side and found Windmane crying, and she automatically knew what was wrong. Lucy tried to opened her mouth to say something but no word came out as she tried to comfort them, knowing that the plan had failed.

**

* * *

**

Anesia could feel everyone's eyes burning her skin as she walked past the broken circle and even closer to the How. Anesia couldn't even bring herself to look at even around her because she was afraid she'd yell at them or start crying.

"Please just talk to me." Caspian said as he ran to stop Anesia." All I want to do is help you Anesia." Caspian sent Peter a look to help, but he was wrapped up in his own anger and guilt.

"For now just let me be." Anesia replied quietly and then walked away, passing Lucy and the anxious narnians as she entered the How.

"Anesia?" Lucy called out as she watched the forgotten princess disappear inside the How. Lucy looked towards her siblings and Caspian, utterly confused at the situation. "What happened?"

"Why don't you ask him?" Peter said as his anger ignited his dislike for Caspian once more.

"Peter!" Susan said as she looked at her brother, wondering what was making him act in such a way.

"Don't get mad at me because you're upset." Caspian said as he looked Peter." Besides you could've called it off, there was still time."

"No there wasn't thanks to you and Anesia." Peter said as he raised his voice." If you both had stuck to the plan those soldiers might be alive right now!"

"No, if we had stayed here as I suggested then they definitely would be!" Caspian replied as he shouted at Peter, not caring who heard him.

"You called us remember?" Peter said coolly as he and Caspian continued to stare each other down.

"You both need to stop this-"

"My first mistake."

"No. Your first mistake was thinking you could lead these people." Peter said and then began to walk away, not wanting to deal with Caspian any longer.

"Hey! Anesia and I were not the ones who abandoned Narnia!" Caspian shouted, catching Peter's attention once more.

"No, you invaded Narnia." Peter said as he walked towards Caspian." You both have no more right to lead here than Miraz does!"

Once the name Miraz left Peter's mouth, Caspian immediately began walking away knowing that if he stayed the situation would get out of control. Caspian tried to keep his anger in check but failed once Peter opened his mouth again.

"You and your sister, him, your father! Narnia is better off without the lot of you!

Quickly Caspian unsheathed his sword and headed towards Peter, letting his anger cloud his judgment. Caspian held his sword at Peter's throat and he felt him do the same, causing him to let out a deep cry of anger and frustration. The two royals continually stared at each other, neither willing to back down.

"Stop it!" Edmund shouted as he moved to the front with Glenstorm, gently lifting an unconscious Trumpkin from Glenstorm and laying him on the ground.

Lucy ran towards Trumpkin with her cordial in her hands, ready to help her fallen friend. Immediately Lucy knelt down and poured a drop from her cordial in Trumpkin's mouth, hoping that it would be enough. Soon Trumpkin came to and acted as if nothing had happened, but quietly thanked his DLF for helping him.

"_This is hopeless…but now is my chance to bring back the true ruler__ of Narnia."_ Nikabrik thought as he watched everyone around him. Nikabrik turned around to see Caspian walk inside the How and began to follow him, knowing exactly what to do to bring back his narnian ruler.

**

* * *

**

"Why did Caspian have to blow that stupid horn? Why did the professor give him the horn? If he hadn't then they wouldn't be here and none of this would have happened." Anesia said to herself as she sat in the hall, looking at one of the ancient drawings of the kings and queens of old.

"That whole plan was hopeless-"

"Pardon me princess, but I happened to over hear you and I completely agree with you." Nikabrik said as he approached Anesia, secretly disappointed it wasn't Caspian." What happened at the castle was a mistake that could've been avoided."

"Well you should go tell Peter or Caspian that because they're the ones responsible for it." Anesia bitterly as she got up. "If you do don't beat around the bush when you tell them."

"_It would be harder to convince Caspian than her…she just __made everything a lot easier for me."_

"I know that you lost someone in battle." Nikabrik said, catching Anesia's attention." If you want to take revenge on your uncle I know a way, if you want his throne there is a way as well."

Anesia watched Nikabrik walk towards the main room, pondering what he had just told her. She didn't know what Nikabrik could do but if it could help her get over Lara's death, Anesia was willing to do anything. Anesia caught up with Nikabrik as he enter the main room and followed him as he walked around to the back of the room, till he stopped in front of two large pillars.

"You and your friends have tried one ancient power- it failed." Nikabrik said as he looked Anesia." But there is a power greater still."

"What do you mean?" Anesia asked, curious to see what Nikabrik had in store.

"This is a power that even kept Aslan at bay for near a hundred years." Nikabrik answered as a sickly smile formed on his lips, but it went unnoticed by Anesia.

"It still is since he hasn't come to help us." Anesia mumbled to herself as she looked across the empty room. Anesia opened her mouth to ask Nikabrik a questioned by stopped when she heard a low growl and rumbling nearby. Quickly Anesia readied her bow and arrow, ready to shoot at whatever was in the room."Who's there?"

"I am thirst. I can fast for a hundred years and not die…"

Anesia turned towards the broken stone table as she watched two unfamiliar figures emerge. Once they stepped into the light of the fire Anesia was able to see what the figures were- a hideous werewolf and a hag were right in front of her.

"I said who-"

"I can lie a hundred nights on the ice and not freeze…I can drink a river of blood and not burst. "The werewolf said as he moved closer to Anesia." Show me… your enemies!"

"Nikabrik what is going on?" Anesia asked as she looked at Nikabrik, only to see him with a smile that slowly began to unnerve her. Anesia turned around to see the hag slowly moving towards her.

"What you hate, so will we. No one hates better than us." The hag said as she watched Anesia, slowly lower her bow and arrow.

"I just want Miraz to feel the same pain that I have." Anesia said she looked from Nikabrik back to the werewolf and hag, unaware that she was slowly becoming a part of Nikabrik's plan."Could you guarantee that?"

"And more." The hag replied as she bowed to Anesia, and then pulled out a broken staff out of her cloak.

"Let the circle be drawn!"

Soon Anesia found herself being circled by the wolf as he drew a circle around her with his jagged nail, while she listen to the hag speaking a language she couldn't understand._" This will be worth it…it has to be."_ Anesia jumped when she heard the hag shouting and turned around to see her standing in front of the two pillars, jabbing the staff into the ground.

"Yes, yes…" Nikabrik said as he moved to stand by his cohorts to see his power emerge once more.

"What is this?" Anesia said to herself as she watched ice fill up the gap between the pillars, immediately dropping the room's temperature. Anesia soon found her eyes glued to the ice as she watched something forming on the inside. Suddenly Anesia felt a cold pair of eyes staring at her from the ice. It was the White Witch.

"Who are you?" Anesia asked she tried to figure out who was the woman encased in the ice.

"I am the only hope that you have my dear." The White Witch said as she observed the girl before her." I can help you win."

"Wait-they've told me about you!" Anesia said as she remembered who she was from stories she's heard from Lucy." I can't believe I fell for this!"

"Don't worry, all I need is one drop of your blood to be free and I will be at your service, my princess."

"No, this isn't what I wanted to happen!" Anesia shouted as she turned to run, but was only held back by the werewolf. Anesia watched the hag move towards her as she held a rusty dagger in her hand. Anesia tried to get away but failed miserably and let out a painful cry as she felt the dagger slice across her right hand.

"Let me go! I don't want-"

"_Stop!"_

"_Get your hands off of her!"_

Grateful, Anesia turned her head to see Caspian and Edmund, Peter, Lucy, and Trumpkin running into the room ready to fight. Anesia felt herself being let go and turned around immediately only to see everyone engaged in their own fight, instantly knowing it was all her fault.

"They're going to pay for this." Anesia said to herself as she attempted to leave the circle but felt herself being held in place. Anesia instantly knew it was the White Witch." Whatever you've done to me stop it now!"

"Why would I do that dear? I'm only trying to help you." The White Witch said as she reached beyond the ice towards Anesia." Come now, just one drop princess."

"No!" Anesia shouted as she tried move but failed. "I refuse to!"

"Don't make this harder on yourself-"

"_Don't touch her!"_

Quickly Anesia felt her body hit the dirt floor, wincing slightly as she felt dirt enter the cut on her hand. Anesia got up ready to yell at whomever had shoved her but stopped when she saw Peter standing were she was moments earlier. "Peter, what are you doing? "

"Go help the others now." Peter ordered, not taking his eyes off of the White Witch.

Anesia simply shook her head yes and moved to in help the others, knowing that it wasn't the right time to argue. As she readied her bow and arrow Anesia could hear Peter talking to White Witch, but forgot them immediately when she looked across the room and saw Nikabrik twisting Lucy's arm behind her Back. Anesia aimed for Nikabrik but was beaten by Trumpkin as he stabbed him in the back, making Anesia glad she didn't need to worry.

"I can't believe I was so stupid to-"

"Anesia look out!" Edmund shouted as saw the werewolf move closer towards Anesia.

"What are you talking-"Anesia stopped when she saw the werewolf swing is claw-filled hand at her barely missing her face. Once again Anesia ducked as he swung at her and ran towards Edmund, but felt herself trip and fall to the ground.

"Get away from me!" Anesia hissed as she swung her bow and smacked the werewolf in the face, giving herself a brief chance to get away. Quickly Anesia got up and began to run once more, only to feel a large hand wrap around her ankle and pull her to the ground. Anesia swung her bow again, only to have it knocked out her hands.

"You will never disrespect me like that again." The werewolf said as he attempted to punch Anesia but missed when she rolled out of the way." Stay still! Your only making it harder on yourself."

"Why would I do that when I-"

"_Anesia don't move!"_

Anesia looked over to see Susan standing in the entrance way, ready to shoot the werewolf. Silently Anesia prayed Susan would hit the monster holding her and then took a deep breath as she lay still, waiting for Susan to release her arrow.

"See now that wasn't so hard." The werewolf said as he raised his hand once more to hit Anesia, but was rendered lifeless as Susan's arrow pierced his neck. Swiftly Anesia rolled out of the way as the werewolf's limp body fell to the ground.

"Are you ok?" Susan asked as she ran to help Anesia stand up, instantly noticing the cut on her right hand. "We need to get that cleaned out now."

"It's doesn't hurt." Anesia lied as she brushed off her clothes, and then looked up to see Caspian and Edmund running towards her and Susan.

"We need to help Peter; I don't think he can handle her alone." Caspian said as he pointed across the room to Peter, who still remained in the same spot.

"I'll do anything; it's my fault that this happened in-"

"Pete is to stubborn to listen. You just stay here Anesia, you too Sue." Edmund interrupted as he quickly formed a plan, and then told Caspian who nodded in agreement.

Susan and Anesia watched carefully as Caspian and Edmund split up, unsure of what was going to happen. Susan looked over her shoulder to see Lucy and Trumpkin approaching, knowing that they too were trying to figure out what was happening. Anesia struggled with herself in silence, knowing that if anything happened her brother, Peter, or Edmund it would be her fault.

**_ * _**

"How dare you try to manipulate and use her!" Peter said coldly as he held his gaze on the ice figure before him.

"Come, come Peter. If I didn't know any better I'd say you harbor feelings for that girl." The White Witch replied as she looked from Anesia to Peter." If you don't want her do it then why don't you?"

"Why would I want to bring back a person who'd ruined Narnia?" Peter questioned, wondering if she really thought he was that desperate for help.

"Because you know you can't do it alone."

Peter just looked at her, letting that same sentence run through his mind over and over again. _"__Yes I can do this on my own…can't I?" _Peter was completely wrapped up in his contemplation that he didn't realize he was moving closer to the White Witch.

"Peter don't listen to her!" Caspian called out as he ran towards the frozen witch with his sword at the ready.

"You think I don't know that?" Peter snapped as he looked at Caspian.

"Then why are you so drawn in by her?" Caspian retorted as he looked from Peter to the White Witch. Peter opened his mouth to respond but Caspian shook his head." Just get out of the way."

"When did you start giving-"

"Ah, I see there is a prince in-"Peter stared in shock as he watched the ice suddenly crack and break into large chunks, destroying the White Witch. Once Peter saw the broken ice on the ground he looked up to find that Edmund was the source of the breakage.

"I know you had it sorted." Edmund said as he placed his sword back in its sheath, knowing his brother would be ungrateful.

"I can't believe I let her get to me." Peter said, greatly disappointed in himself.

"No it wasn't your fault Peter, it was mine. None of this wouldn't have happened if I had ignored Nikabrik." Anesia answered." I'm sorry I let any of this happen."

"Anesia it wasn't-"

"Don't try to tell me it wasn't my fault when you all know it is." Anesia said as she looked at Susan and everyone else. Anesia went to pick up her bow and then walked out of the room, turning her back on Trumpkin and the royals and the stone portrait of Aslan, knowing that she had disappointed them all.

* * *

**i know that i promised a Suspian moment but i couldnt work it into this chapter. it will be in the next one though !!!**

**R&R**

**-Megan**

* * *


	24. Chapter 23

**

* * *

**

Sorry for the long delay!!! graduation is getting closer so hopefully after that i will be updating a lot faster!

**i dont own the wonderful narnia series.......you all know who i do own :-)**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

_Previously_

"_Anesia it wasn't-"_

"_Don't try to tell me it wasn't my fault when you all know it is." Anesia said as she looked at Susan and everyone else. Anesia went to pick up her bow and then walked out of the room, turning her back on Trumpkin and the royals and the stone portrait of Aslan, knowing that she had disappointed them all._

* * *

"How could I be so stupid?" Anesia asked herself as she sat outside on the watchmen's ledge, looking at broken circle in the middle of the field. "I can't believe I let Nikabrik convince me to do that…"

"I'm ashamed that I was so desperate to get back at Miraz." Anesia said she felt her tears threaten to fall." Lara raised me better than that."

"Don't beat yourself up about it Princess, everyone makes mistakes."

Anesia turned to see Professor Cornelius standing in the entranceway." No this was something I could have easily stopped and avoided but I didn't because my want for revenge clouded my judgment."

"Maybe Peter was right- if Caspian and I had stuck to the plan Lara would still be here." Anesia added as a few tears escaped her eyes." Or maybe it was meant to happen..."

"I feel that I should take the blame for that Princess-"

"No. what happened to Lara wasn't your fault at all!" Anesia said as she watched the Professor sit beside her." You had nothing to do with it."

"You didn't either." Cornelius replied as he looked from Anesia to the outstretched field bellow." I believe your right in saying it was meant to happen, because when you face such hardships and adversities you can only learn and grow stronger from the experience."

"Easier said than done." Anesia answered as a small breeze passed by." Remember- Anesia and not princess."

"Why do you insist on not being called your given name?" Cornelius questioned as he turned to face Anesia.

"Because I've barely gotten used to the idea of being a princess." Anesia replied as she looked at the Professor." And by looks of it I doubt Caspian and I will make it to King or Queen, so there's no point in trying."

"My mother was a black dwarf from the Northern Mountains and she risked her life for me as I have risked my life for Caspian all these years, and you just recently. The only reason I haven't given up is because I knew that Telmar would one day have a better King than those before, and now a Queen." Cornelius continued." You and Caspian have the chance to become the noblest contradictions in history- the Telmarines who saved Narnia. You've come too far to give up now."

"Ok, well if we make it what am I going to do?" Anesia asked. "Remember no one in Telmar knows about me."

"I'm sure many of the older citizens remember when you disappeared, also once people see you and Caspian they'll have no choice but to believe that you are their forgotten princess. The possibilities are endless for you Anesia." Cornelius answered as he stood up to leave." Don't forget how far you've come."

Silently Anesia watched the Professor disappear back inside the How, amazed at knowledgeable someone could be. Anesia remained silently as she thought of how far she'd come- surviving a deadly wound as a baby, escaping with her brother, bringing the kings and queens of old back, and giving the narnians hope once again.

"If Caspian and the others didn't have any faith then none of us would be here now." Anesia said to herself." The Professor is right- I can't give up when I have gotten this far."

Suddenly Anesia felt a plan beginning to form inside her head_." Lucy! I've got to find her and tell her…"_

Immediately Anesia got up and ran inside the How once more, knowing that this idea, this plan could be the only way to finally save all of Narnia.

**

* * *

**

"If Anesia was that torn up about Lara why didn't she tell me right away?" Caspian asked as he and Susan remained in the main room." I just wish I would have known so I could've helped her…"

"I don't think you could have helped her Caspian." Susan answered as she picked up the broken staff, grateful that Nikabrik's plan failed. "Anesia needed something like this to bring her back to her senses."

"Yes but she didn't need to resort to this! It's not like her at all." Caspian said angrily as he moved to sit on the ground, still troubled and worried about his sister.

"Well she wasn't herself Caspian; she did this because she was upset but now she realizes it only made things worse for her, so don't be to harsh on her." Susan said as she joined Caspian.

"Well what would you do if it was it was Edmund, Peter, or Lucy?" Caspian asked as he looked Susan." I know you would be disappointed and upset with them."

"Actually, when we first came to Narnia Edmund had gone with the White Witch. It was difficult knowing that my brother was blatantly doing something wrong, but eventually he realized that she was wrong and he came back." Susan said as she watched the expression on Caspian's face change from anger to surprise." But we didn't talk to him about though."

"Who did?"

"Aslan. He's never told any of us what Aslan exactly said to him that day, but I do know after he was done talking with Aslan Edmund changed for the better." Susan finished.

"Well Aslan isn't here to talk to Anesia-"

"Caspian it doesn't matter who talks to her. As long as someone does it will help her greatly." Susan interrupted, and then softened her tone." Go talk to her- don't say how you're disappointed in her, just let her know you're there for her."

"Sounds easy enough…" Caspian mumbled to himself as he got up, wincing at the cut in his as he pushed off the ground." I'm fine-"

"Caspian you're just as stubborn as Peter!" Susan exclaimed venting her frustration towards the Telmarine." It's not that hard to ask for help!"

Caspian opened his mouth to answer but stopped when he felt Susan grab his hand and began leading him out of the room. Immediately Caspian wanted to yank his hand away, but stopped when he noticed how soft and warm her hand was. As they walked in silence Caspian could feel himself becoming more at ease because of Susan's gentle touch, causing his mind to be consumed with thoughts of the Gentle Queen. Caspian was so deeply immersed in his thoughts he didn't even realize that he and Susan had entered Windmane's medicine room.

"She must be with Glenstorm…" Susan trailed off as she looked around the empty room." I hope that she'll be ok."

"Caspian sit down over there." Susan added as she pointed to one of the make-shift beds; bring Caspian out of his daze.

"What?" Caspian asked as he finally realized where he was." Susan I told you that I –"

"Just sit down Caspian." Susan interrupted as she looked Caspian." The sooner you let me help you-"

"Fine, I am going to sit down." Caspian said as he raised his hands in defeat, and then moved to sit on the make-shift bed. As Susan moved around the room looking for the right ointments and herbs, Caspian watched her every move, secretly glad that it Susan taking care of him instead of Windmane…

"Ok, now take off your shirt." Susan said as she sat the bandages and ointment down by the bed. Caspian looked at Susan with an arched eyebrow, making her blush." It's either that or I rip your sleeve making you look like a slob."

Caspian let out a small laugh and then began to remove his shirt, wincing as he pulled the shirt off his arm and over his head. Once again Susan felt the blush creep into her cheeks as her eyes roamed over Caspian's tan and lean body.

"I'm going to clean out the cut first; it might sting a little." Susan said as she dipped a cloth in an herbal mixture, and then gently wiped it across Caspian's cut. Immediately Susan felt Caspian tense up." Does it hurt?"

"A little, but its ok..." Caspian said, assuring Susan that she wasn't hurting him. Caspian looked to see if Susan was finished, only to find his eyes roaming her body. Instantly Caspian mentally slapped himself for the images that came to his mind.

"_What's wrong with me? The only this has happened to-_

"Caspian I'm going to put on the ointment now…"

"_Maybe if I think of something else- Miraz in a dress…great now I've got that image stuck in my head-"_

"Caspian?" Susan said raising her voice, bringing Caspian back to reality.

"Huh?"

"I'm finished." Sure enough when Caspian looked down her discovered that his arm was clean and bandaged.

"I'm going to check Peter-"

"Wait!" Caspian called out as he jumped up and grabbed Susan's arm.

"Yes?" Susan said as she looked up at Caspian, very much aware of how close their faces were.

"Thank you." Caspian said and then did something he'd wanted to do since day one. He kissed her- nothing over the top or crazy- just a gentle, soft kiss.

"You're Welcome." Susan said softly as a smile crept onto her face. Both Susan and Caspian were so engrossed in each other that they failed to realize that someone had entered the room.

"Am I interrupting?" Anesia asked smiling, causing Caspian and Susan to jump away from each other.

"Are you ok?" Susan asked, quickly changing the subject.

"Yeah I'm fine, but need to find Lucy." Anesia said as she sent a look to Susan, letting her know they need to talk later.

"Well we haven't seen her since…well, earlier." Susan answered.

"Ok." Anesia said quickly and then turned to leave, only to be stopped by Caspian.

"Anesia-"

"I know, we can talk later." Anesia interrupted and then left the room, determined to find Lucy.

**

* * *

**

Anesia soon found herself running through various hallways, searching every room for the Valiant Queen. _"Where is she?"_

"Maybe she went back to the main room." Anesia said to herself, turning around and began running towards the main room. Soon Anesia reached the room but stopped when she heard to familiar voices. Right away she knew it was Peter and Lucy.

"_You're lucky you know."_

"_What do you mean?"_

"_You've seen him. I wish he'd just given me some sort of proof."_

"_Maybe we're the ones that need to prove ourselves to him_."

Quietly Anesia stood in the open doorway, listening to their conversation. As she listened, Anesia realized that she wasn't the only one hurting, and that she needed to talk to Peter- not Lucy.

"Hey, Lucy can I talk to Peter for a minute?" Anesia asked as she walked over to the stone table where the siblings were sitting.

"Sure." Lucy said then got up and left, leaving Peter and Anesia by themselves.

"How's your hand?" Peter asked, breaking the silence.

"It doesn't hurt as much as it did earlier…" Anesia trailed off as she sat down by Peter, then took a deep breath." Peter I'm sorry for what I said-"

"No you-"

"Just let me finish." Anesia interrupted." I'm sorry for blaming you for everything that happened at the castle; especially when I took my anger out on you because I was upset about Lara."

"And I'm sorry for allowing myself to get angry with you, when I should have known better." Peter said as he pulled Anesia towards him and kissed her forehead. They stayed like that for several moments, until Edmund came running in the room.

"What's wrong Ed?"

"You both need to see this." Edmund answered, and then ran out of the room with Anesia and Peter right behind him, unsure of what problems lay ahead of them.

* * *

**R&R**

**megan**


	25. Chapter 24

Well i finally graduated! which means i will be updating a lot sooner than i have been!

i dont the wonderful narnia series....you all know who i do own :-)

ENJOY!!

* * *

"_What's wrong Ed?"_

"_You_ _both need to see this." Edmund answered, and then ran out of the room with Anesia and Peter right behind him, unsure of what problems lay ahead of them._

* * *

"Edmund why can't you just tell us what it is?" Anesia asked as she ran to catch up with him.

"This is something too big to explain." Edmund replied as he turned the corner and began to run up a flight of stairs." Just trust me."

"Are you sure you're not over not overreacting Ed?" Peter asked as he walked up the stairs, still unaware of what was going on.

"No Pete I'm not." Edmund replied as he reached the top of the steps." Why don't you both go look? You two will understand why I wanted you to see it on your own."

Quickly Anesia and Peter made their way to the top of the stairs, anxious to see whatever it was Edmund was talking about. As they ascended the stairs, Peter and Anesia soon realized something was truly wrong when they saw the other royals along with Trumpkin and the professor standing on the watchmen's ledge. Once they stood with the others Anesia and Peter couldn't believe the sight before them- the field below them was filled with Telmarine soldiers as far as the eye could see.

"When did they first show up?" Anesia asked as the shock began to wear off.

"About thirty minutes ago." Edmund answered."My guess is that there are more soldiers hidden in the woods."

"Caspian what are we going to do? I mean this isn't a problem we can run away from." Anesia asked as she moved to stand by her brother, hoping he had answer.

"Right Glenstorm is gathering everyone and is having them go to the main room so we can figure out a plan of action." Caspian answered.

"We probably won't have long to do so." Peter said as he looked from the field to Caspian.

"Your right- knowing Miraz he would try to return the favor of a surprise attack." Caspian replied, and then moved so he could everyone." We should head to the room; Glenstorm has probably gathered everyone by now."

As everyone else disappeared inside, Caspian pulled Anesia aside knowing this was the only time he had to talk to her." Why Anesia? If you were that upset why didn't you come to me?"

"Lara was the only person who really cared for me until just recently; she cared for me like I was her own child my life and I when she was killed I felt like I failed her. I didn't protect her or save her life like she did for me when I was baby. Once those feelings set in I didn't care anymore, I was willing to do anything so I could avenge Lara and not feel bad about it anymore." Anesia said as she looked at her brother, hoping he understood." I don't think you could've helped me Caspian, I mean I lost my faith in everything and I guess I had to have my fall from grace to realize that everything will be ok."

"Well I am here for you, and so is everyone else here so don't bottle up your emotions anymore. Just come to me and I will do anything make sure you're ok." Caspian said as he enveloped his sister in a hug, glad he finally understood everything.

"Thank you." Anesia replied as she let go of Caspian." We should go and catch up with others."

"Yes, because we are going to need miracle if we plan on surviving and defeating Miraz's army." Caspian answered as he and Anesia began to walk down the stairs.

"Or something that's even greater than a miracle…" Anesia said to herself as she remembered her plan and began to rush down the stairs." That's it! I need to talk to Lucy!"

"What are you talking about?" Caspian called out, but he was too late. Anesia had already disappeared around the corner, determined to find Lucy.

**_ * _**

"Lucy! Lucy!" Anesia shouted as she found the other royals getting ready to enter the main room." Wait, I need to talk to you!"

"What's wrong?" Lucy asked as she approached Anesia." Is everything ok?"

"Yes everything is fine; I just have something I want to run by you." Anesia said as she caught her breath." Ok. Earlier I was talking to the professor and he helped me realize that there is still hope for the narnians."

"Are you talking about Aslan?"

"Yes. Lucy you need to go into the woods and get Aslan since you were the only person who saw him. It's our chance of defeating Miraz." Anesia answered.

"Ok, but what about everyone else that's here?" Lucy asked." We need a plan for them as well."

"We can figure that out once I tell everyone about you-"

"Tell everyone what?" Caspian interrupted as he approached Anesia and Lucy.

"Anesia thinks I should go into the woods to find Aslan, which I agree with her." Lucy answered.

"So she's going into the woods by herself?" Caspian questioned, unsure if Anesia put enough thought into her plan.

"No I'll go with her or someone else will." Anesia replied." But I don't how she'll get through without a soldier seeing her. Are there any Telmarine laws or something like a law that could buy us sometime?"

"Actually there is-"

"Come on everyone is waiting for you three." Susan said as she stood in front of the main room's entrance.

Silently Lucy, Caspian, and Anesia exchanged a look, letting each other know they would bring up Anesia's plan during the meeting. Once they entered the room, Lucy, Anesia, and Caspian could tell immediately tell that the narnians were greatly worried.

"_We cannot get ourselves out of this situation!"_

"_It would be impossible to defeat that Telmarine army!"_

"_We should surrender before anyone more of us die!"_

"We understand and know that this is a very difficult situation, but that doesn't mean that we are going to give up." Peter said raising his voice, immediately causing silence to fill the room.

"That is why we called everyone here; we need to figure out a plan of action before the Telmarines attack." Edmund added.

"Could we make a peace treaty? We could give the Telmarines nuts with the peace treaty." Pattertwig said, only to receive a slap across the head from Reepicheep.

"As nice as that would be Pattertwig, Miraz would either double cross us or refuse to sign it." Caspian answered, and then looked towards Anesia hoping she would speak up.

"What about Aslan? Has everyone forgotten about him?" Anesia asked as she moved so everyone could see her." I haven't known about him or Narnia for that long, but it seems to me that he's a major part of everything you do."

"It's not that easy Anesia." Peter said." Aslan hasn't been here since we left and hasn't come back since we've returned."

"Peter, remember we need to prove ourselves to him." Lucy spoke up, reminding her brother or their previous conversation.

"I understand that which is why we should send Lucy into the woods since she is the only one who has seen Aslan." Anesia added and directed her attention to Caspian." And Caspian has a way for us distract them while Lucy is gone."

"Lucy is too young to go-"

"Even though Miraz is a tyrant and murderer he is king, and as king he is subject to the traditions and expectations of his people. There is a particular tradition, or law, that will buy us time." Caspian said, pausing briefly." Either I, Edmund, or Peter can challenge Miraz to a duel."

"That may very well work to our advantage…" Trufflehunter spoke up as he walked towards Caspian and Anesia." But who would go with Queen Lucy? It's far too dangerous for her to go alone."

"I will she's my sister after all." Susan said after remaining silent for quite some time.

"What about the narnians? What will they do during the duel?"Peter asked, still uneasy about the plan of action.

"Everyone else could be in position incase Miraz doesn't follow through." Caspian replied then glanced towards Glenstorm was shaking his head in agreement.

Soon the room was filled with talk of victory and further strategy. Yes, the narnians have hope once again. Amidst the talking, the High King of Narnia stood by himself, deep in thought.

"I'll do it." Peter said, causing the room to be filled with silence once more.

"Do what Pete?" Edmund asked, unsure of what his brother was talking about.

"The duel Ed, I will fight against Miraz."

"What?" Susan and Anesia said in unison.

"Are you sure Peter?" Caspian questioned, surprised that he volunteered.

"Yes. Miraz would expect you to fight Caspian and I don't Edmund is ready for such an intense fight." Peter said confirming his answer." Would I send a messenger to Miraz with my challenge?"

"Yes but you need word it so Miraz cannot find a way out of it." Caspian replied. "I'll help you but we have to start now."

"Ok-"

"Excuse me your majesties, but earlier today some of us made a discovery that maybe helpful if we go into battle." Glenstorm said as he stepped forward." There is a doorway that leads to the ground below the field and there are pillars that are holding up the ground to a certain point…"

"Ok. Everyone begin preparing your selves; I will go with Glenstorm and Edmund can help Peter." Caspian announced. As soon as the words left his mouth everyone went right to work.

"Caspian you're a natural leader." Anesia as she stood by her brother, proud of his natural ability.

"So are you, whether you believe me or not." Caspian replied." If it wasn't for your idea about Lucy then we wouldn't even have this plan."

"I just hope it works, since it's our last chance." Anesia answered letting her worry show." It has to work or else we're done…"

**

* * *

**

Across the field and past the mass of Telmarine soldiers, one man was on his to deliver news. It could be good or bad depending the recipient.

"Your majesty, one of soldiers' has just informed me that Caspian is now well aware of our arrival." Gozelle said as he approached the Telmarine king and his lords." It's seems that they are in state of shock."

"Thank you General." Miraz replied, riding on a high of confidence." What do you think our chances of winning are General?"

"Well with great contributions from each of the lords' armies and your own, I would say we have a very good chance of winning your majesty." Gozelle replied, and then waited for Miraz's reaction.

"Well of course we'll win General; there is no possible way for those filthy creatures to win." Miraz answered, earning a multitude of laughs from the lords surrounding him.

"Do you require anything else your majesty?" Gozelle asked, annoyed that Miraz had embarrassed him once more.

"Yes; I want you to inform all of the men that they need to be ready for battle with in the next hour. This time we are going to be the ones with the surprise attack."

**

* * *

**

"This is it…" Anesia said to herself as she remained alone in the main room." Everything that Caspian and I have gone through may or may not matter depending on how Peter does in the duel…"

Anesia turned to see the carving of Aslan in the wall." Please help us. I know I haven't really shown that I believe in you but this isn't just about me- It's about the narnians as well and they have always believed in you and what you've done for them…"

"Anesia have you seen Caspian? Peter and I just finished writing the letter." Edmund said as he entered the room.

"I think he's still with Glenstorm; but I want to see the letter." Anesia said as Edmund walked over and handed her the letter. Quietly Anesia read through the letter, surprised by how well written it was." There is no way Miraz could refuse this."

"Yeah, now all I have to do is deliver it to the tyrant." Edmund replied as he sat down." I already have two narnians going with me, I just want to find Caspian and ask him to go as well."

"I'll go. They would expect Caspian to go more than they would me." Anesia said." And I want to see the look on Miraz's face when he can't refuse."

"Be outside in five minutes; I'm going to tell Caspian I'm delivering the letter." Edmund said not even trying argue because he knew he wouldn't win.

"Ok." Anesia said as she watched Edmund leave. Once he was gone Anesia checked to make sure she had her bow and arrows and then began heading outside. Soon as Anesia made it outside she found Wimbleweather the giant waiting as well.

"Are you going with Edmund to deliver the letter?" Anesia asked as she looked up at the gentle giant.

"Yes I am princess. Like you I have my own reasons for wanting him to be defeated."

"What did Miraz-"

"Ok, let's get going." Edmund said as he exited the How and walked over to Wimbleweather." Do you have the tree to give to Miraz?"

"Yes your majesty."

"Well let's go then."

And with that last exchange of words the trio set out towards the Telmarine camp, anxious to see if their last chance of victory would fall into action.

* * *

"Why must he always belittle me in front of the lords?" Gozelle asked himself as he patrolled the camp." I may not share the same position but I am equally intelligent if not more…"

"I cannot wait to kill him-"

"General Gozelle, Caspian has sent people to negotiate!" A solider called out as he ran towards the general.

"Is that all you saw?" Gozelle questioned, making sure there was no more bad news." Actually who was it that Caspian sent?"

"A giant, one of those kings, and I think one of those queens."

"Go back to your job or post." Gozelle ordered and then took off to find Miraz, hoping he was in the place as earlier. Just as Gozelle hoped Miraz was still at the meeting table, only this time he was by himself.

"Your majesty I have just been informed that Caspian has sent people to negotiate." Gozelle announced as he approached the table.

"Damn that boy." Miraz said to himself as he slammed his fist on the table, and then got up and walked past Gozelle.

"I think they are going to surrender your majesty." Gozelle said as he caught up to Miraz." They don't-"

"Do you know who Caspian sent?" Miraz hissed as he spotted a soldier keeping watch and snatched the telescope from his hands.

"A giant, one of those kings, and one of the queens." Gozelle replied immediately.

"Are you sure General?"

"Yes your-"

"Well look again!" Miraz shouted as he shoved the telescope at Gozelle.

Quickly Gozelle took hold of the telescope and looked through to discover that he was wrong. It wasn't one of the queens, it was Anesia.

"Do you still think they intend negotiate General?"

**

* * *

**

"Do you think Miraz knows we're here?" Anesia asked as they walked past the multitude of soldiers.

"I think so." Edmund answered as he pointed a man riding a horse in their direction." Do you know who he is?"

"Yes he is Miraz's lead general; I think his name Gozelle." Anesia as she remembered her run in with him.

"Your majesties, King Miraz has been expecting you." Gozelle said as he came to a stop, and then looked towards Wimbleweather." Only the king and princess are allowed."

"Why? Miraz has-"

"His orders are final." Gozelle interrupted as he stared down Anesia.

"Will you be ok waiting?" Edmund asked as he looked up at Wimbleweather.

"I will be fine, you both go and get back wait it rightfully ours." Wimbleweather said reassuringly.

"This way then." Gozelle ordered as he headed back to the Telmarine camp with Edmund and Anesia in tow.

As they walked through the Telmarine camp, Anesia and Edmund could feel the soldiers' eyes burning them as they passed. While they continued to follow Gozelle, both Edmund and Anesia noticed that the Telmarines had a great advantage, with their various weapons and their multitude of soldiers.

"Do you think we could steal some of this?" Edmund whispered."

"Only if we wanted to end our lives early…" Anesia replied as she looked at Edmund, not paying attention to where she was going, Anesia tripped over a rock.

"Careful you don't need another sprained ankle." Edmund said as he caught Anesia.

"Thanks. I think that-"

"Wait here." Gozelle interrupted as he hopped of his horse and went to inform Miraz of their arrival.

"You can go now." Gozelle said dryly as he gestured towards the table, where Miraz and all of the lords sat waiting.

With a brief glance Edmund and Anesia entered Miraz's meeting area, ready for whatever came their way.

"Ah see our prince has sent the damned servant-"

"You can address me as Princess Anesia and him as King Edmund." Anesia said as she looked at Miraz, then towards Edmund." We are here because we have a proposal for you." Anesia watched Edmund unroll the letter and couldn't wait to see Miraz's reaction.

"I Peter, by the gift of Aslan, by election and by conquest, High King of Narnia, Lord of Cair Paravel and Emperor of the Lone Islands, in order to prevent the abominable effusion of blood, do hereby challenge the usurper Miraz to single combat upon the field of battle. The fight shall be to the death. The reward shall be total surrender." Edmund finished as he re-rolled the letter.

"Tell me Prince Edmund…"

"King."

"Pardon me?" Miraz asked, slightly confused and annoyed.

"It's King Edmund actually. Just King though, Peter's the High King. I know it's confusing." Edmund replied as he looked Miraz.

"Why would we risk such a proposal when our armies could wipe you out by nightfall?" Miraz questioned, wanting to know the reason for such a ridiculous proposal.

"Haven't you already underestimated our numbers? I mean only a week ago narnians were extinct-"

"And so you will be again." Miraz rudely pointed out.

"Then you should have little to fear." Edmund said as he continued to hold his own with Miraz.

"This isn't a question of bravery-"

"So you're bravely refusing to fight a swordsman half your age?" Anesia said as she stepped forward.

"I didn't say I refused." Miraz said through gritted teeth as he leaned forward, glaring at Anesia.

"You have our support your majesty whatever your decision." Lord Sopespian said and was soon echoed by the other lords." Besides our military advantage alone provides the perfect excuse to avoid, what otherwise might be-"

"I'm not avoiding anything!" Miraz bellowed as he stood up and slammed his fist on the table.

"I was merely pointing out that my lord is well within his rights to refuse-"

"His majesty would never refuse. He relishes the chance to show the people the courage of their new king." Gozelle interrupted as he looked at Sopespian, letting him know they needed to talk later.

"You should hope your brother's sword is sharper than his pen." Miraz said as he looked at Edmund.

"Does an hour from now give you enough time to prepare-"

"Yes it does. Is there anything you need to be here for?" Miraz snapped as he looked at Anesia and Edmund.

"No that is all we came here for." Anesia said then turned and followed Edmund back to the How, mind racing with thoughts of the upcoming duel.

**

* * *

**

"Peter please be careful today." Susan said as she shot arrows, while Peter practiced with Caspian." I don't trust that Miraz will fight fair."

"Susan is right Peter; you need to be prepared for Miraz to pull any move so that he can win." Caspian added as his sword collided with Peter's.

"What kind of moves would he use or pull?" Peter asked as he pushed Caspian off and charged him.

"Anything from tripping you or catching you off guard." Caspian said as he blocked Peter's attack.

"Do you know when Edmund and Anesia are coming back?" Lucy asked as she approached everyone.

"No Lu I –"

"There they are." Caspian said as he watched his sister, Edmund, and Wimbleweather approach the How.

"How did it go?" Susan asked as Edmund and Anesia walked over.

"It went well." Anesia answered and then looked at Edmund.

"You have an hour to get ready Pete." Edmund said.

"Well then I better get as much practice as I can in." Peter said calmly then went back to practicing with Caspian.

Once Peter had spoken everyone went back to what they were doing, as if nothing was going on. As the time for duel approached everyone truly enjoyed each other company, whether they had problems with each other or not, because they all knew that this could possibly be the last time they all were together.

* * *

**R&R**

**megan**


	26. Chapter 25

**_sorry i was away on vacation or else i would have updated sooner! This chapter is short- it would have been longer but the way i worded it made it turn out differently. and this chapter is some what centered around Anesia and Peter._**

**i dont own the wonderful narnia series....you all know who i do own!**

**ENJOY!!!!**

* * *

_Previously_

"_You have an hour to get ready Pete." Edmund said._

"_Well then I better get as much practice as I can in." Peter said calmly then went back to practicing with Caspian._

_Once Peter had spoken everyone went back to what they were doing, as if nothing was going on. As the time for duel approached everyone truly enjoyed each other company, whether they had problems with each other or not, because they all knew that this could possibly be the last time they all were together._

_**

* * *

**_

"_Now has to be the time. We cannot afford to wait any longer- I can't wait any longer…"_

As the time for the duel inched closer and closer, General Gozelle found himself becoming extremely anxious knowing that his chances of killing Miraz were slowly slipping away. Gozelle knew that the only way to calm himself down was to find Lord Sopespian and make sure that they both were on the same page.

"Where is he?" Gozelle said aloud as he searched throughout the bustling camp." Does he realize we are running out of time?"

"Ah General, I have been looking for you." Sopespian called out, making General Gozelle turn around to see who had called him.

"What are we going to do Sopespian? If Miraz survives that duel…" Gozelle trailed off as he struggled to keep his voice low.

"Do not worry General, I have it figured out." Sopespian answered and then pulled out an arrow." After the princess and that king left I discovered this arrow nearby, my guess is that girl lost it without realizing it. Anyway it doesn't matter if Miraz survives because as I help or congratulate him, I will stab him with the arrow."

"And it will look like one of the narnians shot him." Gozelle finished." This will work very much to our liking."

"Yes it will but now we must act as if nothing is going happen."

And that is just what they did. Sopespian and Gozelle went on with their day, acting as if they were not planning to take someone's life…

**

* * *

**

"Do you both have everything you need?" Anesia asked as she sat watching Susan and Lucy preparing themselves in the room they shared." Do you need more arrows Susan? Lucy do you have your cordial-"

"Anesia don't worry we'll be fine." Susan said she straightened out her bow and arrows.

"Susan is right, we'll be just fine." Lucy echoed as she put on her light blue cloak." Besides I don't think we'll have any trouble."

"Don't be so sure, knowing Miraz he'll end up having someone following you." Anesia said as she got up to hand Lucy her dagger." You two should probably get going; I think Caspian has Destrier waiting for you."

"Ok." Susan said as she and Lucy headed out of the room." Try not to worry too much Anesia; everything really will be ok."

"I'll try." Anesia called out as she watched Susan and Lucy leave. Right at that moment Anesia realized how much she cared about Lucy and Susan._"Please come back to us all in one piece…"_

"At least Miraz will now feel the pain he has caused all of the narnians." Anesia said to herself as she walked through the doorway and down the hall. As Anesia walked down the hall she felt her mind racing with thoughts of the upcoming duel and all of the possible outcomes.

"Please Aslan, if you can hear me; protect Peter, Susan, and Lucy and everyone else today. I know I haven't been the most faithful person but if you do protect them then I will be forever indebted to you." Anesia said aloud as she traced her hand along one of the various drawings. As Anesia continued to roam the hall she past Caspian, Edmund, and Peter's room thinking nothing of it.

"_Ed if anything happens today-"_

"_Pete nothing is going to happen to you-_

"_Well if something does happen to me…take care of her."_

Anesia immediately stopped at the mention of her, knowing instantly who Peter was talking about. Quietly Anesia doubled back and stood outside the bedroom, attempting to listen on more of the intimate conversation.

"_I already know that you'd take care of Sue and Lucy. It's just that I don't want Anesia to feel that she's alone…I know that I haven't known her that long but…"_

"_It's ok Pete I understand what you're saying. Of course I will, she's like another sister to me-But I don't want you to think like that, because I plan on congratulating you on kicking Miraz's ass."_

"_Thanks Ed-"_

"What does he mean if something happens?" Anesia said aloud and then immediately covered her mouth, knowing that the brothers probably heard her sudden outburst. Sure enough Anesia saw both Edmund and Peter appear in front of her almost immediately.

"I didn't mean to, it's just I was walking by then I heard-"

"I'll go check with Glenstorm and Caspian to make sure everything is ready." Edmund interrupted, and then hurried down the hall leaving Peter and Anesia to talk.

"Are you mad I eavesdropped?" Anesia asked after a few minute of silence." I just heard you say her and then my name-"

"I'm not mad at you Anesia." Peter interrupted as he took her by the hand and lead her into his bedroom." I just wish you didn't find out that way."

"You mean that you were planning out what would happen if you died." Anesia snapped as she looked at Peter, realizing he was fully dressed for the duel minus his helmet and sword."You're setting yourself up for failure talking of your death!"

"I was only doing that to make sure that everything would be ok for Ed, Sue, Lucy, and _you_ in case something happened." Peter said hurt that Anesia was upset." What is wrong with making sure you'd be taken care of?"

"I didn't mean to snap at you, it's just that I don't want you plan for when you're gone, I want you to plan for what happens after all of this." Anesia said, revealing how much she cared for the high king." I cannot deal with losing someone else I care for, I really can't Peter."

"Then I guess I have to win." Peter said as he tightly hugged Anesia, a smile dance on lips.

"You better." Anesia whispered as she held onto Peter, fighting the tears forming in her eyes.

"I want you to know that I care for you-"

"Peter I know you do-"

"No I mean that I really do care for you." Peter said as he looked at Anesia, and then took a deep breath." I've always cared for you since we met, whether you where able to tell or not. It's strange because we haven't known each other that long but I can picture myself staying here in Narnia with you… Anesia I want you to know that-"

"Peter it's time for you…to go."Edmund said as he and Caspian entered." Sorry I didn't realize…"

"Its fine Edmund, just give us a minute." Peter replied as he watched his brother and Caspian leave.

"Peter its ok you can-"

"I love you." Peter said then kissed Anesia on the cheek. Immediately Peter grabbed his sword and helmet and left the room before she had a chance to respond.

"_He loves me…"_

"Why would he say that then leave?" Anesia asked herself as she left the room, then stopped mid step." Was he afraid of what I would say? If he-"

"Hey princess, stop talking to yourself! Remember you're leading out on the ledge with the archers." Trumpkin called out as he approached Anesia.

"Right, sorry." Anesia replied as she came out of her daze. Immediately Anesia ran to her room and grabbed her bow and arrows, and then ran to catch up to Trumpkin with Peter's words still in her head_. "I love you…"_

**_ * _**

"Are you alright Pete?" Edmund asked he and his brother stood in the entrance to the How." You look like you're upset."

"I'm fine Ed." Peter said as he snatched his helmet from Edmund and put it on."Where is my shield?"

"Right here..." Edmund answered as he handed to Peter." Did something happen when you were talking to Anesia-"

"I said I'm fine Ed."

"You never were a good liar Peter." Edmund interrupted." You might as well tell me or else I'll keep asking you."

"Fine; I told Anesia something I think I shouldn't have said."

"Like what Pete? I mean you always end up putting your foot in your mouth when it comes to her." Edmund joked, but stopped when he saw the look on Peter's face.

"I told her I loved her Ed."

"There is nothing wrong with telling her that Pete." Edmund said as he looked from Peter to outside the How." Just make sure you can come back to tell her that again."

The high king smiled briefly at his brother and then put on his helmet, knowing he needed to prepare himself mentally. Soon Peter found himself walking with Edmund towards the broken circle where the duel would take place. As they approached the broken circle, Glenstorm came into sight along with the Bulgy Bear, but the person that Peter had his sight set on was the tyrant sitting on the other side of the circle. Once he reached the broken circle, Peter unsheathed his sword earning shouts and cheers from the narnians behind him. As Peter stepped onto the stone below him, he saw Miraz follow suit. This was it.

"There is still time to surrender." Miraz said as he began to circle the high king.

"Well feel free." Peter replied as he mirrored Miraz's actions.

"Foolish boy! How many more must die for the throne?" Miraz hissed as he attempted make Peter back down.

"Just one." Peter answered and then ran and propelled himself off of a stone slab, ready to defeat the tyrant once and for all. Immediately their swords collided, signaling the final fight to save Narnia had begun.

* * *

High above ground Anesia watched with the other narnians as the duel. As she watched Anesia couldn't help but cringe each time she saw Miraz's sword come close to Peter. She also had to fight urge to shoot an arrow at Miraz as well.

"I swear if he tries anything dirty…" Anesia trailed off as she watched the fight below, balling her fist at her sides.

"He can do it, so would you stop worrying?" Trumpkin said as he stood by Anesia."

"Your right he can do it." Anesia replied as she looked from the duel to Trumpkin, surprised that he was actually being nice to her._" Maybe I misjudged him…"_

"Anesia!" Anesia turned around to see Caspian standing in the doorway. She immediately knew something was wrong.

"Caspian what's wrong?" Anesia asked as she approached her brother." I thought you were supposed to be down there with Peter and Edmund."

"I know but I just have this feeling that Susan and Lucy shouldn't have gone on their own." Caspian said as he expressed his worry." I don't trust that they're going to get through safely."

"Caspian I have been up here since the duel started and I haven't seen any soldiers go in the woods after them." Anesia answered hoping she calmed Caspian down."Don't worry Caspian they'll be-"

"I hate to be the bearer of bad news but…" Trumpkin interrupted, drawing the siblings' attention to the few soldiers riding off into the woods.

"Caspian go now. And don't tell peter or Edmund." Anesia ordered as she looked at Caspian." Come back unharmed please."

"I will." Caspian said and then hurried down the stairs, determined to stop the soldiers in time.

Anxiously Anesia watched Caspian disappear down the stairs hoping he would be able to help Susan and Lucy, but soon returned her attention to the duel going on below her. Anesia felt herself wince as she watched Miraz slam his shield into Peter's helmet, causing the high king to stumble backwards.

"Come on Peter you have to hang on, at least till Caspian comes back…" Anesia said to herself as continued to watch the duel. Once more Anesia felt herself wince as the sound of swords meeting rang throughout the air.

"Go."

"Go where?" Anesia asked as she looked at Trumpkin."What are you talking about?"

"Just go down there; it's obvious that you want to be." Trumpkin replied as he looked from Anesia to the duel." I'll handle things up here."

"But I need to-"

"Will you_ go_ already?"

And with those few words Anesia took off down the stairs, mind racing with thoughts of what state Peter was in. As Anesia ran through the halls found different moments of her with Peter flash through her mind. Arguments, heartfelt conversations, and intimate kisses- All that Anesia wanted was the chance to have more of those moments in the future.

**

* * *

**

**R&R**

**megan**


	27. Chapter 26

_**I dont own the wonderful Narnia series....you all know who i do own :-)**_

**_ENJOY!!!_**

_Previously_

"_Will you__ go__ already?"_

_And with those few words Anesia took off down the stairs, mind racing with thoughts of what state Peter was in. As Anesia ran through the halls found different moments of her with Peter flash through her mind. Arguments, heartfelt conversations, and intimate kisses- All that Anesia wanted was the chance to have more of those moments in the future._

* * *

"How far do we need to go Lucy?" Susan asked she and Lucy are being carried quickly by Destrier through the woods. They had been in the woods before the duel started and Susan was starting worry that they wouldn't reach Aslan in time.

"We will know when we get there." Lucy replied as she continued to hold onto Susan as she steered the horse." Don't worry Sue, we will reach Aslan."

"I believe you Lucy, it's just that we been riding for a while and have yet to see Him." Susan said as she steered Destrier to the right." And I'm worried about Peter fighting against Miraz as well."

"I think he'll be fine, I mean Ed, Caspian, and Anesia are there with him." Lucy answered voice full of hope and confidence in what they were trying to do.

"Your right Lucy, he will be fine." Susan as she briefly smiled at her sister, and then returned her attention to steering Destrier." Why do think Aslan hasn't come to help us yet?"

"I honestly have no idea but I hope Aslan tells us when we find him." Lucy said as she looked around the woods, noticing how quiet it had become." Susan don't you think it's a little odd that's it's so quiet?"

"Not really Lucy, I mean it's not like-"

_CRACK_

Lucy almost instantly turned her head at the sound of wood breaking. Calmly but frantically Lucy searched for the source of the noise, hoping that it wasn't anything that would harm her or Susan. The Valiant Queen's eyes went wide as they rested on the Telmarine soldiers that were gaining on them.

"Susan there are soldiers and they're gaining on us!" Lucy called out.

"Ok Lu, just give me a minute." Susan replied as she tried to remain calm.

"_There they are! Don't let them get away!"_

"Susan!"

"Calm down Lucy!" Susan shouted as she pulled Destrier to a stop in a small clearing. Quickly Susan jumped off of the horse and took out her bow and arrows.

"What are you doing?" Lucy asked. She knew very well what Susan was doing but she just didn't want to accept it."Susan please don't…"

"I'm sorry Lucy but I guess you're going alone after all." Susan said as she glanced at Lucy, and then patted Destrier letting him know it was time to go. As Lucy rode away Susan felt tears forming in her eyes knowing that this could very well be the last time she saw her. Susan quickly wiped the tears away as she exchanged one last look with Lucy and mouthed be careful before she turned around prepared to take out every soldier that came her way.

As the sound of pounding horse hooves and Telmarine battle cries got closer and closer, Susan began mentally preparing herself for her solo fight_." This is nothing; I've fought more people than this before…"_ Soon the first soldier came into sight and Susan released her first arrow taking him down instantly._"One down…" _moments later three more soldiers appeared, ready to take down the Gentle Queen who continued to hold her ground. Susan repeated the same action and took out two of three soldiers. Susan aimed her bow and arrow at the unharmed soldier but ducked as he swung his sword at her, failing to notice another soldier had appeared. As she got back Susan felt herself get knocked down, losing her bow and arrow in the process.

"Susan!"

Susan looked up to see Caspian riding towards her with his sword at the ready. Susan wanted yell at him for not coming earlier but she stopped and was simply grateful he came when did. Quickly Susan scooted out of the way as Caspian was fighting one soldier and accidentally gave the other a chance to get away.

"I hope Lucy will be ok." Susan said to herself as she watched the one soldier get away and then began gathering her lost arrows and bow.

"Are you ok? I'm sorry I didn't get here earlier." Caspian said as he rode up to Susan.

"I'm fine; I wish you would've been here earlier but that doesn't matter." Susan said as she got up and dusted off her armor and clothes." How's Peter doing?"

"He was doing well when I left." Caspian said as he held his hand out to help up on the horse." But we need to hurry back I don't think that my uncle is going to keep his word."

Susan nodded her head in understanding as Caspian lifted her onto the horse. Once she was comfortable Caspian took off for the How, just as anxious as Susan to see how the High King was fairing in the duel.

* * *

"Old man is doing better than I thought." Edmund mumbled to himself as he watched Peter and Miraz's swords collided time and time again." They both look like they're getting tired though…"

"_Come on Pete get rid of Miraz already."_

"Edmund!"

The Just King turned around, surprised to see Anesia running towards him. He expected her to remain at the How for the duel." What are you doing down here? I thought you were supposed to lead the archers."

"Trumpkin said he would. I had to…" Anesia trailed off as she struggled to find the right words." How is he doing? I can see from up top but not that well."

"He's been knocked around a few times but other than that he's doing well." Edmund replied knowing Anesia was worried." Don't worry he'll be fine Anesia."

"I know it's just that he told me something-"

"That he loved you?" Edmund interrupted.

"How do you know?"

"He told me before the duel. I think he's afraid you don't feel the same way, but don't tell him I told you that." Edmund answered, not wanting to hear his brother yell at him.

"Sure…" Now Anesia knew why Peter left so quickly- he was afraid she wouldn't love him in return.

Soon Edmund and Anesia had returned their attention towards the duel in front of them, letting the cheers and clanging of metal fill the silence between them.

"_What is she doing down here?"_

Peter immediately cursed himself for getting distracted by Anesia, even though he loved her. He attempted to get out of the way but failed as Miraz's shield connected with his helmet, knocking it of his head. Ducking once more Peter avoided contact with Miraz's sword and then guided his sword across Miraz's thigh, slicing through the fabric to his skin making the Telmarine king cry out in pain. Miraz sent a look in General Gozelle's direction signaling him use the cross bow he held. The General failed to follow through, making Miraz's anger grow at his lack of respect for authority. Fueled by his anger Miraz swung at the High King's legs, making him flip over unharmed. Determined to cause Peter pain, Miraz charged him, distracting him enough to trip him. As Peter lay on the ground Miraz stepped on his shield, sending a ripple of pain up to his shoulder and dislocated it. The favor of pain had been returned.

"Peter!" Anesia attempted to run forward and help but she felt someone pull her back.

"Anesia you can't." Edmund whispered as he held onto to her arm.

"I know it's just-"

"Peter knows what he's doing." Edmund said as he tried to comfort Anesia." He _will_ be ok."

Anesia just shook her head as she kept her eyes on the fight before her. She held her breath as she watched Peter roll away from Miraz's sword, barely missing it every time. Soon Anesia breathed a sigh of relief as she watched Peter trip Miraz, giving himself a chance to get up with Miraz following suit. Briefly Anesia looked to her side and saw Caspian emerge from the woods with Susan._" Oh no…"_

"Does his highness need a respite?"

"Five minutes?

"Three!"

Anesia immediately directed her attention back to Peter. She could tell he was in a lot of pain by the way he moved."Peter-"

"You shouldn't be down here-"

"Shut up Pete she is worried about you!" Edmund said as he helped his brother back to his side of the circle." And with the way your shoulder looks she has a reason to be."

"Peter!" Susan called out as she hopped off the horse and ran to her brother with Caspian right behind her.

"Lucy?" Peter asked.

"She got through, with a little help." Susan replied as she looked from Peter to Caspian.

"Thanks."

"You were busy." Caspian answered as he sat down to adjust his shoes.

"Sue and Anesia, you should get back up there. I don't think the Telmarines will keep their word." Peter said he looked towards Miraz, knowing he most likely planning to cheat by any means.

"Ok…please be careful." Susan said as she gently hugged Peter and then headed towards the How.

"Uh Peter you need to keep smiling." Edmund said as he looked at the narnians, noticing the worried looks on their faces. The Just King turned to see his brother hold his brother plaster a cheesy smile on his face and raise his sword high in the air. He had to fight the urge to laugh.

"You're supposed to be with Susan and the archers." Peter said as he sat down looking at Anesia.

"I'm not going anywhere Peter so there is no use in trying to argue with me." Anesia as her gaze shifted from Peter to Edmund, who mouthed something about distracting him.

"I don't want you down here if they try to attack us."

"Peter I love you, what makes you think I'm going to leave you down here?" Anesia couldn't believe she just told Peter she loved him, and in front of her brother and Edmund none the less.

"Did you just- ah!" Peter cried out as Edmund popped his shoulder back in place.

"Can you please have that conversation when I'm not around?" Edmund asked.

Across the circle the Telmarine king wallowed in his anger as he watched the younger undo the damage he had caused. Miraz then turned his attention General Gozelle, who was currently covering the large cut on his leg." I give you a simple order and you don't follow it!"

"I thought you were doing well your majesty. I saw no need to intervene." Gozelle replied as he tightened the cloth making Miraz squirm in pain.

"Well how does he look to you Sopespian?"

"Young your majesty." Sopespian answered.

"Well then I hope you won't be disappointed when I come back victorious." Miraz said coldly as stood up and grabbed his sword and stepped onto the field of battle once again. He wasn't going to let a child beat him.

Back on the other side of the circle the High King of Narnia was torn between talking to Anesia and finishing the duel with Miraz.

"Peter why wouldn't I mean something like that?"

"I don't know maybe because your-"

"Pete this isn't the right time for your conversation." Edmund interrupted.

"Shut up Ed-"

"He's right Peter." Anesia said as she softened her voice." I love you whether you believe me or not; and I am staying right here."

"No your-"

"Pete you need to go now."

Peter knew he need finish his conversation Anesia, but right now all his had to be focused on finishing his duel with Miraz. Quickly Peter mentally prepared himself once more as he joined Miraz on broken circle yet again. Right away Peter charged Miraz and aimed for neck only to be blocked by Miraz's shield. Soon the swords collided time after time, until Miraz saw a window of opportunity and launched his shield full force at Peter face, knocking him back a few feet. Peter swung at Miraz again but soon found himself extremely close to one of the stone slabs.

"Bastard."Anesia mumbled as she watched Miraz block Peter's sword and knock him over.

"Definitely, although I would add a few more words." Edmund added as he watched Miraz trip Peter only to be tripped in return." Good one Pete…"

"I think Miraz is getting sloppy." Caspian said as he stood on the other side of his sister." He's been trained well, but look at him- I mean Peter just took away his sword."

"Hopefully it'll be over soon then."

Anxiously the three royals watched knowing and hoping that the duel was coming to an end. Moments earlier it seemed clear that the narnian king was going to defeat the Telmarine, but now it didn't seem that way. One minute Miraz had gotten rid of Peter's sword and was knocking him around, and the next minute Peter was twisting the shield behind Miraz's back. And then it happened. Miraz had knocked the High King down once again but failed to realize he'd left himself wide open; now with his window of opportunity Peter punched Miraz were he'd injured him earlier, making the Telmarine king fall back , asking repeatedly for a respite.

"Now is not the time for chivalry Peter!"

"I…" Anesia was speechless. She'd never seen so much fire and anger in a person's eyes before. Anesia watched as Peter walked to towards them happy that the duel was finally over.

"No! That child will not beat me!" Miraz hissed as he grabbed his sword, ready to kill the High King once and for all. He didn't expect the Just King to warn his brother. He didn't expect to have his own sword slice his body by someone half his age. Miraz wasn't going to let the fact that his life was in the hands of a child scare him.

"What's the matter boy? Too afraid to take a life?" Miraz spat as he looked from the tip of the sword into Peter's eyes.

"It's not mine to take." Peter turned to face Caspian and Anesia as he held his sword out to them." It's theirs."

Caspian grabbed Anesia by the hand and began leading her towards Peter and Miraz. He knew that Anesia was thinking the same thing as him- That the moment they'd been fighting for had finally arrived.

"Caspian you go me…I need time think." Anesia whispered as she looked from Miraz to Caspian.

"Ok."

Anesia watched her brother with great admiration as he stepped forward to face Miraz for the final time. Anesia held her breath as she watched Caspian raise the sword above Miraz's chest. She could imagine the thoughts and emotions running through Caspian, but she couldn't imagine him killing Miraz. Anesia felt her heart skip a beat as she watched Caspian scream and jab his sword into the ground right in front of Miraz. She didn't know what they had said but what she did know is that it was the last time Caspian had to deal with Miraz and she was glad.

"I'm proud of you…" Anesia said as she hugged her brother and then wiped the tears from his eyes.

"Now it's your turn." Caspian replied as he looked at his sister, noticing the worry in her eyes." You'll be fine, trust me."

Anesia nodded and then walked towards Miraz running over what she would say in her mind._" You can do it…Just let him know what's done to you."_

"So you're going to take my life then?" Miraz scoffed as he looked Anesia up and down." I always imagined my death would be grander than…this."

"You have no right to be talking like that when I could easily take your life." Anesia snapped as she grabbed one of her arrows.

"Who do you think you are talking to _me _like that?"

"I am the person whose life you ruined because you were blinded with greed and envy!" Anesia said as she stared down at Miraz." I am the girl who was been in a slave in her own home for eighteen years because you wanted to be the king."

"Is that-"

"No you don't talk, you listen." Anesia interrupted." I lived my life thinking that I wasn't loved by family because of you, only now I know that wasn't the case. Now I know that I had a family that loved me but the person that survived you was Caspian." Anesia paused as she felt tears burning her eyes." But now I want you to know that you're done messing with me and everyone else you've hurt… I know you're expecting either me or Caspian to kill you but that not going to happen because we would never to sink to your level; I also know that you have a son and how hard it is not to have a parent in your life."

As Anesia walked back she felt like a great weight had been lifted off of her." It's finally it over…"

"We did it, actually you did mostly." Caspian said he hugged Anesia tightly.

"No you did a lot-"Anesia fell silent as she looked past Caspian, unable to believe her eyes. She saw one of Miraz's Lords help up him up only to stab him with an arrow, her arrow. But how did he get it?

"Treachery! They've shot our king!"

"How could he…"

"How did he get my arrow?" Anesia asked but was quickly hit with realization." When Edmund and I went to deliver the letter I tripped and lost some arrows…"

"That doesn't matter now. We need to get to our places before the battle starts." Peter said he look at the three royals in front of him.

Soon Caspian and Anesia had headed towards their respective places as the air was filled with battle cries from both sides. Instead of everything ending, everything was beginning. This is what they had preparing for up until now; It was time to get Narnia back.

* * *

**_In the next chapter we will finally see Aslan(yay!). It's getting towards the end and i think there are about five chapters left!!!!_**

**_R&R_**

**_megan_**

* * *


	28. Chapter 27

_**First off: i am so so so sorry i havent updated like i promised! my only excuse is life in general has been pretty busy!**_

**_And i want to thank everyone who has reviewed my story so far, especially those who review just about every chapter.!! Well this chapter is the longest one i have ever written so i hope it makes up some for the long wait!_**

**_I dont own the wonderful Narnia series....well you all know who i own!_**

**_ENJOY!!!_**

* * *

_Previously_

"_How did he get my arrow?" Anesia asked but was quickly hit with realization." When Edmund and I went to deliver the letter I tripped and lost some arrows…"_

"_That doesn't matter now. We need to get to our places before the battle starts." Peter said he look at the three royals in front of him._

_Soon Caspian and Anesia had headed towards their respective places as the air was filled with battle cries from both sides. Instead of everything ending, everything was beginning. This is what they had preparing for up until now; it was time to get Narnia back._

* * *

"I can't believe it!" Anesia fumed as she ran through the crowd of narnians into the How." This whole time they were planning that, they just had to be…"

Anesia tried to push those thought out of her mind as she ran through the How, anxious to join Susan and the archers in their part of the battle. Moments later Anesia found herself running towards the top of the stairs as the battle cries began to fill her ears once more.

"What happened down there? One minute I see you and Caspian talking to Miraz and the next he's laying dead on the ground." Susan asked as she watched Anesia emerge from the How.

"I lost some arrows when Edmund and I went to give him the letter earlier and one of his lords must have picked one up and used it to kill Miraz just now." Anesia answered as she readied her bow and arrow." And it looks like one of our archers shot him…how could we not see that coming, I mean this whole fight could have been avoided if they weren't so damn greedy."

"All we can do now is fighting to the best our abilities until Lucy reaches Aslan." Susan said as she looked at the battlefield below them. She shifted her gaze to the cut on Anesia's hand." You still didn't get it bandaged?"

"I didn't have time-"

"I'll wrap it so it doesn't re-open later." Susan ripped a piece off of her dress and tied around Anesia's cut." Does that help?"

"Yeah it does, thanks Susan." Anesia replied as she flexed her hand making sure her hand was ok for fighting. Soon a comfortable silence fell between the two royals as they watched both sides swiftly prepare for battle.

"Why didn't you or Caspian take Miraz's life? I mean after everything he put you and Caspian through…" Susan trailed off unsure of how to finish what she'd said.

"Caspian didn't tell me what he'd said to Miraz…but I told him that the only reason I wouldn't kill him is because he has a son and I know how hard it is to grow up without parents." Anesia explained." But I guess what I did really didn't help him since he was killed-"

"I think you did the right thing by not stooping to his level Anesia." Susan assured her. She truly admired Anesia for how well she has been handling her current situation called life.

"I'm amazed by some people's stupidity." Susan added as she watched a soldier attempt to attack Peter only to have his life ended quickly.

"_To arms Telmar, to arms!"_

"They're Telmarines what do you expected?" Trumpkin mumbled as he looked at Anesia letting her know that he didn't include her and Caspian in the same category. He made sure the look was subtle since he didn't care to show his emotions much.

"Your right, Telmarines only fight for power or greed. They don't fight for freedom or anything close to it." Anesia replied as she looked across the field only to see General Gozelle and two others raise their swords." Oh did Lucy get through-"

"Be ready!" Susan and Anesia looked to see Peter thrust his sword in the air signaling that the narnians were ready for battle as well. Moments later Peter shouted for Caspian to carry out his part of the plan.

"What the hell are they waiting for?" Anesia asked looking at Susan." Shouldn't they have tried something by now?"

"Calm down Anesia they're probably waiting to see what we will-"Susan stopped as her gaze fell upon the catapults across the field. She couldn't believe what she was seeing- large stone boulders being launched towards the How. Susan felt her breath hitch in her throat as she watched the first boulder collide with a group of narnians below.

"Watch out the next one looks like it's going to hit the How!" Anesia called out as the ground shook below her. Soon the next boulder came in contact with the very top of the How, sending broken pieces of rock and stone flying down on the archers. "Is everyone ok?"

Immediately Anesia's ears were filled with many _"I'm fine princess."_ And_" Yes we all are _ok_."_ She turned towards the door leading to the How as the faint voices of the narnians barely made it outside." Caspian must be inside."

"No he's still down there." Susan answered as she gestured to Caspian, who still remained outside the How. She then looked to see the general raise his sword high in the air as his faint yell of _"Calvary attack!"_ barely reached her ears.

"He's waiting." Anesia remembered that Caspian was supposed to wait for Peter's signal but she never thought it would take this long." I hope he'll get started in time…"

"Any minute now." Susan offered as she braced herself for another boulder to How collision. Once the shaking stopped Susan looked to both sides before calling out," Archers to the ready!"

Almost instantly everyone readied their bow and arrows in sync, ready for whatever came their way. As she stood atop the How with Susan and the archers, Anesia couldn't help but let her mind wander to a place that she didn't want it to go. What if? What if they lost? What if she got hurt? What if this was the last time she saw everyone? Quickly Anesia tried to shake the thoughts from her mind knowing that she need focus on the here and now rather than all of the what if's swirling around in her mind.

"_I've come too far to let anything stop me now. Whatever it takes I will make it to the end or else everything I went through will have been for nothing…"_

**_ * _**

"What is he waiting for?" Caspian asked aloud as he sat upon his horse waiting for Peter's signal." He's cutting it a little too close."

Caspian could feel the excitement rushing through him and he wondered if his sister was feeling the same way. Briefly Caspian looked up at Anesia and received a smile and nod letting him know that she was ok (Even though he didn't know her true concerns and worries). He could feel the ground rumble beneath him as the Telmarines charged forward in large numbers, but Caspian didn't care. He knew deep down inside that everything would turn out fine; he couldn't explain it but he just knew everything would be ok.

"Come on Peter…" Caspian could feel himself growing anxious, but it was the good kind of anxious. From where he sat Caspian could see the High King tighten his grip on his sword. The signal was coming soon. Sure enough, in a matter of seconds Peter had turned around and looked at Caspian and then turned right back around. It wasn't much but it all Caspian needed to get started.

As he rode inside with Glenstorm right behind him, Caspian could feel the excitement rushing through his veins once more along with nerves that began to build up as well. Soon Caspian and Glenstorm were greeted by the remaining narnians ready for battle. Briefly the Telmarine prince stopped to grab a flickering torch from the wall.

"Narnians!" Battle cries and shouts erupted throughout the How. Caspian took a deep breath." Charge!"

"They won't expect this from us." Caspian mumbled to himself as he galloped into the deepest part of the How. Minutes later the columns that were oh so crucial came into sight causing more cries to erupt from the narnians once again. He looked to his side to see one the many centaurs carrying the horn. Caspian briefly looked to his side and nodded to the centaur, who in turn below the horn. The countdown had begun.

**_ * _**

"Pete do you think Lucy made it through ok?" Edmund asked as he and Peter stood their ground while rocks and dirt swirled around them. He was never one to truly show his feelings but when it came to his siblings that changed." She should be back by now shouldn't she?"

"Honestly I have no idea Ed, but I think she will be ok." Peter replied as he watched the Telmarine soldiers get closer and closer by the minute." None of us would have sent her out like that if we didn't think she'd be fine."

"Yeah your right." Edmund replied as he scanned the crowds of narnians making sure they were ok. He couldn't help but let his mind wander." Did you ever think any of this would happen to us?"

"You need to be more specific Ed." Peter wasn't sure of what his brother was getting at.

"I mean did you ever think we would be fighting to save Narnia again? It's almost like déjà vu except we actually know what we're doing for the most part." Edmund answered as he tried to explain himself." Do you think all of this was meant to happen?"

"All I can say is that everything happens for a reason and knowing Aslan he intended for our lives to be this way." Peter replied. The High King opened his mouth to speak again but stopped as he heard the faint sound of a horn underground." Ok…one, two."

"Did they blow the horn?"

"Obviously that's why I'm counting; three, four…"

"Excuse me for asking. So after all of this is said and done what do you and Anesia plan on doing?"

"_Take your aim!"_

"Edmund this isn't the time for that! Five, six…"

"I'm just saying it's only natural-"

"Shut up Ed! Seven, eight…"

"Stay_ with them!"_

"Fine I will for now. Are you ready Pete?"

"As ready as I can be." Peter answered truthfully, and then directed his attention towards the narnians behind him as he silently counted the remaining numbers." Get ready!"

A few moments later the narnian kings began to feel the ground beneath them shake slightly as the narnians below began to break the columns hidden deep beneath the How. Both Edmund and Peter couldn't wait to see the looks on the Telmarines faces as they went plunging into the ground. Small smirks graced the faces of the two kings as they watched the ground open in front of them and suck the Telmarine soldiers into it.

"_Now!"_

"Turned out better than I thought." Edmund said as he watched the scene before him." But we're nowhere near finished."

**_ * _**

The Telmarine princess stood in awe as she watched the arrows wiz through the air and quickly descend into the mass of Telmarine soldiers. Anesia couldn't help her heart slightly aching knowing that a lot of the soldiers will not make back home to their families." I…wow."

"It's a little over whelming but you'll be ok." Susan said as she stood by Anesia." You know it's for a good reason." She turned to see her brothers' charge forward and silently prayed they'd be ok.

"I know it's' just that-"Anesia stopped when she noticed that her brother wasn't outside yet, panic quickly setting in." Where's Caspian? He should be out here by now!"

"_Charge!"_

"Stop you're worrying he's right there." Trumpkin said flatly as he pointed to Caspian and the rest of the narnians emerging from the ground ready to fight.

"Take a deep breath everything will be ok, I promise." Susan said she hugged Anesia.

"I know it's just that I'm genuinely scared. I keep telling myself not worry so much but it isn't working."

"It's ok to be scared Anesia, I certainly know that I am. I'm worried about Peter or Edmund getting killed down there and I'm worried about Lucy being in those woods alone- I'm worried about you and Caspian as well but I don't let it get to me because I have faith that everything will work out." Susan hoped that she had helped Anesia worry less." I mean we've come too far not to accomplish anything."

"_In with the good thoughts out with the bad."_ Anesia repeated it multiple times in her head until she believed it." I got it."

"Duck."

"What?" Anesia looked at Trumpkin like he was crazy.

"Your brother just gave the signal, so I suggest you and Queen Susan duck- don't if you want to be knocked over by the griffins." Trumpkin said as he looked from Caspian to the griffins, which were ready to take flight.

Everyone immediately ducked as the griffins created large gusts of wind as they descended towards the Telmarines, a few of them carrying archers while others carried large boulders at their feet. "Just think you lot would have been knocked clear off the How."

"Thanks for being helpful…" Anesia mumbled sarcastically as she got up and dusted herself off. She fixed her mouth to continue her sarcasm but stopped when she saw large Telmarine cross bows aim and fire, taking down multiple griffins and their archers.

"Bastards. How could they kill such gentle creatures?"Susan said earning a surprised look from Anesia. If the wrong buttons were pushed the Gentle Queen could have quite the potty mouth."What?"

"Nothing, nothing at all." Anesia smiled to herself as she, Susan, and the rest of the archers prepared to release another set of arrows. Anesia could feel a new hope and excitement course throughout her body as she aimed her arrow. As she opened her mouth to call out for the next set of arrows Anesia was cut off by Susan.

"Wait." Susan announced as she pointed below them knowing that it had become over whelming for everyone down. She didn't expect to hear Peter shout "Back to the How" and she definitely didn't expect the shower of boulders that ensued afterwards."Brace yourselves!" As she held onto part of the How Susan saw Peter mouth their sister's name and all she could do was shake her head no.

"I don't suppose they'd ease up on the whole flying rocks thing?" Anesia mumbled as she held onto a stable slab of stone as the How shook continuously. It seemed like it took ages but eventually the relentless firing ceased as the fighting reached a new height below. Once she was sure Anesia let go to check of everyone was ok, and she soon breathed a sigh of relief as she noticed no one was harmed." I'm surprised the whole How didn't fall apart."

"I'm worried we won't last that much longer up here." Susan said." I think the top of the How has taken too many hits."

"We couldn't go the regular way because stones are blocking the entrances up here and down there." Anesia said as she moved to stand by Susan." Do you think everyone would be ok to climb down?"

"I'm sure they would be, but I'll check over here-"Susan stopped midsentence as she felt the stone move beneath her, along with few vines. She let out small cry as she felt herself falling but quickly stopped when she realized that someone had saved her from falling.

"Are you ok?" Anesia asked as she tried to pull Susan back up. She winced as her cut re-opened slightly.

"I think so…" Susan answered slowly. As she turned her head Susan noticed that Peter and Caspian had their eyes fixed in her direction." Great now those two are probably going nuts at the sight of us."

"Well you are dangling in mid air." Anesia huffed as she tried to pull Susan up but failed. She looked over the edge and breathed a sigh of relief." I'm going to let you go."

"Are you crazy-"

"Susan there is a pretty large slab under you that you can easily stand on, and then climb down."

"Ok…on the count of three?" Susan asked as she looked down then back to Anesia.

"One…two…three!" Anesia watched as Susan traveled a short distance and then received a yes nod from the Gentle Queen so she knew she was ok. She knew they expected her to stay up there but wasn't planning on it.

Anesia grabbed her bow and then looked at Trumpkin." Don't let anyone come down until you're sure you won't draw any attention."

And with those words Anesia jumped from her spot to the place where Susan had been moments earlier, and then proceeded to climb down until her feet met the ground._" That was surprisingly easy." _She looked up to Caspian walking towards her." Before you even-"

"I know you won't go back up there, so I'm not even going to try to tell you to." Caspian interrupted as he grabbed Anesia's arm pulled her along." But I will say this. Make sure you can always see either me, Susan, Peter, or Edmund. Don't give them any chances hurt you."

Anesia looked at Caspian knowing that he was serious and meant every word that he said." Ok." Anesia opened her mouth to say something else but stopped when she realized that Caspian had placed her by Peter. Great just what she needed, another lecture.

"Look Caspian already told me to be careful and I'd-"

"I don't care what he told you." Peter said as he watched Anesia fixed her mouth to fuss at him most likely." All I'm going to say is do not give me any reason to worry because I don't think I could take seeing the person I love in pain…"

"Peter I would-"

"Are we all ready?" Edmund called out. Everyone mumbled a brief yes as they stood in their places. Their moment had arrived. This was their last chance to save Narnia and they were not going down without a fight.

**

* * *

**

"Aslan where are you?" Lucy mumbled as she continued to ride Destrier deeper and deeper into the woods. The Valiant Queen didn't want to admit it but she was starting to worry.

Sure she had faith she would find Aslan, but it was how long it was taking that worried Lucy. She had been alone in the woods for a while and only recently she'd acquired a lone Telmarine solider still pursuing her. Lucy knew she had a descent lead on him but only recently had the soldier caught up a little bit. Briefly Lucy looked to her side to see that the soldier had moved over, and that she could only watch him through the gaps between trees. Instantly Lucy felt her breath hitch in her throat as she realized what Telmarine soldier was planning.

"No I won't let him cut me off." Lucy said as she tightened her grip on Destrier's reins." Come on Destrier we can out run him."

Destrier let out a small whiny, Lucy guessed it was his way of saying yes, and then promptly picked up his speed as he carried Lucy a little deeper into the woods. Moments later Lucy looked to see where the soldier was, but instead she saw something entirely different. It was fur. Golden brown fur to be exact.

"Aslan?" Lucy whispered, surprised and revealed that she'd finally found what she'd been looking for. While she was staring in the other direction Lucy failed to see that the soldier had gained quite a bit on her.

"No, no, no!" Lucy could feel herself panicking as she watched the Telmarine over her shoulder. She wasn't going to let him get her, not when she had practically accomplished what she'd set out to do. Lucy was too engrossed in her thoughts to realize that she'd was dangerously close to running into a multitude of trees.

"I need to get further away-"Lucy looked up to see Aslan standing in front of her. But there was something different about him. It was his sharp white teeth and growl emanating from him that not only surprised Lucy but Destrier as well.

Lucy let out a small scream as Destrier stood on his hind legs causing her to fall off. Seconds later she looked up to see Aslan jumped over her and knocked the soldier clear off of his horse. It was almost too much for the young queen to handle. Almost though. Once the shock wore off Lucy got up to see the majestic lion was only a few feet away from her.

"Aslan…Aslan!" Lucy cried as ran forwards launched herself at him, knocking them both to the ground. But she didn't care though because she'd finally accomplished what she had set out to do, and she couldn't be happier.

"I'm glad to see you as well Lucy." Aslan said as looked at the Valiant Queen, a smile dancing in his eyes.

"I knew it was you. The whole time, I knew it." Lucy said, stopping briefly." But the others didn't believe me, well except for Anesia sort of."

"And why would that stop you from coming to me?" Aslan questioned.

Lucy felt herself shrink back a little." I'm sorry. I was too scared to come alone."

Aslan nodded his head at her knowing she had more to say." I know you're more out spoken than that."

"Why wouldn't you show yourself?" Lucy knew Aslan had his reasons but it never hurts to ask." Why couldn't you come roaring in and save us like last time?"

"Things never happen the same way twice, dear one."

"If I had come earlier, would everyone who died…could I have stopped that?" Lucy asked as she felt a wave of guilt wash over her.

"We can never know what would have happened, Lucy." Aslan answered. Soon a smile spread across his entire face, giving Lucy hope." But what will happen is another matter entirely."

"You mean you'll help?"

"Of course, as will you."

"Oh, I wish I was braver." Lucy said as her hand drifted to her little dagger.

"If you were any braver, you'd be a lioness!" Aslan said as he and Lucy stood up." Now I think your friends have slept long enough, don't you?"

The great lion proceeded to open his mouth and roar repeatedly, waking up every single tree in the woods from their deep slumbers. Lucy watched the trees come to life, stretch their long rested limbs. She smiled to herself and Aslan knowing that Narnia would finally be saved.

**

* * *

**

Tired. Mad. Overwhelmed. Those were all of the things that Anesia was feeling as she continued fighting. It seemed like every time she killed one soldier, another twenty would appear. She was getting nowhere and it was starting to wear on her.

"How many of them are there?" Anesia said as she release yet another arrow, killing what seemed like the millionth soldier." This is never going to end!"

"Don't worry it will be over soon princess, I can feel it." Trufflehunter said as he handed Anesia an arrow. He opened his mouth to speak again but stopped when he saw a soldier running towards Anesia." Excuse me princess."

Anesia watched Trufflehunter launch himself at himself at the soldier, sending them both to the ground fighting. She tried to shoot the soldier but stopped knowing she could hit Trufflehunter." I hope he'll be ok."

Anesia turned around only to be knocked to the ground by a Telmarine soldier. She could tell he was skilled by the way he handled his sword._" Shit."_ Anesia tried to get up and run but was tripped and fell to the ground once more."I don't have time for this!"

The soldier merely smirked as he raised his sword, knowing how he would be praised for being the one who killed princess Anesia."I'll be known forever as the one who killed you, how sweet a celebration it'll be."

"Pig." Anesia spat. She put up her arms in defense hoping it would somehow help her. The forgotten princess screamed as she felt the sword slice her right arm. It was unusual though. Anesia was almost certain she should have lost a limb, but yet she didn't.

"Bastard!" Edmund shouted as he kicked the soldier and knocked him over, and then guided his sword across the soldier's throat, ending his life immediately. He looked over to see Anesia holding her right arm." How bad is it?"

"It's not too deep. I think if it's covered then it will be ok." Anesia said as she moved her hand from the cut. Her eyes widened a little at the amount of blood that was on her hand.

"I'll do it." Edmund bent down and ripped a piece off of Anesia's dress and then tied it around her cut.

"Ouch!"

"Sorry." Edmund said as he finished tying the fabric." You're luck Peter and Caspian didn't see this or else they'd send you away immediately."

"Believe me I know." Anesia replied moving her arm around, wincing slightly.

"Are you going to be ok?" Edmund knew the cut was deeper than she thought. He felt himself begin to worry.

"Yeah I should be fine." Anesia lied as she quickly prepared her bow and arrow and then released the arrow, taking out yet another Telmarine soldier. It took every ounce of strength she had not to scream out in pain.

"Stay close by." Edmund ordered before running back into the mass of Telmarines and narnians.

"Why am I so clumsy?" Anesia asked herself as she walked away. Big mistake. She soon felt someone grab her by the arm. Anesia immediately grabbed an arrow." I'll give you three seconds to let go of me, and then I'll-"

"It's me! " Peter shouted before she could stab him with the arrow." What happened?"

"I was cut, end of story." Anesia said annoyed that he had scared her like that.

"Anesia…"

"Peter do you really think this the right time to talk about this?" Anesia snapped as she gestured to everyone fighting. She softened her voice." I really am ok."

"It doesn't look like it." Peter argued as he looked at her wounded arm.

Anesia rolled her eyes and walked away from Peter she said something she'd regret." why does he insist-" Anesia ducked a sword swing and then stabbed the soldier in the leg and ran away." On treating me like I'm easily broken."

Anesia had to put her thoughts on hold as she watched a few soldiers heading in her direction. She released the first arrow only wincing slightly at the pain in her right arm. With the second arrow the pain had become a sort numb pain, giving her the drive she'd be looking for. The third arrow- well actually there wasn't a arrow because someone had taken care of the soldier for her.

"Thank you." Anesia said as she watched Caspian wipe the blood off of his sword.

"You're my sister-"Caspian stopped when he saw her arm." When did-"

"I'm fine. Edmund killed the soldier and then wrapped it for me." Anesia interrupted." I'd appreciate it if you didn't worry yourself to death."

"I'm allowed to worry about you, you're my sister." Caspian said as he looked at Anesia and then past her, seeing Gozelle in the distance." Just be careful, ok?"

"Sure." Anesia answered truthfully. She did want to be careful; after all if Edmund hadn't helped her earlier she probably wouldn't be here anymore. Anesia continued to fire arrows in all directions, defending herself and anyone else she saw in trouble.

"Ok I'm starting to feel the pain." Anesia said as she fought back tears." I can make it; I know I can…"

"_Come on!"_

Anesia looked over to see a large red feather run into a mass of soldier. She wished she had the energy that Reepicheep did." He never stops."

"I wonder if…wow." Anesia felt her vision blur slightly but shook it off. Fatigue is what Anesia kept telling herself because she refused to think it had something to do with her injured arm.

"Just tired from-Susan!" Anesia's gaze fell a distance away as she watched the Gentle Queen get knocked to the ground. Ignoring the pain Anesia quickly shot an arrow hitting the soldier in the side. She saw Susan mouth _thank you_ and she simply smiled, grateful that she was able to return the favor. Anesia turned to see Peter looking at her, no doubt grateful that she had helped Susan. She smiled at him as well.

"Maybe everything will be ok…" Anesia said as she looked around, briefly letting her guard down. She looked around to see that Susan, Edmund, Peter, and Caspian all doing ok. She took this opportunity to check her arm.

"At least it stopped bleeding." Anesia said to herself as she took off the make shift bandage, revealing a semi-deep cut in her arm and blood covering her tan skin." I hope it doesn't leave a scar…"

As she covered up the wound Anesia failed to realize that a soldier had begun approaching her, ready to take her life. Anesia looked up but it was too late. She'd already been hit in the shoulder with the arrow from the soldier's crossbow. She was crying out in pain as she laid on the ground.

"Damn why did it have to be my left shoulder!?" Anesia cried as she felt a wave of pain wash through her once more. She felt herself start to cry." No, not now, I need to be strong."

The forgotten princess saw the same soldier heading in her direction. She tried to reach for her bow but it caused her too much pain. She hated being helpless.

"_GET AWAY FROM HER!"_

Anesia had never been so happy to see and hear Peter in her life. In a matter of mere seconds Peter had killed the Telmarine soldier and rushed to her side.

"I told you to not get hurt." Peter said softly as he knelt beside Anesia. He hated to see her in so much pain. He placed a soft kiss on her forehead.

"You know I don't like to listen." Anesia tried to lighten the mood but failed as she felt the arrow move, sending a shooting pain throughout her body. She shut her eyes as she stifled another cry." Take it out."

"No, that will only make it bleed more-"

"Then break it so it's not so heavy." Anesia interrupted.

Peter just nodded his head, placing a hand over the blood-stained arrow." One…two…three!"

"Ahh!" Anesia cried out she felt the arrow move violently in her shoulder.

"Are you ok?" Peter asked as his eyes remained glued to Anesia." Do you feel woozy at-"

"Can you help me get up?" Anesia soon felt Peter's warm arms around her as he held her bridal style." I can walk-"

"I'm not letting you out of my sight." Peter said as his voice shook." I refuse to."

Anesia felt a few warm tears hit her face as Peter cried. She wished she could wipe his tear away but couldn't considering her current situation." Ok then I'm-"

The two royals felt the ground shake beneath them mercilessly, causing Peter to stumble a bit. The High King fixed his mouth to apologize but became speechless at the sight before him. Trees. But these were very different. They were swatting Telmarine soldiers left and right and using their long roots to take others by surprise.

"Lucy…"

Yes, the narnians had finally gotten the help they'd been waiting for.

* * *

**_Well i hope you all enjoyed the long chapter! i think there are most likely four or five chapters left, if you have any ways you'd like the story to turn out feel free to leave your ideas!!_**

**_Reviews=love_**

**_-Megan_**


	29. Chapter 28

_**Thank you for sticking w/ me this long! Explanation will be at the end!**_

**_I dont own the wonderful narnia series.....you all know who i own!_**

**_ENJOY! _**

**_R&R!!!_**

_

* * *

_

_Previously_

_The two royals felt the ground shake beneath them mercilessly, causing Peter to stumble a bit. The High King fixed his mouth to apologize but became speechless at the sight before him. Trees. But these were very different. They were swatting Telmarine soldiers left and right and using their long roots to take others by surprise._

"_Lucy…"_

_Yes, the narnians had finally gotten the help they'd been waiting for._

* * *

Caspian could feel himself tiring each time he raised his sword up to strike another Telmarine soldier. He couldn't even remember how he'd been fighting. The only thing he did know was that he couldn't last much longer but quitting wasn't an option for him, not when they were so close to achieving their goal.

"How could they?" Caspian whispered to himself. Sure his uncle was a cruel, heartless bastard (no questioning that.) but that did not mean he deserved to be killed so mercilessly.

"He had a family and now they're all alone because of Sopespian's and Gozelle's greed…" Caspian took down what seemed like the millionth soldier with more aggression than he thought he had. Was it possible he was _upset about Miraz's death_?

"Hopefully they'll be ok." Caspian said as he wiped the blood from his sword. Even though he despised his uncle, he felt his aunt and her son didn't deserve to be penalized for his actions. So it wasn't that he was necessarily upset, he just felt pity and compassion for their loss. It's the principal of the matter really.

The Telmarine prince paused briefly to take in his surroundings. He noticed Susan off to the side shooting arrow after arrow; he knew she had to be getting tired. Caspian turned to the other side to that Edmund had traded his sword for a crossbow. He looked around for Anesia but she was nowhere in sight and he began to panic.

"Anesia!" No response could be heard above all the noise but Caspian didn't care.

"ANESIA WHERE ARE-"Caspian felt the ground beneath him rumble, causing him to stumble a bit. He didn't know what say…

"Is it…?" Caspian mumbled as he looked around, eyes going wide. The ground was broken by long, limber tree roots that were taking out any Telmarine within reach. For a moment Caspian wondered if he would be mistaken as a soldier for Telmar." Aslan would know I'm not one of them, wouldn't he?"

Caspian felt himself tense up as a root burst through the ground beside him only to take out three soldiers a little ways from him. His question was answered.

"_HOORAH!"_

"_IT IS ASLAN!"_

"_NARNIA IS OURS ONCE AGAIN!"_

"We did it…"Caspian didn't know what do. He wanted to cry, to scream at the top of his lungs, to celebrate! But now wasn't the time for any of it.

"_TO THE RIVER!" _

They were retreating. Telmarines _never_ retreat. Caspian found himself watching in awe for a moment, but was quickly brought out of his daze by the task at hand- making sure the Telmarines didn't escape.

"Follow them to the river!" Caspian pointed his sword towards the fleeing Telmarines." Do not let them out of your sight!"

A melody of replies rang in Caspian's ears as he watched the narnians charge after the Telmarine army, determined to not let them get away. Soon the prince joined the rush of narnians and headed for the river. As he ran Caspian looked to make sure everyone was ok.

"_Susan-check. Edmund-check. Peter and Anesia- NO!"_

Caspian felt the color drain from his face as he looked across the slew of narnians. His sister, the girl he was supposed to protect, was covered in blood as a broken arrow rested in her shoulder. He knew he had failed to protect the one person he cared for the most…

**_ * _**

"Are you feeling any better?"

Anesia deadpanned Peter. Was he really asking that question? Anesia opened her mouth to reply but instead let out a cry as a new wave of pain washed over her. Hopefully it answered Peter's question.

"We will reach Aslan and Lucy soon. Just hang on a little bit longer." Peter answered as he continued to carry Anesia. He could see the color slowly draining from her face, knowing that she wouldn't be able to last much longer.

"I'm fine Peter." He raised an eyebrow skeptically." I-I mean that I'm not going to die-"

_Death_. It sounded too final for him. Peter tried to imagine his life without Anesia, but it wasn't possible.

"I survived a wound like this when I was a baby why wouldn't I now?" Anesia attempted to stroke his cheek but he gently pushed her hand away. She frowned." What did I do?"

"I don't want to you to use any energy unless it's necessary."

"You're upset; I think it's necessary to make sure your ok." Anesia answered. She could feel herself becoming sleepy but shook the feeling.

"Anesia-"

"Don't even Peter. Your being upset is just as important as me being injured and needing help. It's only fair if I help you as you help me." Anesia interrupted as she reached up and stroked his cheek successfully."Ok?"

Peter simply smiled back. It amazed him that she could be in so much pain but direct all of her attention towards someone else. He truly loved her-

"Ah!"

"I told you not to move." Peter couldn't help but laugh a little. His laughter quickly died when he felt a warm liquid running down his arm.

"I guess w-when I moved the arrow m-moved." Anesia said as she continually fought the urge to scream out in pain. It was nearly unbearable." Take it out."

"It'll only make the bleeding worse-"

"You're not the one with a broken arrow sitting in your shoulder!" Anesia snapped." Take it out now!"

"I'm not going to have you die when-"

"I didn't die before why would I die now-"

"ANESIA!"

"WHAT?" Anesia shouted, not even realizing who she was talking to. She looked up at Peter only to find him looking directly in front of them.

"I told you to stay where I could see you." Caspian could feel himself tearing up. He willed himself not to cry. Now wasn't the right time.

"Not now Caspian…please." Anesia mumbled. She could feel herself growing tired and tried fighting it once again, but she founded it harder to do than before…

"No you need stay awake! I can see the river from here!" Peter shook her gently, making sure he didn't move the arrow.

Anesia mumbled something incoherent but didn't open her eyes. She liked the darkness, it was very comfortable. Soon she felt like she was flying as a small breeze passed by moving the arrow slightly. She cried out in pain, drowning out an apology. "Please take it out now…" Someone said something about holding and the river being just ahead, to which she responded by nodding her head as her eyes remained closed. Anesia found the darkness to be even more comfortable than before, it was almost like-

"Lucy!"

Her eyes shot open and darted around looking for the young queen but failed to spot her. Moments later she looked up to see that Peter wasn't holding her anymore." Where's Peter? I heard him say Lucy's name!"

"He went up front." Caspian replied as he pointed to the mass of soldiers in front of them. He was relieved to see his sister was still conscious." Now we can get you help…"

Anesia just looked up at Caspian and smiled, reassuring him that she'd be ok. Moments later yet another small breeze passed by. There was something different about this one but Anesia couldn't put her finger on it. Her forehead creased in thought.

"Are you ok-"

"Put me down."

Caspian looked at her like she was crazy." No. you're in no condition to-"

"Trust me Caspian." Caspian knew he wasn't going to change her mind, no matter how hard he tried. He prayed he wouldn't regret this." Whatever you're doing I'm coming with you."

"I'm going to need your help anyways." Slowly Anesia slid out of Caspian's arms and stood up (with his help of course). She took a moment to make sure she was up to the challenge of walking." It's weird to be standing after all this time."

"Are you sure you want to do whatever is-"

Anesia pointed to the mass of narnian and Telmarine soldiers." Can you get to the front?"

Caspian grabbed her hand and began to carefully maneuver his way through the crowd, making sure no one came near his sister. As they delved further into the mass of narnians and Telmarines, soldiers began to stare at them. Them being Anesia, and the broken arrow that remained lodged in her shoulder.

"It's not that fascinating." Anesia mumbled as Caspian continued to lead her through the crowd. She really didn't see the marvel having an arrow in her shoulder.

"It is to a group of men who have seen countless people not…for them it's amazing to see a woman with such an injury still have the strength you have." Caspian could felt a gentle squeeze on his hand." I know Anesia, I know…"

"I'm going to be fine. My arm isn't even hurting now it's just my shoulder." Anesia moved her right arm up and down, wincing slightly." Ok it hurts some but that doesn't mean anything."

"But that doesn't mean that I shouldn't be-"

"_What the hell happened?!"_

The siblings looked up to see the Just King running towards them, a cluster of emotions etched across his face. Anesia prepared herself for yet another lecture.

"I told you to stay close after I wrapped your arm! I knew I shouldn't have left you alone-"

"Yes I'm injured and in pain, but I'm still alive ok?" Anesia hoped Edmund would leave it at that." Don't even try to blame yourself Edmund because it was my own fault for-"

"No it was-"

"You're not going to win…" Caspian said as he pushed his way past a few more soldiers, revealing their destination. He was spellbound at the sight before him.

"Caspian why did you-"Anesia couldn't believe her eyes. _He_ was there on the other side of the river. Aslan was actually there. She was captivated by the sight of him.

"He tends to have that affect on people." Edmund spoke as he looked from the speechless royals to Aslan. He nodded his head towards the majestic lion and received one in return. A silent understanding.

Now Anesia knew why that breeze was different. It was because of Aslan, she was almost certain of it. Now she just had to figure out why. Why did he give her that small boost of strength? What did he need her for? She really did wonder what use she would be with her current condition.

"Why?"

Both Edmund and Caspian turned towards her with confused looks on their faces. Anesia merely shook her head and focused on the scene in front of her- Aslan and Lucy standing on the other side patiently. What were they waiting for?

"Just tell her the same thing you told me."

Anesia raised an eyebrow at Edmund and looked in the direction he was pointing. A very concerned Susan was walking towards them. "I know that I'm injured but I'm-"

"Peter told me after I him asked about the blood on his clothes." Susan interrupted as she gestured to Peter, who was down by the bridge." And he also asked, more like demanded, to know why you're walking."

"Because I felt like it." It was a simple response but true.

Susan sighed and began leading them towards the bridge. She should have known Anesia would've given her that type of answer. "I hope you come up with a better response for Peter…"

The forgotten princess nodded her head yes as her brother and the other two royals continued to guide her down the riverbank. As soon as she was close the bridge a certain High King bombarded her with questions.

"How are you able to walk? I thought I told you not to use any energy because you can't handle it! Are you trying to cause yourself even more pain?

"Are you finished?" Peter just looked at her. Did she not understand that she could _die_?

"I just got the feeling to walk." Anesia said quietly as she looked from Peter to Aslan, hoping he would catch on. She watched as his eyes went back and forth repeatedly until they finally rested on her. He understood.

"_He has an undeniable reason for everything he does, I just hope that it won't push her too far…"_

"Queen Lucy!" The five royals looked and failed to indentify the voice, directing their attention back to the bridge. More specifically the young girl holding a dagger on the bridge. Every single one of them tensed up, not knowing what the Valiant Queen was going to do.

"They have an army with them and yet they chose to send a little girl and a kitten!" Sopespian announced as his horse carried him towards the bridge.

"You ass-"Edmund felt someone jab him in the side. He turned his head to see Peter shaking his head. Now was not the time for his smartass comments.

Both narnians and Telmarines watched in complete silence as Sopespian rode to meet Lucy on the bridge. A grown man and a young girl. The victor seemed quite obvious. Those who believed that were simply ignorant and nothing more.

"If he so much as looks at Lucy, I am going to kill him." Peter said, tightening his grip on his sword. He felt a gentle touch on his arm.

"Aslan wouldn't have her out there if she was going to be harmed." Susan offered as she tried calming his rising anger.

_Anesia…_

She looked around to see who had called her name but failed to find whoever called her. Anesia directed her attention back to Sopespian and Lucy, straining her neck so she could hear the exchange of words but failed to do that as well.

_It's time for you to prove yourself Anesia._

This time she met the gaze of who'd been calling her. Anesia locked her brown eyes with his gold eyes, waiting for him to continue speaking.

_Once you do you will no longer be a forgotten princess, you'll be remembered and revered as you should have been-_

"Ah!"

Anesia faced the bridge once more felt the color quickly drain from her face. Sopespian was reaching for his sword. He was going to kill Lucy. "No…"

_Now Anesia. Now is the time…_

He wanted her to kill Sopespian. Has he not seen her arm or shoulder? She had no idea if her arrow would actually kill him, but she would be damned if he harmed Lucy and she could've prevented it.

She quickly reached for her bow and arrow, ignoring the pain she felt from the arrows movement. "Don't miss."

"What do you think you're doing-"

"Now!" Anesia watched as her arrow flew through the air, praying it him. Moments later her ears were filled the sounds of breaking metal and Sopespian's scream. She did it. It was finally over.

Suddenly Anesia felt something warm running down her arm. She reached hand up to her shoulder and when pulled away it was covered blood." I guess that's one to get rid of an arrow…"

"Anesia we need to get you to Lucy now! How bad is the pain?"

"It doesn't hurt anymore…" And with those words Anesia let the sleepy feeling from before overcome her.

She felt someone catch her and various voices calling her name. Anesia wanted to open her eyes but she couldn't, the darkness kept pulling her further and further away from them. Once more she found it comfortable like before. She did her part. They'd been fine without her for awhile... wouldn't they?

* * *

**_Ok my exuse this time is part writers block , part laziness, and part craziness!! i had a hard time staring this chapter( which is a lot shorter than the last one and i apologize for that!) but i once i sat down it slowly but surely came to me, although i dont like this chapter as a whole, just bits and pieces....so after my summer job was over i was just plain lazy and did nothing but sleep...and recently i got ready to go to college and get moved in and what not so that has been pretty consuming!! I thank you all for sticking w/ me even though i'm a sucky updater :p!! Once again i PROMISE i will finish this story; i go home this coming weekend so there a possibility( slim!) that i might have a chance to update!!!_**

**_-megan 3_**


	30. Chapter 29

_**Finally updated! sorry for the long wait!**_

**_i dont own the wonderful narnia series etc.....you all know i own!_**

**_ENJOY!!_**

* * *

_Previously_

_She felt someone catch her and various voices calling her name. Anesia wanted to open her eyes but she couldn't, the darkness kept pulling her further and further away from them. Once more she found it comfortable like before. She did her part. They'd been fine without her for awhile... wouldn't they?_

"_Wake up dear…"_

_Anesia ignored the voice. She was quite comfortable in the bed and had no intentions of getting up._

"_I'm sorry princess but the king and queen told me to wake you. Remember you and your brother have a fitting today-"_

_She shot up out of the bed at this. King and Queen? Her parents were dead and the only family she had left was Caspian." Where is he?"_

"_Where is who princess?"_

"_Caspian! Where is my brother?"_

"_He's eating breakfast with your mother and father."_

_For the first time Anesia took a look at the woman she was speaking to. She had dark hair with dashes of grey and a kind look in her eyes. Anesia felt as if she knew her- Wait! It couldn't be…she's supposed to dead._

"_L-Lara? Is that really you?"_

_The older woman smiled." Yes dear it's me; I have been your nanny for the past-"_

"_You're alive!" Anesia jumped out of her bed and hugged Lara tightly. She didn't want to let go for she feared Lara would disappear…_

"_Yes dear I am why wouldn't I be?"_

"_Well everyone was gone except for Caspian! And then I have this scar from Miraz trying to kill me! Oh and Aslan and the kings and queens of old were-"_

"_Kings and queens of old? My dear princess you've been listening to the Professor's stories too often." Lara chuckled as she pulled away from Anesia._

"_I'm serious-"_

"_I know you are dear. Hurry up and get dressed so your parents aren't kept waiting." Lara said as she walked towards the door." Remember you have a busy day ahead of you."_

_Anesia watched Lara leave in disbelief. What was going on? Sure she had Caspian but her mother, father, and Lara were all supposed to be dead. She thought about this briefly for a moment." I must be dreaming! That has got to be it!"_

_The Telmarine princess pinched her arm." Ouch! If I'm not dreaming then what's going on…"_

_Anesia looked around the room noticing that it was nothing like her servants quarters. There was a large canopy bed covered with a deep purple bedding, a desk covered with books and various trinkets, and many other things she wasn't used to having at all. For a moment the room began to spin-_

"How is she?"

"The same she's been for the past two weeks."

"Don't worry Peter she'll get better…"

_First Lara and now the voices in her head! Goodness this day was quite strange!_

"_My shoulder! I'm sure my scar still has to be there." Anesia rushed over to the mirror on the other side of the room and pulled down her left sleeve. No scar, not even the remnants from her battle wound. It was as if none of it had ever happened._

"_I need to talk to Caspian." Anesia said aloud as she grabbed a dress from the armoire. She didn't care to look at what she grabbed to wear; her mind was consumed with more pertinent thoughts._

"_I must have really hit my head earlier…" Anesia quickly braided her hair and then slipped her shoes on and walked out of the room. This must have been some sort of sick joke because there was no possible way any of this was real!_

"_Whoever is doing this it isn't funny!" Anesia grumbled as she walked down the hall. She recognized one of the maids walking down the hall, remembering she'd worked with her occasionally and waved._

"_Good morning princess."_

_Princess? How she disliked that title! Besides no one knew who she was right?_

"_I need to get some answers now." Anesia said as she turned the corner, entering the dining room. She immediately recognized Caspian but the other two people were complete strangers._

"_How come whenever I oversleep I get yelled at but when she does it's nothing?" Yep that's Caspian all right._

"_Stop your whining, you sound just like your father."_

"_There is nothing wrong with that!"_

_Anesia just stood there watching them in amazement. For some odd reason it felt so familiar to her, like it was normal. Her gaze shifted to the older man and woman sitting at the table. She could see the similarities- sun kissed skin, dark long hair, warm caring eyes. They were her parents. This was her family._

"_Morning."_

"_Oh sweetheart your finally awake!"_

"_I'm sorry I over slept-"_

"_Nonsense dear you weren't feeling well." Anesia watch her mother walk over to her. She had long, dark hair with a few sprinkles of gray and was about her height. She still couldn't believe that her parents were actually alive. Even when her mother hugged her it was still hard to comprehend._

"_I'm sure all that sleep helped." Caspian mumbled._

"_Stop being such a baby." Anesia joked as she nudged Caspian and then took a seat beside him." It's your own fault for being difficult in the morning."_

"She's been sleeping since the day at the river, and that was two weeks ago. We gave her some of Lucy's cordial so why isn't she awake yet?"

"Well she was badly injured before so-"

"She almost died Ed. If she'd gotten there any later-"

"But she didn't die Pete. Anesia is still here…"

"_You two need to finish eating, you have your final fitting today."_

"_Fitting for what?"_

"_For your coronation Anesia." _

_She nearly spit out her drink. Coronation? For what?"_

"_Uh-"_

"_Don't tell me you forgot? You and Caspian are having your king and queen coronation in two days."_

"_Of course I didn't!" Anesia smiled. She didn't want them to think she was crazy did she?_

_Soon the room was filled with light conversation and laughter. To Anesia it felt as if she'd always belonged. It was as if this was meant to be. She couldn't imagine her life any other way-_

"You need to get some rest Pete-"

"I'm fine."

"You look like hell Pete. I'm sure you don't want Anesia to see you like this."

"Edmund-"

"_Are you ok Anesia?" Caspian IX asked. He didn't like the look his daughter had on her face._

"_Huh?"_

"_I asked if you were ok. You have this pained expression on your face."_

_Anesia touched her forehead realizing it was creased. And then it hit her. A large wave of pain in her left shoulder." Damn!"_

"_Anesia!"_

"_What's wrong?"_

"I just wish she'd at least give us a sign that she's ok…"

"She'll wake up whenever she's ready Pete. Look I'm going to get something eat-"

"Edmund-"

"I can always go get Susan to make you leave…"

"Fine."

"_No!" Anesia knew what it was and wished it would go away immediately. She looked up to see everyone slowly fading away. Why were they leaving her?_

"_Come back!"_

_And then everything went black…_

"Where am I?" Anesia winced as she spoke. Her throat was soar from not speaking for so long. She looked around the room, noticing nothing was familiar to her.

"_Pete stop walking so slow! Susan!"_

"_Shut up Ed!"_

"Those where the voices I heard." Anesia looked towards the doorway and noticed someone with their back to her. He had golden blonde hair. Wait! She knew who he was!

"Peter." Nothing. He must not have heard her from the hallway.

She cleared her throat." Peter!"

Anesia tried to sit up but failed. She'd almost forgotten about her shoulder." Peter Pevensie!"

Still nothing. He must be hard of hearing.

Anesia sighed and closed her eyes in attempt to go back to sleep. Trying to sit up had been quite the task for her. Hmm sleep. It was quite inviting at the moment…

"Anesia!"

Now he comes. Well he can wait for a moment while she attempts to get some rest. Crazy dreams and life threatening injures take a lot out of a person.

"Peter get-"

"She's awake Edmund! I heard her call my name-"

"You've lost your mind Pete…"

Peter ignored his brother's comment. He wasn't crazy he had heard Anesia calling his name, didn't he? He appeared in the doorway only to find Anesia in the same state as she was before.

"See Pete…" Edmund said as he appeared in the doorway. He truly felt bad for his brother…

"I could have sworn she call my name." Peter was angry with himself. How could he be so foolish and get his hopes up like that? "I'm going crazy aren't I?"

"No you're not Peter. Do you not remember how many times Caspian thought she'd waken up? Or how any of us would go into a frenzy anytime she moved in her sleep?" Edmund hoped Peter understood him." We've all been there…"

"But I was sure of it Ed. She had that annoyed tone she gets whenever-"

"Peter."

"See there it goes again!"

"Uh Pete?" Edmund was pointing to Anesia who'd just opened her eyes." She's awake."

"You're not funny Edmund-"

"Peter!"

The High King felt his breath hitch in his throat. He knew he wasn't going crazy this time. Peter slowly turned around to find Anesia lying in the bed with a small smile on her face.

"Hi."

Peter was frozen were he stood. He couldn't believe it. She was ok! Anesia would be fine!

"Caspian!" Edmund shouted out the door, not caring how obnoxious he sounded. This was a very important matter. "Caspian get in here now!"

Moments later multiple footsteps were heard running down the hall towards the room. Edmund's voice really did carry- maybe that's why Susan and Peter never told him secrets when they were younger…

"You do know you could have sent a-"Caspian stopped when he saw Anesia. He nearly cried at the sight of his sister lying their wide awake, but more importantly alive and well. Caspian didn't even realize he'd stop breathing for a moment.

"Is everyone just going to stare-" Anesia was cut off by Caspian hugging her tightly. She felt something wet hit her shoulder." I'm ok Caspian…"

"Now you are but before-"

Anesia shook her head, not wanting to think about how bad off she'd been." That doesn't matter now ok? I'm fine and so is everyone else."

Caspian nodded his headed and let Anesia. She was right everyone was ok and they'd accomplished what they had set out to do. All was well.

The forgotten princess looked up to see that Lucy, Susan, and Professor Cornelius had joined them as well. Everyone had smiles and looks of relief on their faces, minus Peter ( she would talk to him later). Anesia scanned from Caspian to the Professor. All of them had been there for here through this whole ordeal. They'd become her family- _family_. She'd never had one of those! Wait, what about the dream? It was so real yet it wasn't. Anesia had actually seen her mother and father…it was as of none of this had ever happened.

"_I really do need to find out what my dream was about but that can wait. For now I want to focus on everyone around me. My friends…my family."_

* * *

**_Not my best but overall i liked it- so i lied lol now is when there will be about 4 or 5 chaps left!! i hope to make them much longer than this one :)_**

**_reviews=love!_**

**_-megan_**


	31. Author's Noteplz read

**I. am. So. Sorry!!**

**I haven't updated since September of last year which is terrible!!! I understand if your annoyed or if you've even forgotten about this story b/c I would be too……just thought I'd let you know I am working on the next chapter(stopped typing it to write this!) and I intended to make it long so hopefully that will make a smidge for my awesome updating skills lol. i know i have said it a lot but i do plan on finishing this story even if it kills me!! i've put to much effort into it to stop!**

**Hope you all have had a great holiday season and a great new year!!**

**-Imagination is Freedom (Megan)**


	32. Chapter 30

_**She lives once again! Hopefully you all still remember what's going on! So I realize that promised a longer chapter but it would have taken me a lot more time to do so, but I will try to make the next one longer!!**_

**_You all know who i own(hopefully)!_**

**_ENJOY!!!_**

_

* * *

_

_Previously_

"_I really do need to find out what my dream was about but that can wait. For now I want to focus on everyone around me. My friends…my family."_

* * *

"I'm fine."

"No you're not! You were in a coma for the past two weeks-"

"But I'm awake right now so that means-"

"You need to get your rest!"

Anesia rolled her eyes and sat down in defeat. She was fine! Sure she was in a coma for two weeks but she's awake, and that's all that matters right? In Anesia's mind everyone was over reacting, especially a certain High King.

"I swear you and my brother are the worst." Anesia mumbled.

"I'm sorry that we care about you-"

"What if one of you walked with me?" Anesia shrunk back under Peter's gaze. It was only a suggestion…

Peter sighed. He truly hated to do this to Anesia but it was for her own good. Sure she woke up after being in a coma two weeks but her body wasn't strong enough. Her lack of strength could lead to another injury, something he wasn't ready to deal with again-

"I'll come back later."

"Yes mother."What? If he was going to be stubborn then so could she!

Peter moved to kiss Anesia but got her cheek instead of her lips. He hated that she was so damn difficult (yet he wouldn't change her at all). Anesia waited till she heard his footsteps disappear down the hall. She immediately swung her legs over the edge of the bed.

"A little too fast." Anesia felt the room spin momentarily. Once everything was in one place she placed both feet on the ground. So far so good.

"And he said I wasn't up to it." Anesia muttered as she moved towards the mirror. A little pale in the face but overall not too bad. She could have been much worse…

"I wonder…"

Anesia stretched both arms out as far as possible. She bit her lip to prevent a scream from escaping her mouth. The word sore doesn't even begin to cover it.

"That answers that question." Anesia spoke aloud. She walked towards door, briefly poking her head into the hall. A few servants here and there but nothing she couldn't handle.

_Better them than Peter or Caspian. If they see me I think I'd wish to be in a coma again…_

It was strange to walk the halls of the castle now. Miraz was no longer there and it seemed to lift a great weight and fear off of everyone. But what would become of Telmar? There was no one to currently rule it. Sure Caspian could be crowned king but being the hard head he is, he wouldn't do so unless she was right there beside him. The whole idea of being a princess scared the crap out of Anesia, but a queen? Ha! What a joke!

"Where is everyone?"

"_Your majesty!"_

She looked down the hall to see a large red feather bounding towards her. Anesia prayed his voice didn't carry throughout the castle. Then again he didn't say her name. She was safe.

"Hi Reepicheep-"

"I'm glad to see that you are well! You gave us all quite the scare, but luckily Queen Lucy had her cordial." Reepicheep spoke as he approached the princess.

"I was very lucky." Anesia answered. She quickly shook the notion that her life was almost cut short a second time.

"That you were princess! Did I mention that Aslan is here?"

"I saw him before I passed out. I haven't had the chance to meet him yet."

"He is truly magnificent! I had lost my tail in the battle and he replaced it as if it was nothing!" They had slowly begun walking down the hall. "I do believe he is has not left yet. From what I hear, Aslan will remain until you and your brother have had your coronation-"

"Are you sure?" she couldn't be queen! Anesia quickly made a mental note to have a discussion with the great lion later.

"Not completely princess, but it seems to me that he'll be here more than likely." Reepicheep answered as he stopped." Would you like to join me? I was going to spend time with a few of the narnians. I'm sure they'd loved to know that you are well-"

"I think I'm going to continue my walk, but please feel free to let them know that I am well." Anesia smiled and continued walking.

"Till next time princess."

"Of course."

Anesia couldn't help but sense a different atmosphere as she continued walking. She looked up to few servants passing by- something was off though, almost as if their demeanors had completely changed. Of course! She felt idiotic for not realizing it earlier. Miraz was no longer in power, there for the servants and people of Telmar were no longer subject to his tyranny. Anesia smiled to herself. She was glad to have helped get them the peace they deserved.

"Now where is that lion Aslan?" She knew had to have had something to do with her dream. Who else would have the power to make three deceased people seem so realistic?

"Maybe he's outside-"

"Maybe you should be in bed."

Damn she was caught! She briefly contemplated running but Anesia knew she was in no condition to run, plus the person behind her would catch her easily. Anesia turned around slowly, preparing to get her head bitten off-

"What a coincidence seeing you here…"

The Just King rolled his eyes and laughed. He found the look her face quite amusing." I was going to see some of the narnians-"

"That sounds lovely." Anesia slowly began backing up-

"Why aren't you in bed?"

"Why aren't you with the narnians?" She shrunk back under his gaze." I wanted to walk around the castle is that such a crime? You aren't the one stuck in a room with people constantly watching you!"

Edmund raised an eyebrow." That doesn't mean you go off when you're not completely healed yet. You could have asked one of us-"

"Try telling that to your idiot brother and mine." Anesia interrupted.

"They only say it because-"

"They love me I know. You and Susan and every other person have told me that." Anesia hated being treated like a child.

"Because it is true." Edmund answered." You have no idea how worried we all were about you. When you had passed out I honestly thought you were gone, and if you ask anyone else I'm sure they'll tell you the same-"

"Edmund-"

"You were pale and had lost so much blood. Even after Lucy's cordial you were barely breathing, showing us how we almost lost you." Edmund continued." Susan had to take Lucy away because she was so distraught, and Peter and Caspian-"

"I get it Edmund." Anesia felt terrible for snapping at him. What Edmund had said hit her hard. She hadn't realized what she put everyone through until now.

"Look Anesia-"

"Really Edmund, you don't need to tell me anymore-"

"I just want you to know why we want you to get your rest." Edmund glanced at her bandaged shoulder." We don't want to see you like that again, especially, Caspian and Peter."

A smile tugged at her lips. She finally understood. Anesia knew she'd be the same way if it were one of them.

"Are you going to tell them?"

"I don't want a lecture from either one of them." There's the Edmund she knew." Be careful ok?"

Anesia nodded and watched him enter the room before she continued on her way. She was always amazed at how Edmund could be so serious one moment, then joke the next.

"Aslan." Anesia mumbled to herself. She quickly rounded the corner in search for the lion. "Maybe he's with Caspian and Peter, or Lucy and Susan…"

"Either way I'll get yelled at so there is no point." Anesia concluded. She turned around and head back to her room, despite her dislike of that place. It was her personal dungeon.

"I barely made it down one hallway." Anesia opened her door. When she looked up she was rendered speechless."I…"

"I see that you are well princess." Aslan spoke. A smile reached from his voice all the way across his face.

"I am thank you." Anesia answered, finally finding her voice. She didn't have to go far to find him after all." How long have you been here?"

"I saw you leave."

Anesia mentally kicked herself. She didn't need to leave her room in the first place. She moved out of the doorway and closed the door. Now was her chance to talk to him, but she found no words coming out. How could someone she barely knows intimidate her so easily?

"It's ok Anesia I won't harm you." Aslan offered, sensing that she was uneasy.

She looked up to see sincerity in his eyes, instantly putting her at ease." I-I don't know where to begin."

"No need to rush Anesia, we have the rest of the day." He could sense she had countless questions to ask him.

"I…" She struggled to put her thoughts into questions." Why? Why can't a woman rule Telmar? Why was I taken from my family? I mean I don't understand why Lara had to die either. I-why did Caspian and I have to suffer because of Miraz's greed?"

"I'm sorry." Anesia couldn't believe she had gotten so carried away.

Aslan shook his head." There is no need to apologize for your frustrations dear." He smiled."Now let's see if I can give you an answer for them."

Anesia took a seat. Finally she was going to get the answers she had been looking for. Whether she would like them or not had yet to be determined.

"Not long after the Kings and Queens had returned to their world, a group of humans slowly began to inhabit Narnia. The Telmarines were peaceful people at first but they slowly began to show hostility towards the narnians. A battle soon became the only the way to deal with their ongoing problems, and I believe you know the end result." Aslan paused." From then on the relationship between the Telmarines and narnians has been unstable. Their standing depended on who was ruling Telmar at the time."

_That explains the narnians attitude towards Caspian and me at first…_

"I'm sure you know the Telmarines pride themselves on their strength and power."

"Sadly yes."

"Those qualities are not associated with women in their culture. It was a rarity, and usually ended with the queen being assassinated so a male could assume the role of king once more." Aslan continued." Your father was going to lift a law that stated Telmar can only be ruled by a king; that gave Miraz the final push he needed to claim what he thought was rightfully his."

"But why did I survive the night he tried to kill me?"

"You were meant to do something with your life. That is why Lara found you and took you to the doctor. She knew that a child so young didn't deserve to have their life end when they hadn't had a chance to live it."

Anesia ran a hand through her hair. Everything was slowly becoming clear." What about Caspian? Why didn't Miraz try to kill him as well?"

"He saw Caspian as someone who could be taken care of at a later time. He saw you as the main problem. You were the reason your father was going to lift the law banning women from ruling by themselves." A smile danced across his face. "But that obviously didn't work, now did it?"

"Not at all." A small smile graced her face. A question briefly crossed her mind." Why didn't you help the narnians then? Couldn't you have prevented all of this from happening?"

"I will tell you the same thing I told Lucy; things can never happen the same way twice." Aslan replied." Did I answer all of your questions?"

Anesia got up and hugged the great lion. He gave her the understanding she had been looking for a long time." Thank you…"

"You are quite welcome my dear." Aslan said." Now I do believe you should be getting some rest."

Anesia simply nodded her head and climbed back into her bed, knowing not to argue with Aslan.

"I hope to see you once you're feeling better."

"Of course." Anesia watched him walk towards the door. For some reason she felt as if she forgot something-"Aslan wait!"

"Yes princess?"

"I…I had this dream, although it didn't feel like it. I saw my mother and father along with Lara. It was as if nothing had happened." Anesia paused." Did you do that?"

"You my dear have a choice to make. You could continue to live your life as it now, or, you can choose live the life you saw. It would be as if nothing happened at all."

Anesia fell back on her bed. Choose? How could she? If she chose to have her life changed then none of this would've happened. No almost dying or losing Lara. But it also meant no Lucy, Edmund, Susan, or Peter. How could she choose between the life she's living and the life she was meant to live-

"I hope it didn't kill you to stay in bed." She looked to see Peter standing in the doorway.

"If you're going to not talk to me-" Peter nearly lost his footing. He wasn't expecting her to launch herself at him.

"I love you." Anesia whispered before she kissed him, letting him know she wasn't upset with him anymore. How could she be when this could be one of the last times she sees him?

Anesia tried to block the thought. Focusing on the here and now, rather than what could no longer be…

* * *

**_Hope you all like it! Anesia has a major choice to make!!! if there is something you'd like to see before the story end please let me know and i'll try to work it in if possible! Only 4 chapters left!! Reviews would be lovely!_**

**_-Megan_**


	33. Chapter 31

**_Hello all! i hope your summers are going well! Once again i'm sorry for the long wait!_**

**_I dont own the wonderful narnia series...you all know who i own :)_**

**_ENJOY!_**

* * *

"Now I want you to recite all the past kings and queens of Telmar."

Anesia groaned as she laid her head on the desk." Can't we take a break? I mean I just recited every single Telmarine law to you, plus I named all the current lords!"

"I'm sorry princess but we must continue." Cornelius laughed at the expression on her face." On the bright side you're almost done with your lessons."

Anesia smiled faintly. Ever since she'd been feeling better they'd began preparing for the coronation (the word still made her cringe) which would occur in a month's time (which also happened to be her and Caspian's birthday). But that was three weeks ago when they told her that. Now she had less than a week till the coronation.

"Yes and once your done here you're going to your fittings with Susan and Lucy." Caspian added.

"Don't remind me."

"I thought girls liked doing things like that-"

"I've never really had a need to do those types of things, so it's all kind of new to me." Anesia replied." Why don't you have to do all of this?"

"Because I've been prepared for this my whole life and it's a lot easier, at least the fitting is. I'm already done." Caspian answered a smirk evident on his face.

Anesia grabbed a book and chucked it at Caspian."Stupid."

"Was that really-"

"Caspian my dear boy, if you're not going to help your sister then get out." Cornelius interrupted. He ignored the look Caspian's face." Now what will it be my boy?"

"Look at it this way, once you reach the name Caspian its smooth sailing from there."

"Thanks, that was really quite helpful." Anesia said sarcastically.

"I aim to please."

"Caspian…"

"Fine." Caspian got up to leave." Don't try to skip out on your fitting."

"_Goodbye_ Caspian."

Cornelius turned towards Anesia. "Now where were we?"

Anesia sighed as she began to rattle off the previous kings and queens. It was all starting to get quite old but at least today was the last of it. If Anesia had to learn anything else her brain would burst (or be immensely swollen)."And Finally Miraz the first. Please tell me I didn't get any wrong-"

"Relax my dear. I am proud to say you are officially done with your lessons and that you're prepared to be the Queen of Telmar."

"Really?" Anesia couldn't help but smile." Please tell me you're not joking-"

"I'm not dear. I've taught you everything that I possibly could. Now what you do with that from here on out is up to you." Cornelius smiled." I trust that you will do well my dear."

"I hope so…" Anesia mumbled as she got up to leave." Thank you. I think I would've died doing this on my own."

"I am always here for you princess." Cornelius replied.

Anesia flashed him a smile before leaving the room. At least she wouldn't have to worry about missing him no matter what her decision maybe. Every day since Aslan told her about her dream, Anesia had gone back and forth with her decision. One day it would be to keep things the way they are and another day she'd wish none of this had happened. One thing always changed her decision-Peter. Ever since she'd met him Anesia couldn't imagine her life without him.

_This won't just affect me…. If chose to change all of this then Caspian won't have Susan…but if chose to go back then Lara would be here and I wouldn't have this damned scar._

"Why does this have to be so hard?" She huffed as she turned the corner." Why do I have to choose?"

The fact that Aslan had come back and told her that she couldn't tell anyone made it that much harder. Regardless of their opinions Anesia wished she could tell everyone, at least they would know what might happen.

"Maybe I could…no." Anesia stopped in front of a wooden door and knocked." He must have a reason for telling me no."

"It's probably a good one or else-"

"Congratulations!" She looked to see Lucy in the doorway." I'm glad that you're finally done; now you can spend some time with me and Susan!"

"Who told you?"

"Caspian-"

"The professor kicked him out…" Anesia paused." He must have been listening outside the door!"

"Either way we're happy for you!" Susan commented." Oh and he told us to keep an eye on you and make sure you don't skip out on your fittings."

_Damn! One of these days I'm going to return the favor…_

"Are they really all that necessary? I mean I could just-"

"They're completely necessary and actually kind of fun." Susan held her hand up to Anesia." I don't care you are going even if I have to drag you there myself-"

"Or we could always tell Caspian."

"You're lucky I like you both enough to deal with this." Anesia groaned as Susan and Lucy took an arm and dragged her to her fitting. Oh the joys of being a royal.

* * *

"Lucy you look wonderful!"

"Are you sure?" The Valiant Queen spun in front of the mirror a few times." It's not too much? I mean I don't want to take any attention from you Anesia-"

"Please do, the whole idea of being a queen still scares me a bit." Anesia admitted.

"Try not to worry about it too much; I'm sure you'll do fine." Susan offered." At least you got to prepare for it. Lucy, Ed, Pete and I were kind of just thrown into it."

"For me it's different though. I mean the narnians knew about you, were as the people of Telmar have no idea I even exist." Anesia said." Plus I talked with Aslan and he told me so many different things."

"Like what?" Lucy asked as she lifted her arms for the seamstress.

Anesia mentally kicked herself." Nothing, it's not important."

"But-"

"That green is really a great color on you." Anesia interrupted, trying to take the focus off of her." And the little bits of gold make it even better."

"Yes, although I'm sure Peter will have a heart attack once he sees how much your revealing-"

"My chest is covered Sue!"

"I know that but Peter, well you know how he is."

"Fair enough." Lucy called out as she went to change.

"You're next Susan!"

"Anesia-"

"No buts Queen Susan, hurry along!" Anesia laughed as she watched Susan disappear into the dressing room and Lucy reappear.

"I can't wait to see you in your dresses." Lucy took a seat beside Anesia." I bet you'll look beautiful!"

"Thanks Lucy, but tell me again why I have to wear two dresses? I mean you and Susan only have one dress." Anesia asked.

"Because you and Caspian have to address the kingdom before the coronation which will take place the same day, only it will be at night." Lucy answered. She laughed at the look on Anesia's face." What's wrong?"

"I don't look forward to being poked prodded with needles and what not-"

"It's not that bad."

"Lucy's right you know."

The princess and queen looked up to see Susan remerge in a royal blue gown. It was strapless with sheer sliver embroidery on top, and had a slight train to it.

"Susan you look wonderful, I'm sure Caspian won't be able to take his eyes off of you." Anesia said.

The Gentle Queen blushed at her statement." Thank you. I could say the same thing about you and Peter-"

"I haven't tried my dresses on-"

"His eyes would be glued to you if you had on a potato sack." Susan replied as she turned for the seamstress.

"Yeah, alright." Anesia said sarcastically.

"Come on dear it's your turn next!"

"What about-"

"I can sit in my dress for a few minutes." Susan laughed as Anesia disappeared into the dressing room.

"I wonder what her dresses will look like! The last time we were here we only chose our colors-"

"Do I have to come out?"

"Anesia get out here right now! I can always send for Caspian you know, I'm sure he'd love to harass you-"

"Fine…" Anesia called out." But you can't laugh at me if the dresses makes me look awkward…"

"Just come out ok?"

Lucy and Susan turned their heads at the sound of a curtain being pulled back. Both queens gazed Anesia as she came out of the dressing room. "Oh Anesia…"

"I knew these things would make me look awkward-"

"No! I mean you look beautiful." Susan smiled." Red is a good color on you."

"Are you sure?"

"Look in the mirror if you don't believe her." Lucy commented.

Anesia took a deep breath before turning towards. Hope fully she didn't look too terrible in the dress. Being a servant in the castle never really gave her the chance to do things like this. Anesia's mouth fell open as she looked at her reflection. She actually looked…nice. It was long sleeved gown that came off of her shoulders dipped down towards her chest. Below her chest the dress opened in the middle with deep red fabric covered in small specks of gold.

"I…"

"See I told you that you looked beautiful." Susan said in a sing song voice.

"Thanks."

"Now go try on the other one-"

_**KNOCK-KNOCK!**_

"_Are you girls decent?"_

"Yes what is it Ed?"

"Caspian wanted me to…" Edmund trailed off as he looked from Anesia to Susan." You both look great."

"Thanks!"

"What did Caspian want?" Anesia questioned.

"Oh he wanted to talk to_ Susan_." Edmund made kissing noises. He soon felt a pain in his arm." Was the really necessary?"

"You had it coming." Lucy laughed.

"Tell him I'll meet him in the library." Susan turned towards Anesia and Lucy." Guess you'll have to continue without me-"

"Its fine we can finish up tomorrow right?" Anesia said." It wouldn't be as… fun without you."

"Hmm…alright." Susan said as she entered the dressing room." I'm going to hold you that Anesia."

"Alright."

Anesia smiled. It was moments like this that made her almost want to keep things the way they were-_Almost._

* * *

"You have so many books about Narnia."

Caspian got out of his chair." Does it surprise you?"

"Well sort of. You told me that the professor had taught you many things about Narnia but I had no idea you had all of these books." Susan touched a sword hanging on the wall." Plus all of these old trinkets and swords-"

"Professor Cornelius found all of these. He keeps the more valuable ones in his room." Caspian grabbed her hand. "Why have we barely spent time together?"

"Because your sister was unconscious for two weeks and we were worried about her. Plus you've been preparing for your coronation." Susan said." Free time is a rarity with-"

She felt Caspian cover her lips with his and couldn't help but smile into the kiss. He wrapped his arms around Susan's waist, bringer her even closer to his body.

"It's been awhile since I've done that." Caspian said as he leaned his forehead against hers.

Susan smiled." You're so different."

"Is that a good or bad-"

"It's a good thing." She grabbed his hand and walked onto the balcony." Other guys that I've been with don't give me the feeling you do. I feel so safe and secure with you. And the fact that you're cute doesn't hurt either."

Caspian laughed." Cute-"

"How about handsome?"

"Handsome is much better." Caspian wrapped an arm around her waist. They stood in silence for a few moments.

"What is your world like?"

"What do you mean?"

"You know what Narnia is like and now Telmar. I don't know anything about your world." Caspian explained.

Susan looked up at Caspian." Well what would you like to know?"

"Everything you can tell me."

It made Susan happy that Caspian had a genuine interest in where she, Peter, Lucy, and Edmund came from. It made her care for him even more. As she told him about England and her parents, Caspian had many questions in-between. Susan could only picture more moments like this to come…

* * *

"I don't know how you do this." Anesia said as she attempted to catch her breath. Somehow she'd been roped into practicing with Peter." Why did you ask me anyways? You know I can barely lift a sword."

"Caspian was busy with Susan. I thought about asking Edmund but then I realized I'd rather spend time with you."

Anesia placed a kiss on his cheek." I'm glad I was your third choice-"

"Anesia-"

"Kidding." She picked up her sword." Now show me one of your little tricks."

Peter shook his head and smiled. It was good to see Anesia back to her old self again. Once she began to feel better Peter spent what time he could with her. He developed a new love and appreciation for her as the days went on-

"Like this?" Anesia swung the sword but struggled to keep it in her hands.

"Yes but you need to have a firm grip on the sword." Peter molded his body with hers and gripped the sword." Like this."

"Uh…ok." Anesia couldn't help but inhale his scent. This was going to be a problem.

"Anesia?"

"Sorry." She attempted the movement once more." Was that better?"

"A lot better." Peter turned Anesia so she was facing him.

"What?" Anesia asked as she broke his hold to place the sword and sheath on a nearby rack. She turned around to Peter right in front of her.

"I love you."

Anesia raised a hand and stroked his cheek." I love you too."

Peter leaned down and kissed her softly before wrapping his arms around her in a tight hug-

"Do you ever wish you could change certain things in your life?" Anesia said suddenly.

"Where's this coming from?"

"Nowhere." Anesia lied. She knew exactly why she asked him that question." Just a random thought."

"Well…when you where shot with the arrow is something I wish I could change." Peter said truthfully." And when we lost all those narnians in the raid that night-"

"I mean do you ever wish you'd never come Narnia." She interrupted." Do you ever wonder what your life would have been like without it?"

Peter rubbed the back of his neck." Honestly…yes. Whenever we're all in our world it's impossible to talk to someone who hasn't been through what we have." He paused." It's hard to go from being a king to a simple student. Sometimes I wish I could live in just one world and not both."

Anesia just nodded. She wished she had the option of both the past and present. It killed her that she had to choose one or the other. In a way she jealous of Peter, seeing as he-

"Are you ok?"

Anesia snapped back to reality." Yeah I'm just tired. Damn sword is so heavy."

"Alright…" Peter didn't believe her completely, but he'd save that conversation for later. He grabbed her hand and began leading her back inside the castle.

As they walked inside the castle, Anesia couldn't help but let her mind drift to her decision. She had yet to make one and she had till the coronation to do so. And all the time she was spending with everyone wasn't helping either…

* * *

**_Hope you all enjoyed the Suspian and PeterxAnesia fluff! So this chapter was somewhat long(hope it was ok with you all)...there are about 3 chapters left give or take...i was wondering if you guys would like a sequel or an epilouge chapter (both depend on how i end the story!) but i'm just throwing those ideas out there for ya! um it kind of earily so please excuse any mistakes i've made, i'll come back and fix them later :) oh and feel free to throw out any ideas or something you'd like to see and i'll try to work it in!_**

**_Reviews=Love!_**

**_-megan_**


	34. Chapter 32

_**Hello all! hope ur summers are going well!**_

**_I dont own the wonderful narnia series(you all know who i own)_**

**_ENJOY!_**

* * *

_Peace and quiet…just what I needed._

Anesia sat quietly in the garden, taking in her surroundings. Ever since breakfast she'd been avoiding everyone, not because she was mad at them but because she needed time to think. Today was the day of the coronation and her introduction to all of Telmar. Her nerves were running high and the fact that she hadn't made a decision yet didn't help either.

"I've been taught everything possible…I can do this." She mumbled. Anesia made sure she'd tucked herself away in the farthest corner of the garden.

"But why should I have to validate myself? I didn't ask to have this all placed on my shoulders." Anesia sighed." But I allowed it to be placed there once I accepted the idea of becoming a queen…"

"This shouldn't be so difficult."

Anesia lay back on the plush grass, inhaling the various floral scents. She wished she could stay here forever. Just her and the flowers- no royal responsibilities or life changing decisions- just her and the nature surrounding her.

"I already know the pros and cons of either decision so it shouldn't be this hard." She shut her eyes. "Why can't this just come to me-?"

"Nothing in life is meant to be easy my dear."

"Why not?" Anesia sat up to face the great lion.

"Because people in the world wouldn't have determination and heart to pursue what is dearest to them. They would feel they're entitled to things they're not and the world would be worse off."

"You always have an answer for everything."

"It can be a blessing and a curse princess." Aslan sat beside Anesia." What's troubling you my dear?"

"The decision, my introduction and coronation, the idea that I'll lose someone I love no matter what I choose…" Anesia said." It feels like I'm being pulled in too many different directions."

"Learning to sacrifice is one of things you'll learn as queen." Aslan replied." Multitasking will also be a skill you acquire-"

"I never said I-"

"Either way you will be queen Anesia. The only difference will be the people surrounding you."

"I can't choose between Lara and Peter, plus Susan, Edmund, and Lucy." Anesia huffed. Did he not get how difficult this decision was for her?" It's not a simple decision for me-"

"And I did not intend for it to be one Anesia-"

"Then why did you ask me-"

"Because I know you'll be able to handle it."

"You call this handling it?" Anesia pointed to the bushes and flowers surrounding her." I'm hiding from everyone in the furthest part of the garden-"

"You're simply trying to clear your head; I see nothing wrong with that." Aslan offered." It may seem difficult right now, but when you reach a decision you'll find it to have been quite easy."

Anesia couldn't put her finger on it but there was something about Aslan that was calming. She shut her eyes hoping an answer would come to her soon-

"What were they like?"

"Who princess?"

"My parents."

Aslan smiled. He should've known. "They were wonderful people. I dare say the fairest and most honest rulers your kingdom ever had."

"Did you ever meet them?"

"No I didn't. However I saw them numerous times-"

"But if-"

"I may not have helped the narnians but I checked on them continually, making sure things weren't dire enough for me to step in." Aslan explained." Checking on the narnians also meant I needed to keep an eye on the rulers of Telmar."

"But onto your parents. I watched them closely because I had hope for them. They seemed like they would be the right rulers to bring peace between the Telmarines and narnians- after all they did choose Professor Cornelius to teach you and your brother." He said.

Anesia couldn't help but smile. She should've known her parents were good people. "Did you ever see them with me?"

"Many times my dear. They loved you and your brother dearly. The love they had for you two was unrivaled." Aslan paused." From what I saw of them, I see a great deal of it in you and Caspian. Their kindness and understanding, along with other numerous qualities, are forever with you two."

"I just…wish I could've met them, or at least remember them." Anesia confessed. "Sometimes I…"

"I understand princess." Aslan stood up and stretched, letting out a soft roar." If my memory serves me correctly, you my dear have somewhere to be soon."

"I think you might be losing your touch." Anesia joked as she stood up.

"You'll do fine my dear." Aslan said." Now go before they all come looking for you."

Anesia immediately took off for the castle. For the first time in weeks everything seemed much clearer for her…

* * *

"Where is she?" Caspian continued to pace back and forth." No one has been able to find her all day! If she is trying weasel her way out of-"

"Caspian I'm sure she hasn't tried to run. Anesia wouldn't do that to you." Lucy offered.

"Then where the hell is she? I couldn't go look for her because I had to get ready-"

"Hey Ed and I looked everywhere for her." Peter interrupted.

"She's too damn good at hiding." Edmund commented." Try not to worry Cas-"

"I'm not worried, I'm highly-"

"Finally!" Everyone looked up to see Anesia in the doorway." I checked every room looking for you!"

Caspian was amazed at how oblivious his sister was." She lives."

"What's your problem-"

"You not being ready when there are less than thirty minutes left till your introduction."

"At least I'm here now." Anesia countered. She knew there was no point in explaining her absence, because technically she couldn't.

"Yes and thanks to you-"

"Come on you still have time!" Susan grabbed Anesia and dragged her out of the room with Lucy right behind her.

"She better have a good excuse." Caspian ran a hand over his face. His sister could be quite frustrating sometimes." I swear-"

"Caspian breathe. I'm sure Anesia wouldn't be this late on purpose."

"Peter's right. Just be glad she's here right now." Edmund said.

Caspian simply nodded his head, knowing they were both right (Although Anesia better have a damn good excuse for being late!).

* * *

"Anesia you look fine!"

"But I-"

"No buts, you have less than ten minutes to get back down there!" Lucy said.

"Lu is right Anesia-"

"Well I-"

"Anesia you look beautiful!" Susan turned her so she was facing mirror." I understanding you being nervous, I really do, but I believe you will do fine!"

"The people will love you, and if they don't-"

"I won't become queen." Anesia said quietly.

"What is wrong with you? A few minutes ago you were fine-"

"I don't know! I guess it's the reality of it all…" She quickly wiped the tears from her eyes." The fact that I'm actually going to be queen by the end of the night scares me greatly."

"You will make a great queen Anesia. You'll be a person that can reality to the people on a very intimate level, and that is something you should value greatly." Susan wrapped her arms around Anesia tightly. "Everything you've gone through has made you who you are and will make you an even greater queen."

"Thank you." Anesia pulled away and looked in the mirror." I look a mess-"

"Once again, beautiful! Can we please go before they come looking for us?" Lucy asked as she opened the door." Please?"

Anesia laughed before she headed out the door. She had no idea what she would do without Susan and Lucy (well she wouldn't be on her way to becoming queen for starters). Moments later she found herself outside the library door. She could hear the kingdom buzzing all the way from the other side.

_I can do this…everything I learned has been for this moment._

"I swear you can…" Caspian trailed off at the sight of his sister. She simply looked gorgeous. Her hair was down minus a few strands being held together in the back with a golden clasp. The dress only amplified her beauty." You look like our mother. Red was her favorite dress color…"

"I knew Peter would be drooling." Edmund whispered to Susan.

"At least I have someone to droll over."

"So you admit-"Edmund winced as he brought a hand up to his head. He really needed to watch what he says (or wear some type of helmet).

Anesia smiled." I'm sorry I-"

"It doesn't matter." Caspian pulled her into a fierce hug. He lowered his voice." They would've been so proud of you."

"And you." Anesia ignored her watering eyes. At least they were happy tears.

"I believe the people are ready your majesty." A solider announced, stepping into the room and off the balcony.

"Alright." Go Caspian released his hold on Anesia." I'll come get you in a few minutes."

Anesia nodded as she watched Caspian step onto the balcony. She couldn't believe that she had actually reached this point-

"I know they'll love you." Anesia turned around to see Peter.

"How do you-"

"I just know so don't question it." Peter leaned down and kissed her softly." I am magnificent after all…"

Anesia opened her mouth to reply but stopped when Caspian reappeared. He left only to appear minutes later-

"You'll be fine." Caspian led her onto the balcony. The kingdom began chatting whisper fiercely once they laid eyes upon the girl before them.

"I have a question for you all." Caspian announced." Those of you who are wiser and older might remember this, but those who are younger may not."

"Do any of you remember a time when I was not the only heir to the Telmarine thrown? Or do you remember a time when there were countless searches requested by the king and queen at the time?" Caspian watched as a few of elder citizens nodded their heads." For those of you who aren't familiar I'm talking about a time when I had a sister- a twin to be exact."

Anesia could feel her nerves building by the minute-

"Once we were born my father and mother couldn't have been happier, at least that's what I've been told. But their time with my sister was cut short because months later she was taken from her crib in the middle of the night." Caspian paused briefly." My sister and I hadn't been revealed to the kingdom, which made harder for those searching for her. After sometime my parents had decided to call off the search…My sister not being found is what led to my mother's early death…"

"You could say that my sister had become a forgotten Telmarine of sorts once everything had died down." He looked at Anesia briefly and smiled." I am here today to tell that she is not forgotten. The girl you see standing next to me is the princess that went missing all those years ago."

"_Impossible!"_

"_This is just a plot of sorts!"_

"_That girl is merely here to get rich off a ridiculous idea!"_

"Why would I lie about something most of you are hearing of for the first time?" Anesia shouted. "When I found out I wasn't exactly thrilled. In fact it was the complete opposite."

Anesia paused, waiting for more out bursts." For those of you aren't quick to judge others, I was found by one of the servants of the castle with a large gash in my shoulder." She pulled down the sleeve of her dress revealing the scar, and then pulled it up." I wasn't kidnapped because I was the princess; I was kidnapped and left to die because I was in the way of the late King Miraz. He was the one tried to kill me because I was the first born princess in many years…"

Caspian watched his sister with great admiration. He couldn't have prayed for her to be doing so well even if he tried.

"A few months ago Professor Cornelius had finally told me who I was. I mean why would I believe a stranger I barely know telling me I'm some long lost princess? Actually I laughed at the idea until I'd met Caspian and he told me everything along with the professor; plus Caspian and I have identical rings that were given to us at birth." Anesia smiled to herself." But I'm sure as some of you heard I ran off with Caspian in the forest, or something along those lines. What we discovered in the forest is what helped us both regain what is rightfully ours. The narnians are the reason you all are no longer under the tyranny of Miraz."

"And despite what you all may have heard the narnians are not savages or any other vulgar names Miraz called them. Actually they are in a way your heroes and mine…"

Anesia moved so she was beside Caspian once more. It felt as if a great weight had been lifted off her shoulders. She has done her part, now it was in the hands of the people.

"Do you all now believe Anesia is the princess that had been taken years ago?" Caspian asked.

"_No one could deny her! She is truly Telmar's forgotten princess!"_

"_She is one of us! It would be a great honor to have one of our own ruling over the kingdom!"_

"_We should trust Prince Caspian's judgment!"_

"Tonight my sister and I will have our coronation, officially making us king and Queen of Telmar. We extend an invitation to all of you and hope you choose to attend!" Caspian smiled happily.

Anesia watched crowed erupt with cheers and applause. It all seemed surreal to her. She half expected to wake up and go about her regular servant duties. Instead she was finally living the life she was meant to many years ago. Anesia felt Caspian grab her hand and lead her back inside-

"I'm so proud of you." Caspian whispered." You were a natural."

"It wasn't as bad as I thought." Anesia replied. "It kind of-"

"You were amazing!" Lucy gushed." I couldn't have been so bold!"

"I agree with Lucy-"

"Me too!"

"Thank you."

Anesia looked down to see Peter holding her hand. She smiled as she felt his lips rest on her cheek. Everything was finally coming together. She glanced at the partially open door, and saw a bit of golden fur pass by. In that one moment Anesia knew her decision was final, and for once she was content with her life as it was. No changes necessary.

_So this is what true happiness feels like…_

* * *

**_ So Anesia decided to keep her current life! I'm kinda sad to see this story come to a close but hopefully i'll be writing other Narnia fics in the future! As usual i'll fix my mistakes later! Hmmm...i think thats it lol_**

**_Reviews=Love!_**

**_-Megan_**


	35. Chapter 33

_**I'm still living haha! once again i am sorry for taking oh so so so long to update! I saw the 3rd movie recently and i loved it! after i got home i started writing this chapter- i wanted to make it longer but i decided i'd rather update sooner than later! (i'll fix my mistakes later!)**_

_**I dont own anything but- well you all know who i own :)**_

_**ENJOY!**_

* * *

"In less than an hour I'll be queen…"

Anesia lay across her bed letting it all soak in. A few months ago she would have never imagined herself as queen or anything royal for that matter (yet there she was). She had her doubts but as long as she had Caspian and the others Anesia knew she'd be ok (well she hoped so).

"It won't be the same without you." She pulled her robe tighter as she stepped onto her balcony. Below Anesia could everyone setting up for the party afterwards.

"I could only imagine you now- fussing over me, making sure I'm ready. And then you'd give everyone in the kitchen hell if they messed up any of the food." Anesia smiled as her eyes watered. "Even though you wouldn't need to… I miss you Lara."

She wiped her eyes and stepped back inside knowing that she should get dressed soon. Anesia sighed at the sight of her dress. The whole idea of dressing nicely was still new to her. Sure she enjoyed looking and feeling beautiful, but sometimes she preferred her old ratty clothes-

"It is beautiful." Anesia observed. The dress was a pale purple but faded into white at the bottom. It also had an odd sparkle to it (no doubt the work of Susan and Lucy).

"Maybe I should get dressed now-"

_**KNOCK! KNOCK!**_

"Just a minute!" She quickly hid her dress (It's supposed to be a surprise) before opening the door-

"Why aren't you ready?" Caspian stepped into the room." And where is your dress-"

"Well hello to you too! And I hid my dress; I don't want anyone to see it till its time."

He rolled his and laughed- _Women_.

"You look great Caspian." Anesia complimented. She liked that he was dressed in a deep blue color and that it was in a traditional Telmarine style. But her favorite part was the gold combination of the Narnian and Telmarine symbols on the front.

"Thank you. And you're hair looks lovely." It was pulled into a bun at the nape of her neck with a few strands framing her face-

"Thanks, but I feel weird. Now one has come to help with my makeup and no one has brought by the jewelry for me to wear-"

"Come with me." Caspian grabbed her hand and guided her down the hallway-

"But I need to-"

"It won't take long Anesia." He stopped and opened a heavy metal door, revealing a winding staircase.

"Where are you taking me? If you are trying to kill me off I swear…" She trailed off." I am not afraid to kick your ass-"

"You worry too much!" Caspian continued down a dimly lit hall before entering a small room-"I just wanted to show you this."

A small gasp passed Anesia's lips. The entire room was covered in paintings from past kings and queens. But the shocker for her was all the past crowns, tiaras, rings, and necklaces that filled the room. "I…do I get to choose my own?"

Caspian nodded and smiled. "Yes. I chose mine while you still had lessons with the Professor."

Anesia walked around the room, running her fingers over each piece of jewelry. She briefly wondered which crowns belonged to her mother and father-

"Some of them are new but most are from previous kings and queens."

"Do you know which set belonged to our mom?" Her voice was barely above a whisper.

"No…but I'm sure you'll look beautiful no matter what."

"Thanks." She stopped in front of a matching crown/necklace set. It was silver not a common choice (at least from what she remembered). There was a blend of diamonds of pearls which she found refreshing. It was elegant yet simple. In Anesia's eyes it was perfect.

"These are it…I think." Anesia paused for a moment." Yes, I'm sure of it."

"Alright! You go back to your room and I'll have someone bring them up." Caspian shooed her out of the room." You still have to finish getting ready!"

Anesia couldn't help but laugh at her brother. It was going to be quite the adventure ruling with him.

* * *

"Please sit still princess."

"I'm sorry, it's just that I'm not used to all of this." Anesia admitted.

"You'll adjust in due time princess."

"Thank you."

"Ok just a dash more…Oh princess you look wonderful!"

The maid quickly left the room, not wanting to delay Anesia in the slightest-

"She was a strange one." Anesia commented. She took a deep breath before turning towards her mirror-"Wow…"

It was a weird to see herself in a different light. Her eyes were brighter along with her rosy cheeks and pink lips. Strangely enough, she liked it.

Anesia got up and grabbed her dress from the wardrobe. She ran her fingers over it taking in how soft it was. Luckily, it wasn't complicated so she could get dressed with ease. Moments later she was stepping into it and placing her arms in the sleeves.

_I don't see why Susan had them sew that thing into my dress, I feel like I can't breathe at all…_

She turned towards the mirror-"I…"

The dress fell off her shoulders and dipped down, exposing her chest slightly (something she had yet to get used to). The pale color complimented her tan skin wonderfully, and she also enjoyed the small train as well. Anesia brought her hand up to the necklace and ran her fingers over it-

"I look like I belong here-"

"That's because you do."

Anesia turned around to see the Just King in her doorway. "Do you get some sick enjoyment out of scaring me?"

"No, although it is quite entertaining." Edmund laughed." You look amazing Anesia."

"Thank you. You look handsome-"

"This old thing?" He joked." It's nothing-"

"Sure…"

"But you really do look great! I think that's why Sue didn't let Peter come get you… he would've, never mind." Edmund didn't want that image in his mind. He offered his arm." Are you ready to go?"

She simply nodded and grabbed his arm, letting him lead the way. The two royals made small talk, but it was mostly Edmund telling Anesia of when he and his siblings had their coronation-

"You all were just little kids!"

"In Aslan's eyes we were ready…" He paused. "Sure it was scary as hell, but the one thing that helped us was knowing that we had each other to fall back on."

"My point is that you and Caspian will have each other- and me, Lu, Pete, and Sue of course. You have nothing to worry about." Edmund finished.

As they neared the ballroom, the voices grew louder. It sounded as if the whole kingdom was there-

"Sounds like everyone is excited-"

"Or they're all eager to see me fail."

"Anesia!"

"Sorry-"

"Oh good your finally here!"

They looked up to see Susan and Lucy rushing towards them.

"I think it's time to make my exit." Edmund hurried off to find Peter and Caspian.

"You look wonderful!" Susan engulfed the soon to be queen in a hug." I knew that was the perfect color for you- oh and that necklace is gorgeous!"

"Thanks Sue-"

"I bet Peter's jaw is going to hit the floor!" Lucy laughed.

"Thanks Lucy."

Anesia tried to hide the blush on her face. What would Peter think of her? And what would Caspian think as well? He'll probably make her go put her robe on again-

"Moment of truth!" Susan whispered.

"What?" Anesia looked up to see Caspian, Peter, and Edmund standing by the door. When did she get all the way over here? (She made a mental note to pay attention more often.)

"I could beat you blind folded!"

"Sure you can Ed!"

"Want to beat?"

"You're just asking to get killed-"Caspian turned around, blinking his eyes repeatedly. He could've sworn he saw say his mother but when he looked again it was Anesia-

"Gorgeous." He mumbled as he pulled her into a hug." You look just like her. Then again you did choose her crown and necklace-"

"You said you didn't know-"

"I lied."

Anesia opened her mouth to speak but felt a tap on her shoulder-

"You're beautiful." She turned around and was met with a kiss. Blush covered her face once more (yet she didn't mind one bit).

"Come on guys, we need to get to our seats."

Susan shooed her siblings inside and soon followed, mouthing "you'll do great" as she went. Despite a great deal of pleading from Caspian and Anesia, the Kings and Queens of Old refused to participate in their coronation. They wanted the focus to be solely on the two Telmarines and not them.

"Why didn't you tell me it was our mothers?" Anesia weaved her arm with Caspian's.

"Because you needed to choose on your own terms." He pressed his lips against her temple. "They'd be proud of us you know."

"I know…" Anesia fought the urge to cry. She looked at him and smiled." Shall we?"

"We shall."

Caspian knocked on the heavy metal doors. Minutes later the guards opened them, revealing himself and his sister to the kingdom and more. Anesia gently squeezed his arm before he led the way-

_(There is no turning back now)_

_

* * *

_

**There you have it! the next chapter will be about the coronation and much more- and i do realize that its not just telmar any more but all of narnia and i will address that issue in the next chapter :) then its the last chapter and maybe an epilogue! I just want thank everyone for all the reviews and constructive criticism so far, it really helps me when writting the story! hopefully i will write other narnia stories in the future.**

**Reviews=Love!**

**-Megan**


	36. Chapter 34

**_Ok their honestly no excuse for my lack of updating for months! I am truly sorry for it. I really don't blame you all who have probably forgotten about the story. I am going to finish this really for myself b/c I really did work hard on this story. Only two more chapters I believe! It has a lot of fun writing the character of Anesia and everyone else- I think the best part is I didn't make her so predictable and what not (at least I hope so!). Well enough of the ranting lol._**

**_I do not own the wonderful Narnia series- Hopefully you all remember who I own haha_**

**_ENJOY!_**

* * *

_No turning back now._

Anesia felt her stomach turn as she and Caspian walked down the aisle. In a matter of minutes she would be queen (and Caspian king)! As they inched closer she realized that Aslan himself was waiting for them, with the Professor by his side. Behind them all the Lords were seated in their respective chairs-

"I thought Aslan wasn't taking part!" she whispered to her brother. A whole new set of nerves began to kick in-

"Surprise!" Caspian replied.

Anesia elbowed him lightly. "Next time give me some warning."

"Trying to off me so you can get the crown all to yourself?"

"If you keep surprising me like this then yes." Anesia whispered. She looked up to see Aslan just a few feet away. In that moment it had finally hit her- they had truly accomplished what they set out to do!

"You look beautiful my dear." Cornelius whispered." And you look handsome as well Caspian…"

The two royals nodded in thanks and turned towards Aslan. He wore a serious look on his face but a smile was dancing in his eyes. Anesia's eyes met Aslan's and they had shared an instant understanding- she was staying for good.

"I can honestly say that this is the first time I've seen Telmarines and Narnians in the same room, at peace." Cornelius looked out the vast and varied crowd.

"Yes indeed my dear Professor. It is a much welcome and overdue change." Aslan's eyes settled on the two royals in front of him." And the fact that these two played such a large part in it made all the greater."

"Because of the prince and princess standing before you all there will be no more tyranny. No suffering under harsh rule for Narnians or Telmarines. Because Caspian and Anesia you all now have the freedom to be who you truly are."

Anesia squeezed her brother's hand (nervous doesn't even begin to cover it)-

"For many years the Telmarines have claimed this land as their own, banishing any Narnians to the woods far from their homes. That will be no more. This land has always been Narnia, even before the Telmarines had settled here." Aslan paused." I will not take this land from you, because that would be unjust. However, this kingdom is apart Narnia and will fall under its rule. The rule of King Caspian X and Queen Anesia II. Your new rulers of Narnia."

"What?"

Her voice was barely above a whisper. She had prepared herself to rule Telmar, but all of _Narnia_? That she was most certainly not prepared for. Anesia looked at Caspian noticing the uneasy look on his face-

"It's because of yourself doubt I know you both are ready." Aslan whispered.

"I am so very proud of you both. Your mother, father, and Lara would be so proud of how far you've come." Cornelius added before grabbing their crowns and gently placing them on their heads.

_I'm Queen. I'm actually Queen of Narnia…_

After that everything seemed to be a blur for Anesia. Whatever Aslan said she didn't really hear (although she was sure it was lovely). All of the cheers and congratulations just flew around her. Anesia didn't even realize where she was until Caspian had dragged her out of the room-

"Are you alright?" He asked as they walked into the library.

"Yeah, it's just a lot to take in." She replied." I mean all of Narnia…"

"You'll be great. _We'll _be great." Caspian placed a hand on her shoulder." Let's head outside. I'm sure everyone is looking for us."

"You go ahead. I'll be there soon."

Caspian eyed his sister for a moment before leaving (He knew he was better off not questioning her…)

_I just wish they all had been here…_

Anesia look out the window at the celebration going on below. As much as she was happy, a part of her was still sad that Lara and her parents weren't there. She knows their all there in spirit (but it just isn't the same…)

"I know you all are here in a sense, but it would be really nice if you all were here too." She spoke aloud." Of course Peter, Susan, Lucy and Edmund can teach us a lot…I feel like we're missing out on so much not having you here."

_I swear I cry too easily…_

"Damn." Anesia wiped her eyes (secretly hoping she didn't ruin her make-up)-

"Now this supposed to be a happy occasion, and I'm pretty sure those aren't tears of happiness."

She let out a small laugh. The fact that her brother had sent him was not surprising at all.

"You can't run off like that, especially when I haven't had a chance to properly congratulate you." Peter walked over and gave her a kiss." Now what has you crying?"

"Lara. My parents. I wish they were here…" Anesia spoke softly. She hated crying in front of him (just as much as he hated seeing her cry)-

"I know plenty of people have told you this, but they're all here with you. From the paintings I've seen you and Caspian look so much like your parents, and that's something you cannot change. And you are so headstrong and willing to fight for your beliefs, two things you learned from Lara no doubt." He paused for a moment." There are plenty more things I could say but we don't have time for it. Just remember they are always with you, in more ways than one."

Anesia wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him tightly." I love you…"

"And I you." Peter smiled and grabbed her hand." Now let's get you outside shall we?"

She simply nodded and let him guide her out of the room. They walked in silence, exchanging a few stolen glances (and kisses) along the way. To any of the maids passing by they looked very much in love and even married to some (a thought she didn't mind at all).

* * *

_**All hail Queen Anesia II and King Caspian X! They did it, so no more issues right? We shall see about that... I just wanted to say thanks to everyone who has alerted, faved, and reviewed this story so far! I still get them now which I find pretty cool! Hopefully I'll write some more Narnia fics in the future!**_

_**Reviews=Love!**_

_**-Megan**_


	37. Chapter 35

_**Ahh its the final chapter! I thought I would never finish this story but I did! **  
_

_**ENJOY!**_

* * *

_This how it should have been a long time ago…_

Anesia looked out into the crowd before her and smiled. Narnians and Telmarines a like sharing conversations and even dancing together. It was so nice to finally see people from both sides genuinely happy. Sure this was only the beginning in merging the two together, but this night, this moment, will always serve as a reminder to the newest queen that it was all worth it.

"Why are you sitting down? You should be up dancing and celebrating!"

"Just taking it all in…we really did it, didn't we?"

The Just King sat down next to her. "Yeah we did. Hopefully it is the last time we have to deal with such a crisis."

"Yes. Every single Narnian and Telmarine in this room deserves a chance to live in peace."

"Ok now it's time for you to get up and dance-"

"Oh but I don't know of the Narnian-"

"They aren't difficult, besides you can just follow my lead."

He got up and grabbed Anesia's hand, leading her into the crowd. Almost instantly Edmund had Anesia spinning and dancing around the room in mere minutes. She was glad he convinced (dragged) her to do so. It was a lot of fun and she had picked up on a few Narnian dances-

"Well I must say you are quite the dancer." Edmund paused to bow, earning a laugh from the new queen.

"Thanks, I used to do a lot of the Telmarine dances but it's been so long-"

"I have been looking for you all over!"

The two royals turned to see Caspian standing behind them. His crown removed and happiness clearly visible on face. "They are getting ready to play a few Telmarine songs-"

"But I'm-"

"Go." Edmund spoke." I'll go get the others so they can come and watch."

"Good luck with that." Caspian said." I haven't been able to find Susan or Peter for a while-"

"Well wherever they are I'm sure they're ok." Anesia interjected. She grabbed her brother's hand." Now let's go dance before I change my mind."

And with that Anesia lead her brother towards the musicians. The last time she was at anything close to a celebration was impromptu dance in the servants' quarters years ago. She sang and danced her heart out. That was probably the last time she had truly enjoyed herself (it's a shame that its been so long).

"I'm surprised you're not worried about Susan or Peter-"

"Wherever they are I'm sure they're ok. Probably getting some air."

Caspian smiled." I like this side of you. It's nice seeing you happy and not worried."

"I like this side of me too-"

She stopped mid-sentence as the music floated into her ears. The beat of the drum and the strums of guitar were surprisingly familiar to her, and soon Anesia found herself dancing around the room. The twist of her hips, the elegant arm movements, and the feeling of being light as a feather came rushing back as well (and she loved it). Soon Anesia found herself laughing and singing along. She looked to see Caspian watching her a few feet away and waved. As the music began to die down Anesia spun one last time feeling a swish of air as her dress flared at the bottom. Seconds later the sound of applause brought her back to reality.

_Oh my…_

Anesia was surprised she had drawn a crowd. "Caspian…"

"Hey I couldn't keep up with you." He laughed as she approached." I didn't know you had that in you-"

"Well there some things you don't know about me-"

"Well then in that case I'm looking forward to learning even more about you." Caspian hugged her tightly." I love you.

"I love you too." She pulled away and smiled." I'm going to go find Peter and if I see Susan I'll tell her you've been looking for her."

Anesia made her way through the crowd, occasionally getting stopped (but she didn't mind). Eventually she had made her way around the room, coming up empty handed. She paused for a minute wiping a few strands of hair from her face (courtesy of all that dancing) and then made her way outside-

"Where are you?" She muttered. He wasn't inside at all, and surely Peter would have told her if he was going back to his room- wouldn't he?

"Peter?"

It felt as if she had been outside for hours. He wasn't by any of the tables or tents set up, not even near the fountain before the entrance into the celebration hall. As she passed by the steps leading to the garden, Anesia noticed someone sitting on the steps with their head in their hands-

"I've been look for you." She spoke as walked over and sat down.

Peter looked at her and smiled (or at least he tried)." Just needed some air that's all..."

She took off her crown and began twirling it in her hands." Was it surreal for you becoming a king?"

"Can we talk about this later?" He winced the minute those words left his mouth.

"Ok…" Clearly she wasn't wanted. Anesia stood up to leave." Maybe you do need some more time by yourself-"

"Wait."

Peter stood up and grabbed her hand. Anesia opened her mouth to speak but he simply shook his head as he led her into the garden, making sure anyone else outside couldn't hear what he had to say-

"Hey" Anesia stopped and placed a hand on his cheek." Are you ok?"

"Not long after I brought you back down, Aslan pulled Susan and me aside." He took a deep breathe. This was going to be harder than he thought." He was telling us both how far we'd come and how much we've both grown and changed for the better-"

"Well he's right-"

"Aslan also said how we've learned everything we can from Narnia. There is no other reason for us to remain here."

Anesia took a few steps back-

"Anesia…"

"No, no, no! I refuse to believe this is some crazy dream I'll wake up from in the morning." She took off for her favorite spot, ignoring Peter's calls after her. This couldn't be happening. After everything that happened to her, the one person who was reason for keeping her current life is being taken away from her.

"Why?"

The young queen collapsed on the ground, not caring about her dress, and just cried. There was nothing else she could do. A few minutes later she heard someone sit down and wrap their arms around her.

"Whenever I was in a coma for those two weeks I had a dream." She began." Nothing bad had ever happened. My parents were still alive and we had never been separated. Caspian were going to prepare for our coronation when I woke up."

Peter wiped the tears from her eyes and nodded for her to continue-

"Later on I found out Aslan had given me a glimpse into what my life could have been. He then told me I had a choice between that life and the one I have now…"

"I thought I made the right decision so I wouldn't have to lose anyone but I guess I was wrong."

He cradled her face in hands and kissed her softly." I will always be with you-"

"Don't lie to me Peter. Everyone I love is being taken away from except for Caspian-"Her eyes went wide." Oh no Caspian, what is he-"

"Susan is probably talking to him right now." Peter went to kiss her again but was met with her hand-

"I…I have to go." Her voice was barely above a whisper.

Peter watched her walk away, knowing that going after her wouldn't change anything. He was leaving her and there was nothing he could do to change it (no matter how much he wanted to).

* * *

_I should have known it was all too good to be true._

The light was pouring through the windows but Anesia didn't care. She had been awake for hours, just lying there, trying to figure out if there was way to stop Peter and Susan from leaving. _Peter_- god did she feel terrible for just leaving him sitting there but she couldn't look at him without tearing up-

_**KNOCK! KNOCK!**_

"Good morning your highness!" A young servant entered the room." I have your breakfast for you-"

"If you could just set it on the desk that would be great." Anesia sat up and smiled at the girl." What's your name?"

"Adriana your highness."

"Well thank you very much Adrianna. I don't think I'll need anything else for a while."

"You are most welcome." The young girl smiled and left the room.

Anesia got up and looked at her tray. She felt bad for wasting food, but she wasn't hungry at all (how could she be?)-

_I hate feeling like this-_

Her thoughts were interrupted by yet another knock at the door.

"Who is it?"

"Caspian."

She opened the door immediately to find him dressed almost like he was last night, but in green instead of blue. In a matter of seconds Anesia found herself in his arms.

"We will get through this?"

"I know but it still sucks." Anesia broke his hold on her." Why are you all dressed up again?"

"Aslan has requested that the entire kingdom meet in the town square by noon." He answered." Why? I don't know exactly."

"You go ahead-"

"No-"

"Caspian go. I still have yet to get dressed." She ignored the look on his face." I promise I will be there."

He eyed her for a few more minutes before heading back down the hall." I will send someone for you even if you are a minute late." Caspian called out before disappearing around the corner.

Anesia rolled her eyes and smiled as she shut her door. Leave it to her brother to put a genuine smile on her face (which she was grateful for). A long sigh passed her lips as she made her way over to her wardrobe. All she did was reach in and grab a dress, not caring what she wore. It ended up being pink with elements of red and gold- nicer than any day dress she wore up till now.

"I guess this will do." She adjusted her dress a few time in front of the mirror before putting her hair in a long side braid. Anesia grabbed the necklace with her ring on it before heading out the door.

The walk to the town square from the castle wasn't a long one, but Anesia made sure to walk slowly. Even though she really had no idea as to what was going to happen, it surely wouldn't be all that great-

What else I there to do? I mean we've already accomplished so much-

It hit her all at once. He was sending Peter and Susan back. But so soon? She figured Aslan would send them back privately and not in public. Great. The entire kingdom was going to witness her breaking down. Some queen she's turning out to be so far.

"No you are stronger than that." Anesia told herself as she approached the crowd. A few of Telmarines and Narnians saw her and cleared a pathway for her. As she walked up to the stone platform she gave the best smile she could to people around her-

"Just in time."

"I'm sorry if I-"

"Ah nothing to worry about my dear." Aslan spoke before turning towards the crowd.

Caspian grabbed his sister's hand and pulled her so she was standing in between him and the great lion-

"To see Telmarines and Narnians all gathered here, together, it is long overdue. Many years ago The Telmarine ancestors stumbled across this land. They soon began moving to our land to escape the perils of their own world- The same world that our beloved Kings and Queens of Old come from as well."

Aslan turned towards two trees that were twisted together, and willed them to nearly part." The reason they all were able to get to Narnia was because of the deep magic that lives in these trees…"

"The wardrobe…"Lucy stated.

"Yes dear one you are correct."

Anesia looked at everyone but Peter. She knew the minute she did tears would be falling from her eyes-

"But the reason I gathered you all here is because I intend for everyone to live in peace, and any Telmarine that does not feel they can live peace will be allowed to leave Telmar and start a new life in the other world. I will even see to it that it's a good one."

(Silence).

"We would like to go."

All the royals looked to see had stepped forward. It was Prunaprisma and her son, along her father and General Gozelle. The more they all thought about it made sense for them to leave. They truly had no real to stay in Narnia-

"Are you ok?" Anesia whispered to her brother.

"I'm glad they are going. They would be unhappy if they didn't." He whispered back.

"Well then may your lives be long and filled with happiness."

And with that they walked in-between the trees and vanished. People began to cry out in crowd accusing Aslan of lying (among other ridiculous accusations)-

"I assure you he is telling the truth." Peter spoke out, quieting the crowd." And to prove it to you my sister Susan and I will pass through next-"

"Why aren't we all going back?" Edmund asked.

"Because you and Lucy still have a lot learn." Susan placed a hand on his shoulder." Peter and I have taken all that we can from being here."

"But what about…" Lucy trailed off as her gaze fell on Caspian and Anesia. She could tell they were hold it together as best as they could-

"It will be ok…because at least we will still have you and Edmund here with us…"

Anesia stopped speaking as Susan flew into Caspian's arms. The girl that always kept her composure was letting the entire kingdom see how deeply affected she was by leaving. She watched as they quietly reassured one another that everything would be ok. It was heartbreaking to watch.

"Go talk to him." She looked up to see Edmund standing in front of her.

"How did-"

"Just go."

She took a deep breath and walked towards Peter." I'm sorry I just left you last night-"

Anesia was surprised but welcomed the feeling of Peter's lips on hers. It was completely different from any of the other kissed they had shared. She could feel everything he felt-

"I love you. I will always love you Anesia." Peter held her close refusing to let her go, not yet." You are not allowed to mope forever because everyone here needs their new queen to be at her best."

"You have to promise to do the same." A few tears fell from her eyes." Deal?"

"Deal."

He kissed her once more before (reluctantly) letting her go-

"It's time to go."

Susan and Peter took one last at everyone before stepping into the portal, gone from Narnia for good.

"They're really gone…" Anesia whispered to herself. She tried to smile but the sadness was still very apparent on her face.

"I'm proud of you all." Aslan looked at them remaining royals." You have truly shown how strong and selfless you are. Letting them go without questioning me or the deep magic is a testament to how you all have grown so much."

"Thank you-"

"Oh don't thank me yet."

"But-"

"Because all of you have shown me so much…" Aslan turned and blew on the trees causing them to untangle once more. A few minutes later two familiar face reappeared.

"I…"

"Is that all you have to say?"

Anesia eyes watered as she threw hers around Peter, planting kisses all over his face. He was staying and so was Susan. They would never be apart.

" Don't you ever leave me again, ok?"

"I wouldn't dream of it."

She smiled before grabbing his hand walking over to Aslan and thanking him again. For once in her life Anesia had everything she ever wanted and she hoped and prayed that would never change.

* * *

**_There you have it! I just wanted to say thank you to everyone for your reviews/constructive criticism, alerts, and favorites. I really think that this story has helped me become a better writer and pay more attention to detail so thank you once again! Maybe in the future I'll write another narnia story!_**

**_-Megan_**


End file.
